The Lies That Haunt Us
by Darkdiva14
Summary: When seventeen year old Rin Fumiko began her first year at Shikon University, she didn't expect to be courted by the dangerously sexy Sesshomaru or to get caught up in her lying games. What's Rin's secret? Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. The beautiful manga and anime belong only to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the idea of the Lying Games or the figure of A from the Pretty Little Liars. Those ideas belong to Sara Shepard.

Summary: When seventeen year old Rin Fumiko began her first year at Shikon University, she didn't expect to be to be courted by the powerful and dangerously sexy Sesshomaru Takahashi. She didn't expect to fall in love. And she damn sure didn't expect to get caught up in her lying games. As Rin tries to keep a mind-blowing secret from him, she's also trying to keep herself and her friends safe from an unknown figure with ties to her past. Who is this stranger? Why is he after her and her friends? And what will happen when Sesshomaru discovers the truth?

Prologue

"Rin, you were great," the older woman said, smiling down at her child with the same identical dimples as her daughter. Rin bounced on her toes, happy and energetic with adrenaline still coursing through her veins.

"Really, Mommy?" Her hazel eyes sparkled with hope. Rin had just performed her first solo with her ballet class backing her up occasionally. Compared to most girls in their class, Rin was the most talented and learned quickly. Her performance had been remarkable. She even outdid those older than her. Mrs. Fumiko, her mother, couldn't have been more proud.

"Of course, pretty girl. Now, put your coat on. We've gotta get home and get the little dancer some food," Mrs. Fumiko told her and Rin slid on her little jacket, bounding after her mother through the front door. The night air was chilly, but not too cold. So, Rin carelessly left her coat open and threw on her pink scarf. Mrs. Fumiko glanced at her. "You know, your Daddy is really proud of you." Rin pouted.

"I wish he could've been here," the eight year old admitted.

"Oh, but he was," her mother said and Rin's eyes brightened again. "He was standing in the back. He said you were so beautiful, his little angel." Rin beamed. Her mother bent her knees so that she could be on the same level as her daughter. "But…he had to go back to work. And gave me something to give to you." Rin's eyes followed her mother's hand as it delved into a black pocket and pulled out a red velvet box. Mrs. Fumiko nodded at Rin as the little girl opened the box. She gasped.

In it lay an expensive silver charm bracelet that shined with the street lights. The interlocking chains glinted with an extra shine that reflected off Rin's eyes. The bracelet held a topaz charm for Rin's birthstone, a Scorpion for Rin's birth sign, a ballet slipper for Rin's dancing, a little microphone charm, and a puppy charm.

"What's the puppy charm for?" Rin asked, gazing at it in particular. There seemed to be something captivating about it with its golden eyes staring back at her, entrancing her. Almost as if it were real.

"Well, your Daddy couldn't get that puppy you wanted. So, he gave you the charm for it," Mrs. Fumiko said, eyes twinkling knowingly at her daughter's interest in the charm. Rin took the charm out of the box and slid it onto her wrist, finding that it was slightly big for her. "Don't worry about that. When you get older, you'll be able to wear it a lot better. And, on your seventeenth birthday, you'll get the other charm your Daddy has for you." Rin smiled brightly, dimples forming again. She gave her mother the bracelet back and they made their way to the sleek black car. Once inside, Mrs. Fumiko pulled off.

"Mommy?" Rin asked after fifteen minutes.

"Yes, Rin?"

Why is that black truck following us?" Mrs. Fumiko glanced at the rear view mirror for the fifteenth time and frowned deeply. She thought Rin hadn't been paying attention, but again, she had underestimated her daughter. Rin may have only been eight years old, but she was extremely perceptive and intuitive. Mrs. Fumiko steeled her expression staring at her daughter through the mirror.

"Hold on for a second, pretty girl," she called and Rin nodded, clutching the armrest beside her. Mrs. Fumiko pressed against the gas pedal and sped up the lane, dodging past three other cars on the road and made a sharp left. "I'm making a detour. As soon as we get home, run to your room. I'll be right behind you." While her mother usually could hide her emotions, Rin noticed the slight panic in her tone and fear clutched her chest. Rin glanced behind her and didn't see that truck. Another sharp turn and Rin was practically thrown into window. Mrs. Fumiko sped down the street even more, thinking that she only had five more minutes to get home –

"Mommy!" Rin's shriek of terror was drowned out by the collision of the truck slamming against the driver's side of their car, sending the vehicle catapulting into the forest on their right. The car flew into the air, flipping twice before slamming back down onto the ground, the top of the car against the ground. Glass shattered all around the broken thing. Rin coughed, trying to ignore the glass cut on her cheek. She glanced at her mother, whose head was tilted towards her. Her eyes were closed and her black hair surrounded her face like a silky blanket. "Mommy!"

Mrs. Fumiko's eyes fluttered open. Her head slightly, she could feel moisture on the left side of her head, just a few above her temple. She blinked a few times and noticed that she was upside down, still stuck to her seat by a seatbelt. Panicking, she glanced behind her to see her daughter's tearful eyes. Awake and not thinking of her own minor injuries, the mother unbuckled herself and climbed towards her daughter. "Hold on, Rin." The little girl whimpered as her mother struggled with the seatbelt, tugging at it impatiently.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," some unfamiliar voice to Rin called out teasingly and the mother begged her daughter not to make a sound. Mrs. Fumiko yanked at the belt one last time and Rin fell on top of her. Stealthily, Mrs. Fumiko slid out the passenger side window, yanked Rin behind her and crawled behind a nearby tree. They listened for the boots crunching on dry leaves. "Now, Kaoru, you and I both know that you're not dead. So, why don't you just get out of this pathetic shit you call a car and let me have a look at the little girl of yours?" Rin pressed herself against her mother harder, hiding her whimpers. Mrs. Fumiko peered at her broken car to see a man bent over it. Deciding quickly, she grabbed a nearby large stone and hurled it at the back of his head. He fell into the ground with a thud and a groan. And they ran.

"Come on, Rin. Keep running!" She yelled at her daughter, tugging the little girl behind her forcefully. Rin struggled to keep up and tripped a few times only for her mother to yank her back onto her feet. The blurred images of trees and grass whipped by them as they raced through the forest, the sound of their panting the only things they could hear. As soon as Mrs. Fumiko saw their house, she smiled and pushed herself further. They were almost there.

As soon as she was able to unlock the door, Mrs. Fumiko threw Rin inside the house, forcing the little girl to drop to her knees out of breath. "Rin, go to your room. Now!" Rin watched her mother search into the closet and pull out a strange dagger. Mrs. Fumiko glared at the girl. "Now!" She commanded. Just as Rin reached the foot of the stairs, something slammed against the door. Mrs. Fumiko gasped and Rin screamed.

"Mommy!"

"Rin, go now! I'll be right behind you!" Rin sprinted up the stairs on her little legs, not looking back as the door was slammed open. She bound down the hallway to her room and closed the door, refusing to lock it. She waited and flinched every time she heard a scream or a shout. She even wanted to run out there and help. But what could she do? Tears streamed down her face until she jumped at the sound of a loud THUD and the sound of heavy footfall on the stairs. The sound was getting closer to her door. It was at her door. Rin closed her eyes.

"Rin!" Mrs. Fumiko burst through the door, slammed it behind her, and locked it. Rin's eyes flung open and she threw herself into her mother's arms. Mrs. Fumiko, biting back a cry at the contact against her bruised ribs, hugged her child fiercely. She then pulled her away and ran her fingers through Rin's curly hair. "Rin, you need to hide. Go to your spot." Rin nodded tearfully and ran to her closet.

Inside the closet was a small little door that leads to a space only Rin could fit into. She had played hide-and-seek with her friends and won every time because no one could find her. Mrs. Fumiko threw Rin's desk in front of the door and came up behind the little girl, making sure she was well hidden.

"What about you, Mommy?" Rin asked. Mrs. Fumiko's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Mommy can't play hide-and-seek with you this time, sweetie. There's something I have to do," she said and before Rin could say anything, she hushed her. "Listen, pretty girl. Your father…there's some things I can't explain right now and you won't know anything about them until you're older. Do you remember that thing I told you about?" Rin nodded. "Remember, you can't tell anyone. Not until it's the right time. Don't go out until you hear someone familiar."

"Mommy, I'm scared," Rin admitted. Mrs. Fumiko kissed her forehead lingeringly.

"I know, baby, but remember what I taught you. Three can only keep a secret…"

"…if two of them are dead," Rin finished, crying in trepidation. She now understood the quote better than anyone else. Mrs. Fumiko smiled sadly.

"You were always my little pretty girl," she told her daughter and closed the small door. Leaning her head against it, she allowed for the tears to flow now, knowing Rin was doing the exact same thing. "I am so sorry, baby," she whispered to the door, walked out of the closet, and shut the door. Steeling herself and wiping her eyes, Mrs. Fumiko moved the desk and walked out of the room, never looking back.

All Rin heard was the sound of a loud scream and a sickening crack followed by the ambulance. They were already too late. Mrs. Fumiko was dead.


	2. Chapter 1: The Lying Games Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. The beautiful manga and anime belong only to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the idea of the Lying Games or the figure of A from the Pretty Little Liars. Those ideas belong to Sara Shepard.

Summary: When seventeen year old Rin Fumiko began her first year at Shikon University, she didn't expect to be to be courted by the powerful and dangerously sexy Sesshomaru Takahashi. She didn't expect to fall in love. And she damn sure didn't expect to get caught up in her lying games. As Rin tries to keep a mind-blowing secret from him, she's also trying to keep herself and her friends safe from an unknown figure with ties to her past. Who is this stranger? Why is he after her and her friends? And what will happen when Sesshomaru discovers the truth?

For my first readers, thank you so much. I honestly didn't think anyone would look at this. I really thought this would suck. But please be patient with me; I live in a boarding school, so I'm only home on the weekend, this website is blocked at my school, and I'm a senior in high school. I will do the best that I can to get back to this.

Chapter 1

The Lying Games Begin

"_Three can only keep a secret…"_

"…_if two of them are dead –_

"Rin!" Rin Fumiko's hazel eyes flew open with surprise, gasping for air. Her chest heaved almost painfully and she was left clutching the armrests of her seat, glancing out the window of the vehicle to see a large campus. Rini Uzimaki, one of Rin's favorite pop singers, blared softly through her earphones.

"What," Rin asked, eyeing her Aunt, who stared back at her with concern.

"We're here." Sakura observed her niece, noticing the last traces of fear disappearing. "Are you alright, dear? You've been acting weird for the last few weeks." Rin nodded, yanking the little earphones out of her ears and turning her iPhone off.

"Never been better," she said hurriedly and stepped out of the car. Just as she planted her feet on the lush green grass, her cell vibrated and she checked for the new text. She gasped.

_Lying on the first day will only cause trouble in the end, pretty girl._

-Unknown

Rin gulped before sliding the phone back into the pocket of her jeans. She turned her eyes back to the campus and smiled brightly.

Shikon University was as beautiful as she thought it was when she first got her acceptance letter. When she first took a tour of the school, an old acquaintance was the first to volunteer to show her around. Rin fell in love with the dance studio, where she spent most of her day, the music room, and every other room that was shown to her. She'd been sad to say goodbye, but even happier once that acceptance letter came in the mail. At seventeen, Rin Fumiko would begin her freshman year at Shikon University.

"Umm…hello, these bags can't carry themselves, ya know," her aunt called playfully. Rin turned on her heel, smirking.

"I know, Auntie. Geesh…aaaaaaahhhhh!" Rin squealed the minute she saw a familiar body and raced towards it. She threw herself energetically at one of her best friends, Kenji Hatoshi. They fell into the ground.

"Damn, girl! You act like you didn't see me last night," he joked, hugging her back. Rin leaned up on his chest, eyeing him flirtatiously.

"Couldn't help myself, baby. You left before I could give you a proper goodnight kiss," she said seductively with a grin, dimples forming. Kenji smirked.

"Well, if you put it that way," he said and flipped them over so that he was on top before tickling her mercilessly. Rin squealed, trying to escape.

"If you two are done flirting, I'd like to go home to my boyfriend, thank you." Sakura called loudly, catching several other students' attentions. Rin and Kenji's faces reddened with embarrassment and they scrambled to their feet.

"Oooh, Auntie Sakura's got a new man," Kenji proclaimed, stalking towards the older woman. He lifted her from her feet, thanks to his demonic powers, and hugged her tightly. Once she was on the floor, Kenji whispered, "Come on, darling. Tell Daddy all about this one. Are you two kids being safe? Using protection?" Sakura's green eyes widened and she bat Kenji's shoulder playfully.

"Inappropriate," she exclaimed, shoving him towards Rin's bags. Rin raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but said nothing. Kenji had been her best friend since she was three. Their families had stayed together even after her parents' deaths. He'd always been there for her, defending her back in middle and high school when those boys used to think they could flirt with her all the time. Being a wolf demon had its perks and one of them was that people didn't like challenging him, especially when it came to Rin. You fuck with her; you get a 5'11 male demon weighing 160 pounds of pure muscle on your ass. And trust me, it ain't pretty!

"Come on, dear. You can tell me," he probed further, brown eyes twinkling mischievously. "Tall? Sexy? Nice piece of meat? Come on, help a brother out –

"Rin, get your friend," Sakura called, walking away from Kenji laughing. Rin grabbed her last three bags and led Kenji away from the car. He grinned at her innocently.

"You better stop before she pulls out that pistol on you," Rin teased, recalling her last birthday when her Aunt almost shot Kenji for prying into her love life and messing with her boyfriend.

"Point taken," Kenji agreed before bumping Rin gently. "We made it. Finally out of the house and in party central." Rin rolled her eyes.

"You still gotta study. And you need to be invited to one of the parties." Kenji shrugged.

"And you keep forgetting that you're friends with a sorority chick." He stared at Rin seriously. "We're going to some parties." Rin chuckled at his expression.

Kagura Featherstone, half-American and half-Japanese, attended Kamiya High School two years ago and took a liking to Rin. As soon as she discovered Rin was interested in Shikon University, she jumped to give the younger girl a tour. And once Rin was accepted, Rin was definitely the first girl on her list to join their sorority.

"Whatever." The trio walked through campus, saying hello to other people and took in the sight. It was only the beginning of September and the summer feel hadn't left yet. A lot of people were still wearing shorts and sandals. The grass was still green and the sun was burning down on everyone unforgivingly. Rin swiped the sweat off of her forehead as she smiled at the dorm.

"Nice. We're in the same dorm." Kenji told her and Rin beamed. Once inside, Rin got her key and room number and hopped onto the elevator. As soon as they got off the elevator, they were at Rin's door and saw that it was open. Rin squealed.

"Best friend!" The pink-haired beauty from inside turned to her.

"Best friend!" Both dropped whatever they had in their hands and embraced each other tightly, screaming like banshees. Kenji and Sakura shared a knowing look, shook their heads, and entered the suite. Rin and the other girl were too into their conversation.

"I can't –

"Me neither –

"OMG –

"I know, right –

"Again, you're acting like we didn't see each other last night," Kenji interjected. The girls shot him distasteful looks.

"Shut up, jerk!" The pink haired one snapped. Rin glared even more.

"Yeah, you're just jealous because she's not all over you," Rin told him, making the girl blush and Kenji roll his eyes.

"Rin!" Rin glanced at her friends before shrugging.

"What? Kira, he's mad because you're not kissing and hugging him." Rin gave Kira a knowing look. "Been holdin' out on the puppy?" Kira's cheeks were aflame.

"Oh, you're dead!" Rin squealed as Kenji dropped the boxes he held, lunged over the sofa, and lunged for her. She dodged him and ran only to be caught by her Aunt. They halted swiftly at her sharp gaze.

"Unload first. Then, Kenji, you can do what you want with her afterwards," Sakura said. Rin's eyes widened and she gasped at her Aunt's betrayal. Kenji gave her a promising glare.

After getting settled and unloading, Sakura left, promising to call Rin after her date. Once she was gone, the young adults gathered in the girls' living room. Rin was painting her fingernails black, Kira was reading a magazine, and Kenji was eating food, picking with Rin's hair. The sound of vibration filled the room. Rin picked up her phone.

_Party at bar tonight. Bring BFFs. Cant wait 2 c u._

_Luv,_

_Kagura_

"Guess we are partyin' tonight," she told her friends. Kenji jumped up.

"Oh, yeah. Time to bust a move," he exclaimed, twirling his hips around and swinging his arms above his head. Kira giggled. Rin just stared. "Oh, don't hate 'cause you can't dance like me."

"Give me something to hate off first," she replied coolly.

"And learn how to dance while you're at it," Kira added with a giggle.

"So, how long is it gonna take for y'all to get dressed?" Kenji asked after almost three hours. He'd been ready for two hours and was lying across Rin's bed playing a game on his phone. Rin peeked her curly head out of the bathroom.

"As long as it takes, so shut up and wait," she told him and went back to what she was doing. Kenji grinned at the door.

"Come and say that to my face." After fixing her barely-there makeup, Rin walked out of the bathroom wearing only her pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a red satin push-up bra, which accented her lightly tanned fair skin. Kenji's mouth fell open. Kenji knew his best friend was sexy; he wasn't oblivious to the fact. Rin was slim, her stomach was flat, and her body held soft curves.

Rin's silky dark brown hair fell around her shoulders and down her back in soft curls with shorter strands grazing her shoulder blades. Her almond shaped hazel eyes were brought out with her long lashes, the barest hint of mascara visible. Her naturally pink lips were glossed to perfection and from where he was, Kenji could tell it was her favorite gloss. Strawberry-flavored. And she smelled like straight strawberry and vanilla, like always.

"Damn, best friend. If I wasn't…" Kenji trailed off, biting his lip and looking away from Rin. Rin smirked knowingly, placing her hands on her hips.

"If you weren't what?" No answer. Rin sighed. "You're gonna have to be honest with yourself soon. And with Kira –

"I'm not ready yet."

"Well, learn to be. Someone's gonna figure out you're gay and then what? Kira's gonna be pissed with you and then me." Kenji sighed, running his fingers through his short brown hair. Rin sat on the bed with him and stared into his grey eyes. "You know I love you, but I love Kira too. She's the sister I never had and the best friend a girl could ask for. And I hate lying to her just because you're not man enough to tell her the truth." Kenji hung his head in shame.

"Then why don't you just snitch?" He asked and she tilted his chin so that they could be eye to eye.

"Because you're my bestest best friend and again, I love you, Kenji. I won't tell until you're ready, but I can't keep a secret forever." She knew she was lying, but to hell with it. He needed to know that someone was on his side.

"I'll tell her soon. Promise."

"You better," Rin warned. Then she grinned with dimples showing through. "And you gotta admit. I look pretty sexy, huh." Kenji shoved her away.

"Go put your clothes on. You look like a wannabe hooker on laxatives." Rin threw a pillow at his head.


	3. Chapter 2: Oh Shit

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. The beautiful manga and anime belong only to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the idea of the Lying Games or the figure of A from the Pretty Little Liars. Those ideas belong to Sara Shepard. But Kira and Kenji belong to me. Also, I created the sorority.

Summary: When seventeen year old Rin Fumiko began her first year at Shikon University, she didn't expect to be to be courted by the powerful and dangerously sexy Sesshomaru Takahashi. She didn't expect to fall in love. And she damn sure didn't expect to get caught up in her lying games. As Rin tries to keep a mind-blowing secret from him, she's also trying to keep herself and her friends safe from an unknown figure with ties to her past. Who is this stranger? Why is he after her and her friends? And what will happen when Sesshomaru discovers the truth?

Chapter 2: Oh Shit…

_Stomp stomp I've arrived  
>Drop the beat, nasty face<br>Why ya lookin' at me?_

_Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky  
>In my spaceship<br>I'm an alien tonight_

_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka  
>You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker<em>

_I can do it like a brother  
>Do it like a dude<br>Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_Do it like a brother  
>Do it like a dude<br>Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
>We can do it like the man'dem,<br>Sugar sugar sugar  
>We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem<br>We can do it like the man'dem,  
>Sugar sugar sugar<em>

Rin and Kira walked through the bar doors with linked arms, walking step for step. Kenji followed behind them grudgingly, eyeing any guy who looked at either girl. Especially Kira.

Complimenting her pale skin and pink hair, Kira wore a peach colored relaxed soft knit tank top that fell around her hips loosely, white jean shorts that clung to her shapely thighs, and brown buckled ankle boots with a two inch heel. Her long pink hair was pulled back with strands of hair framing her face and bangs falling over her eyes in a straight line. Her sparkling turquoise eyes were lined edgily by Rin, lips coated in a frosty pink gloss, and her natural scent of honey wafted through every male's nostrils temptingly. Kira's diamond studs glinted in the dim lights and the unique pendant she always wore – which was shaped like a star almost – fell between her perky breasts. With her slightly thicker and curvier body, Kira caught on attention quicker than Kenji could throw a punch.

And Rin wasn't any better with her red cami under a lace black crocheted tunic with floral detail and black wedge sandals. Silver hoops dangled from her ears, a pretty little brass tribal serpent spear pendant hung around her neck, and her infamous charm bracelet took up residence on her left wrist. While Rin wasn't as curvy as Kira, she held a certain level of sexiness and appeal that was all too natural. And Kenji was not liking the looks these older college men were giving either girl.

"Stop being so jealous," Rin teased, glancing back at her best friend. "It's not like you weren't staring yourself." Kenji rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm your friend and a guy. But these guys –

"Are real men that know how to make a girl feel sexy," Kira interjected, eyeing him coldly. "You on the other hand…" She didn't finish. She simply ran her fingers through her hair, revealing a slender neck, which caused some other guy to lick his lips hungrily at the fresh wave of honey. Kenji growled without realizing. Kira smirked. "I'm getting a drink." With a flip of her hair, Kira walked towards the bar, swaying her hips sultrily. Kenji followed.

Rin could only smirk. Though she knew Kenji was more attracted to men, he also was very possessive of Kira and cared for her deeply. And Kira knew that. Well, she knew he cared and stuff. The gay thing was another conversation they needed to have. Now, to find Kagura –

"Hey, kiddo!" Rin turned her eyes to see Kagura strutting towards her, hourglass figure being encased by a long-sleeved purple dress that fell off her right shoulder with a wide shiny black belt around her waist. The round neckline displayed a generous amount of cleavage and the form-fitting dress stopped at the middle of her thighs. In true Kagura fashion, long and slender legs led down to feet in black pumps. Kagura's shoulder length black hair tied in a fashionable bun behind her head with bangs. Kagura's ruby eyes brightened at Rin as she smiled.

"I'm not a kid," Rin told her as they hugged.

"Until you reach nineteen, you're still a kid to me," Kagura shot back. She handed Rin a cup. "Drink up. The first of many." They clinked drinks and Rin observed it before taking a sip. Inside the plastic red cup was a bright blue drink that smelled fruity with a hint of an alcoholic scent. It tasted like straight berries and vodka, burning her throat slightly.

"You know, it's illegal to give a minor a drink. You can go to jail," she warned. Kagura shrugged, wrapping an arm around Rin's small shoulders.

"Tell me something I care about." They giggled. Kagura finally noticed Rin's lack of company. "Lost your little puppies?" Rin glared at her.

"They're my best friends, so don't get mad 'cause you surround yourself with plastic bimbos and gold-digging sluts." Kagura smirked at the sassy tone. "And they're at the bar." Both girls glanced at the bar to see Kira nibbling a strawberry with a guy across from the bar eyeing her and Kenji glaring.

"They haven't fucked yet?" Kagura groaned. She had to watch the sexual tension between the two before she had graduated and had hoped that those two would've solved the issue. Obviously…that wasn't the case.

"What do you think?" Rin gave Kagura a pointed look. The older girl shrugged.

"Well, they'll be good for the night. Nine times out of ten, he'll drag her outta here and mark his territory. You, on the other hand," Kagura led Rin towards a nice, secluded lounge which was filled with other girls and older guys. "You're stuck with us. Think you can handle that?" Rin glanced back at her friends, noticing Kenji practically yank Kira onto his lap.

_Yeah, they're good_, she thought before smiling at Kagura.

"Try me."

Kenji had watched the way Kira rubbed the ripe strawberry along her bottom lip, eyeing the berry almost as much as he was eyeing the plump flesh. She ordered a strawberry daiquiri after he'd told her not to order any alcohol. Then, she had downed half of the drink while eye-fucking another guy across the room from them. And now she was teasing him with a fucking strawberry. So, he did the only rational thing he could think of.

He yanked Kira onto his lap.

Kira smacked his hand, but could not move for anything.

"Let me go," she hissed. Kenji tightened his grip, burying his nose into her throat and inhaling her sweet scent. His cock hardened.

"Not until you stop playing games," he growled. She squirmed in his arms, biting her lip at the feel of his nose against her sensitive skin. _Fucking asshole_, she thought, pissed.

"Games are only fun when two play. So, why can't I? You've had your fucking fun, remember?" Kenji's eyes widened. He thought she didn't know about that. His grip slackened and Kira jumped off of him, glaring. "You fucked around with Kanna, right? And then you thought I wouldn't do something about it? Well, two can play at that game, so watch me." She turned back to the other guy and with a raised, challenging eyebrow, she bit into it. Kenji could feel the anger coursing through him as she smirked coyly at him before walking away.

Kira smiled at the guy she'd been flirting with, brushing past him smoothly. She could feel Kenji's eyes boring holes into her back as she walked onto the dance floor. The song changed into a much more fitting one, one that Kenji knew was played just for her.

She's got an appetite that won't stop

The way that she's dancing should be against the law

She likes to show off her body, act like the life for a party

And make it hard for you to keep her

And it's just a matter of time,

For it starts to play with your mind

She's supersonic and her eyes are so hypnotic

I used to think that she was innocent, girl.

Kira got into the beat, rolling her hips and running her fingers through her hair. The different lights in the room bounced off her creamy skin and silky hair, making her appear even more beautiful. To say Kenji was captivated would be an understatement. She was the epitome of an angel, but like the song said, she was dangerous.

She's got the passion

That girl is dangerous

Better be careful

That girl is dangerous

You'll learn the hard way

That girl is dangerous

She's dangerous, dangerous

Kira sped up her movements slightly, rolling her neck with the music and causing her hair to fall out of its style. Her hands were in the air and she was winding her body seductively, smirking at Kenji smugly before ignoring his presence altogether. He was about to get up and go to her when the guy from earlier took her seat.

"Hey," he said. Kenji's expression darkened and he had the right mind to knock the guy out for even looking at her, but his traitorous mind had other plans. Without meaning to, he actually gave the guy a quick up-and-down assessment. The other male was taller than him, lithe with defined muscles that still could not compare to Kenji's, startling blue eyes, tanned, and blond hair. He was a demon, a weak one at that. Kenji could take him. _In bed or in a fight_, his mind taunted.

"…"

"Your girl is…interesting," the stranger said. Kenji still didn't reply. The blue eyes seemed to get brighter with the smile. "I'm Damon."

"And you're telling me this because…?" Kenji gulped a random glass of bourbon, ignoring the slight burn in his throat. Most demons couldn't normally feel anything from human-made alcohol. This must've been one helluva bar for Kagura to pick. _Slut had good taste_, he thought with a faint smirk.

"I always tell people I'm interested in my name," Damon admitted with a coy grin. Kenji stared, dumbfounded. His eyes wandered to Kira who was still paying him no attention, which irked him, and then trailed his eyes back to the still attractive guy in front of him.

"So…how much have you had to drink tonight?" He asked. _This is not happening. This cannot be happening. Not on the first night_, he begged Kami or whatever deity that heard him. _Not on the first night. _

"I'm perfectly sober and I know what I want. You're just in denial. And don't try to say you weren't checking me out the entire time I've been sitting with you." Blunt. Straight to the fucking point. Kenji hated this guy. Damon smirked before taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Give this number a call when you're done hiding in the closet." With a wink, Damon was gone.

_Fuck my life_, Kenji thought, glaring at the paper. He downed another glass of liquor, maybe straight vodka. Kenji hadn't thought the guy noticed; he'd been sure he'd been smooth. Uneasily detectable. Obviously, he'd kidded himself out.

Finally, Kira glanced back at him. She could pretend all she wanted that she was upset with him and in a way, she was. They'd been arguing when he fucked Kagura; didn't even get far before his demon go involved and nearly killed Kanna. It said a word that still haunted Kenji now. And the word was only for Kira.

Mate.

With one last drink, Kenji walked over to Kira and wrapped his arms around her as a slower but still upbeat song began. He grinned down at her.

"Still mad at me?" She pouted playfully.

"Maybe." She grinned and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. "But you know what you can do to change that?"

"What?"

"Kiss me." It was a simple request and innocent enough. His Kira was a tricky little vixen, but was crazily innocent at heart. Adorably so. With a smile, Kenji leaned down at pressed his lips against her softer ones, capturing her soft sigh. But his eyes slowly opened up to see Damon at the door, smirking at him.

If Kira was his mate, what the fuck was wrong with him? Kenji's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, still holding Kira. With a reassuring smile to her, he flipped it open to read the new text and his eyes widened in shock and fear.

_To be or not to be gay. That is the question._

-Unknown

Oh shit.


	4. Chapter 3: Oh ShitPart 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. The beautiful manga and anime belong only to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the idea of the Lying Games or the figure of A from the Pretty Little Liars. Those ideas belong to Sara Shepard. But Kira and Kenji belong to me. Also, I created the sorority.

Summary: When seventeen year old Rin Fumiko began her first year at Shikon University, she didn't expect to be to be courted by the powerful and dangerously sexy Sesshomaru Takahashi. She didn't expect to fall in love. And she damn sure didn't expect to get caught up in her lying games. As Rin tries to keep a mind-blowing secret from him, she's also trying to keep herself and her friends safe from an unknown figure with ties to her past. Who is this stranger? Why is he after her and her friends? And what will happen when Sesshomaru discovers the truth?

Chapter Four: Oh Shit…Part 2

_Rin could only smirk. Though she knew Kenji was more attracted to men, he also was very possessive of Kira and cared for her deeply. And Kira knew that. Well, she knew he cared and stuff. The gay thing was another conversation they needed to have. Now, to find Kagura –_

"_Hey, kiddo!" Rin turned her eyes to see Kagura strutting towards her, hourglass figure being encased by a long-sleeved purple dress that fell off her right shoulder with a wide shiny black belt around her waist. The round neckline displayed a generous amount of cleavage and the form-fitting dress stopped at the middle of her thighs. In true Kagura fashion, long and slender legs led down to feet in black pumps. Kagura's shoulder length black hair tied in a fashionable bun behind her head with bangs. Kagura's ruby eyes brightened at Rin as she smiled._

"_I'm not a kid," Rin told her as they hugged._

"_Until you reach nineteen, you're still a kid to me," Kagura shot back. She handed Rin a cup. "Drink up. The first of many." They clinked drinks and Rin observed it before taking a sip. Inside the plastic red cup was a bright blue drink that smelled fruity with a hint of an alcoholic scent. It tasted like straight berries and vodka, burning her throat slightly. _

"_You know, it's illegal to give a minor a drink. You can go to jail," she warned. Kagura shrugged, wrapping an arm around Rin's small shoulders._

"_Tell me something I care about." They giggled. Kagura finally noticed Rin's lack of company. "Lost your little puppies?" Rin glared at her._

"_They're my best friends, so don't get mad 'cause you surround yourself with plastic bimbos and gold-digging sluts." Kagura smirked at the sassy tone. "And they're at the bar." Both girls glanced at the bar to see Kira nibbling a strawberry with a guy across from the bar eyeing her and Kenji glaring._

"_They haven't fucked yet?" Kagura groaned. She had to watch the sexual tension between the two before she had graduated and had hoped that those two would've solved the issue. Obviously…that wasn't the case._

"_What do you think?" Rin gave Kagura a pointed look. The older girl shrugged. _

"_Well, they'll be good for the night. Nine times out of ten, he'll drag her outta here and mark his territory. You, on the other hand," Kagura led Rin towards a nice, secluded lounge which was filled with other girls and older guys. "You're stuck with us. Think you can handle that?" Rin glanced back at her friends, noticing Kenji practically yank Kira onto his lap._

Yeah, they're good_, she thought before smiling at Kagura._

"_Try me."_

"Go. Go. Go. Go. Go. Yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh!" The people around Rin cheered her on and she downed Kagura's version of a Long Island Ice Tea. The only difference; demonic liquor was stronger. Most humans couldn't handle it. Kagura laughed gleefully at Rin's expression, but had to admire her; the human could handle whatever was thrown her way.

"Damn," Rin muttered as Kagura smirked at her.

"Asked ya if you could handle it," the older girl reminded her.

"I know…but damn." They laughed. Rin's eyes wandered to the dance floor to see Kenji whispering something in Kira's ear, which must've been very naughty because Kira's face went red. Finally, Kenji glanced her way and nodded. They were leaving. Kagura had been right.

"Ya know why I brought you here?" Kagura asked, noticing the same thing Rin was.

"To get me drunk and have your wicked way with me?" Rin guessed with a dimpled grin. Kagura punched her shoulder softly.

"You wish, brat," she said. Kagura led Rin's eyes back to the dance floor. "Because of that." Just like that, a new song played and people started crowding onto the floor. Rin recognized the song as something else from America and couldn't deny it; there was something electric about the music. It made Rin want to get up and dance. Truly dance.

Without warning, a small group broke out into a dance routine, girls rolling their hips and boys performing flips and tricks that Rin remembered doing with the cheerleading team. The moves were jaw-dropping and inspiring; they made people want to get up and join them even if they didn't know the moves. Some of the moves were an incorporation of kickboxing, hip hop and a small hint of ballet, the edgiest style.

"Wow…" That was all Rin could say. Rin had danced all of her life. Sure, she stopped formal lessons years ago. But she always learned something. She had perfected ballet at a young age, grew into hip hop and jazz, and fell in love with the salsa. She lived for the tango. But she hasn't truly danced since that day, lost the heart for it. Darkness clouded her thoughts as Rin envisioned a woman with fear in her eyes, a woman she loved more than life itself.

Her mother.

_Don't go there_, she begged her mind. _Remember to forget. If only for tonight._

"How about you show them a lil' somethin' somethin?'" Kagura asked with a suggestively raised eyebrow. Rin stared at the ruby eyes and noticed the hint of a challenge. But she also noticed something else. Mischief.

"Let's go." The two girls left their group, Rin swaying her hips a little sultrier now that she felt buzzed. Once they reached the dance floor, the song was on the bridge. So, they just fell into the movements, having been watching the dancers the entire time. Kagura was slightly stiff, too practiced. Rin was looser, edgier and flowed with the music, looking graceful and purposeful even when she messed up.

"For a girl that doesn't dance much, you're lookin' good over there," Kagura called, having purposely moved from Rin. _ Just a matter of time,_ she thought slyly, glancing at the clock. It was just about midnight. Rin grinned, oblivious.

"I look good every day," she bit back and twirled, grinning at some random boy. Time seemed to go by as they danced with the group, learning different routines and laughing at their mistakes. Rin didn't drink anymore, but Kagura damn sure did. Rin laughed her out when Kagura began telling her how hot she was. By that time, none of the sorority girls wanted Kagura there, but they didn't want to leave Rin either. So, they let Rin have some fun and dance, but sat Kagura right back down.

By the time, one o'clock ran around, Rin had probably danced with a lot of guys and other girls, grinding against people and flirting. After all, she was a college girl. She could have some fun. But the fun started to die down and Rin almost considered leaving…until she turned and caught sight of a flash of silver hair. _What the –_

Attempting to ignore it, Rin turned again, smiling at her new friends reassuringly before dancing again, more tamed. She moved with the music as it was ending. And when she twirled again, she met with a white shirt that smelled dangerously alluring. It was an impressive shirt, if Rin wanted to be honest with herself. Her eyes followed the expanse of the shirt to its sleeves, where some defined muscles met her gaze. _Hot damn_, she thought. Without realizing it, Rin's eyes traveled further down the waist and down to the black pants and large feet. Someone coughed, causing Rin to blush at how her eyes had lingered at a place they shouldn't have. Her eyes shot up to the face.

_Holy fuck._

Beautiful and entrancing, the golden orbs stared at her intensely, drying Rin's mouth and making her skin hot. The eyes belonged to a face that was too beautiful to even be in the same space as Rin. The pale skin looked so flawless, Rin felt completely insecure. But the masculinity that radiated from the face had her forgetting her name and those golden eyes had her heart racing. And the silky looking silver-white hair that fell down his back and to his waist begged for her touch.

"See something you like, girl?" A smooth, deep baritone reached her ears and Rin almost moaned. Almost.

"Not as much as you obviously do, seeing how you're still standing here," she retorted, recovering. The sexy man smirked and Rin's heart picked up the pace.

"Cute," he told her. Rin reminded herself to breathe.

"I know I am. It's a part of the genes." Simple. Flirty. Still witty. Yep, Rin had definitely sobered up. Mostly.

The man grinned, something Rin could tell was very rare for him. His face, the stoic one she had encountered before either had opened their mouths suggested that he rarely did this. She felt special.

"Care to dance?" Rin placed her hands on her hips, putting her thinking face on.

"Hmmm…my mommy told me not to dance with strangers." A chuckle escaped him and Rin couldn't stop the warm feeling that spread in her chest.

"Your mother raised a smart ass, I see."

"She's dead." Silence followed as Rin assessed what she had said. _Real smooth, Rin. Let the guy know you've got fucking issues. _She smiled. "Rin." He nodded.

"Sesshomaru." He held out his hand, an invitation. Rin took it and watched him nod to the DJ. Suddenly, the other song faded into a new one, one Rin loved. Valentine's Tango by The Twins.

"Nice choice, Sesshomaru," she offered as he led her further into the crowd, loving the way his name rolled off her lips. Definitely sexy. And her hand looked so small in his, protected. They started dancing together slowly, an easy tango. Rin finally noticed how tall he was, how her head barely grazed his shoulder. With a sneaky grin, Rin dipped slightly and twirled her right leg in a sensuous circle, kicking it behind her with a hop. It was a challenge to Sesshomaru. His eyes trailed down her body slowly, spreading a fire in its wake. He glanced at her leg before flicking his gaze to her eyes.

Gold melted hazel.

"You have something you would like to tell me," he asked her, still leading the dance.

"The music just speaks to me," she replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Sesshomaru nodded and glanced around the room. Then he smirked at Rin, twirled her from his arms, and twirled her back towards him smoothly before dipping her low. Rin gasped and instinctively wrapped her right leg around high around his waist.

"Well, we must be speaking the same language." Both shared a grin. It was like that for an hour. Every move was a challenge that the other met unabashedly. Before long, the song had changed and more couples had come out. Rin danced slowly with Sesshomaru, her back facing him.

"Why does it feel like I've seen you before?" She asked after a while. Sesshomaru leaned down against her neck and inhaled the sweet flesh. Rin whimpered at the closeness.

"Maybe you have, maybe you haven't." They rocked slowly, his arms tightening around her waist just barely. Rin leaned her entire weight against him. She felt so…different in his arms. Sexy. Beautiful. Wanted. Safe. It scared her, but she couldn't pull away. "It's late. You should go home, Rin." His voiced had dropped an octave, as if he were predicted something dangerous if she stayed.

"What if I want to stay?" _With you. _She turned her head so they could be eye to eye. Instead, Rin's eyes fell onto his lips, completely entranced by them. They seemed closer, tempting. Rin could feel Sesshomaru's warm breath ghosting over her lips, drowned herself in his scent as their lips practically brushed.

"That could prove to be…dangerous," he whispered at the last minute and twirled her. By the time Rin turned twice, his weight left hers. When her heart stopped racing and her mind found itself, Rin gasped.

He was gone.

"I'm sorry we left. He made me do it," Kira said as they sat in their first class of the school year. It was a sophomore level English course, one only Kira and Rin could take because they passed their AP English tests with 5s. Rin rolled her eyes and sipped her espresso.

"Uh huh. Whatever." She wasn't truly mad at them. She felt something, but she didn't know what it was. Regret. Longing. Need. Loneliness. The last one caused her to wince. She was not lonely. _Not lonely. Because if you're lonely, you think of that._

"Besides, from what I hear, you've had quite the distraction." Silence. Kira grinned at her friend's stoic expression. "Does the name Sesshomaru mean anything?" Rin's heart started racing. Thank Kami Kira was human.

"Just a guy I danced with. Don't even know him." _But you want to_, her mind taunted her. She told it to go to hell.

"Kagura said you danced like you knew him," Kira added. _Note to self: make Kagura have the worst hangover. EVER. _

"Kagura was drunk," Rin scoffed. Kira grinned. Just as she was about to retort, the door flung open and silver hair flashed through. Rin brushed it off, thinking it was just her imagination and took out her notebook, a pen, and a recorder for the lecture he might give. Mr. Takahashi was known to be a tough teacher because of his long lectures in both literature and history. Rin had him for both.

"Good morning, class," a heartbreakingly beautiful and familiar voice said and Rin's head popped up automatically. "I hope you all had a great summer because this year, I have no doubt you'll go through hell."

Gold clashed with hazel.

Rin felt hot all over and her heart was racing. She even felt a little lightheaded. Her phone vibrated on the desk and without thinking, she glanced at the new text and paled.

_I heard teacher-student relationships were forbidden. Wanna break some more laws, pretty girl?_

-Unknown

Oh shit.


	5. Chapter 4: Love the Way You Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. The beautiful manga and anime belong only to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the idea of the Lying Games or the figure of A from the Pretty Little Liars. Those ideas belong to Sara Shepard. But Kira and Kenji belong to me. Also, I created the sorority.

Summary: When seventeen year old Rin Fumiko began her first year at Shikon University, she didn't expect to be to be courted by the powerful and dangerously sexy Sesshomaru Takahashi. She didn't expect to fall in love. And she damn sure didn't expect to get caught up in her lying games. As Rin tries to keep a mind-blowing secret from him, she's also trying to keep herself and her friends safe from an unknown figure with ties to her past. Who is this stranger? Why is he after her and her friends? And what will happen when Sesshomaru discovers the truth?

Chapter 4: Love the Way You Lie

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie_

Sweat. Heat. Exhaustion. Eminem swearing like crazy in her ears. But Rin kept going as the sun bore down on the back of her neck. With her hair full worn up and only her bangs and stray strands framing her face, Rin felt all of the heart bearing down her, making all of her clothing feels heavier.

Any normal person at this time would be in one of the cool lounge areas sipping a smoothie, studying in their rooms with the air-conditioning on, or even taking a dip in the pool, which sounded really good to Rin at this point. But no…she was outside. At the campus stables. Riding a horse.

"Damn," Rin cursed, swiping the sweat off of her forehead before making the ebony beauty beneath her leap over the fence. The horse made a noise and Rin pet its mane, smiling softly. "Hey, buddy. What's wrong?" The horse, without any warning, stopped. Rin looked up. Kenji was standing right across the fence.

"I always knew you liked riding things," he commented with a grin. Rin glared before climbing off of the horse, feeling shorter than ever now. She ignored Kenji and started fixing the horse up, brushing the mane again and petting it. "You're ignoring me too. I mean, damn! Sorry we left you at the bar, but you looked pretty cozy with your posse." Rin shot him a pointed look.

"Go to hell," she snapped. Kenji's eyes narrowed at her suspiciously before climbing over the fence. With a toss of her head, Rin turned the horse and started walking towards the stables. "And I'm not mad about the stupid bar." _Are you sure_, her mind asked and she had the right mind to slap it. She stormed into the stables, locking the horse up in its stall.

"Then what did I do now?" Kenji called behind her. Rin ignored him and put some hay and fresh water in the stall. Once done, she brushed her hands on her jean shorts and tried to leave, but Kenji refused to move.

"Kenji –

"Rin." He glared down at her, trying to intimidate her. Rin clenched her jaw and stood there, trying to figure out a way out. But then she glanced at the new smirk on Kenji's face and got angrier. She snatched his cell phone out of her pocket.

"You should really learn to not leave your cell phone around," she told him and with Kenji momentarily distracted, she sidestepped him towards the exit. Kenji stared at his phone, lost, and turned around.

"You're mad because I left my phone on your bed?" Rin really wanted to punch Kenji, but she recalled the time she had done so before. She ended up bruising her knuckles pretty bad. Rin was a good talker and could attack with vicious words. But she damn sure didn't pack enough bite with her bark. Rin twirled around, heated.

"No, I'm mad 'cause at five o'clock this morning, some guy named Damon texts your loud ass phone talkin' 'bout, 'hey sexy, watcha doin.'" I'm not even your girlfriend, but look how that makes me feel." Rin glared at the dumbfounded look on Kenji's face. "Now, imagine if that had been Kira, who you've been avoiding since yesterday." Kenji bit his lip. Rin shook her head. "Yeah, I thought so." With a sharp turn, she headed out of the stables.

Kenji knew he was fucked up. He knew that if Rin wanted to, she could go tell Kira and everything would be a done deal. And what could he say? The truth? Yeah the fuck right. Kenji sprinted behind Rin and grabbed her arm, forcing her back around.

"Look, don't go around assuming anything. I'm not the only one with secrets here," he said, giving her a knowing look. Rin's eyes narrowed at him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know; you tell me. Ya find out the little fucker you practically fucked on the dance floor is your teacher and now you suddenly have to meet him after school today. Got something you want to say to me?" Rin's hand itched to slap the hell outta Kenji.

"Don't you dare try to twist everything around on me," she growled, shocking them both. She just fucking growled. What the hell? "There is nothing going on with me and…him. You, on the other hand, have a situation and I'm in the fucking middle."

"Nobody asked you to be."

"Yeah, ya did when I caught you checking out some guy. Kenji, you need to make a decision. Are you or are you not gay?" She asked. Kenji pulled her closer, tightening his grip on her arm.

"Keep it down, would ya?" They glanced around, trying to decipher if anyone was around. Kenji didn't smell anyone. He didn't notice that Kira had indeed hid behind one of the stables, only having just arrived to see him pull Rin close. She squinted her eyes and tried to keep quiet, wanting to hear everything.

"Find yourself, won't ya?" Rin shot back. "You don't get it –

"Yes, I do –

"No, you don't," she yelled. Kira tucked some hair behind her ear, perturbed and interested in her friend's outburst. Gripping her miniskirt so that it didn't ride up too high, she lowered herself and hid. Rin pointed towards the open campus. "That is my friend – _my best friend_ – that you're playing with. I said I love you, but I can't keep a secret forever."

"That's a fucking lie," Kenji growled. Rin raised her eyebrows, placing the free hand on her hip. "You created the lying games _because _you were already keeping a secret." Rin clenched her jaw and Kenji knew he had her. "Come on, Rin. I'm your best friend and I know you've been lying for as long as I have been knowing you."

"That's not fair. You're lying to cover your ass. I lie because I have to."

"And why is that?"

Silence.

"I thought so. So, if you can't be honest with the people that love you, then maybe you shouldn't start preaching to me about the truth." Kenji finally released her and Rin rubbed her arm, feeling the soreness. She was going to bruise. She glared at Kenji.

"You need to find yourself and I mean, fast. Because once the dust settles and the truth is out there, we're done for and it's gonna be all on you." They stared at each other for a long time. "If you love her, great. If you don't, then you need to be honest. Because I am not letting her get heartbroken over your sorry ass." Kenji's eyes softened and finally, he showed a guilty side. Kira stared at her boyfriend, feeling the tears prickling her eyes.

"She's my mate," he finally admitted out loud. Rin's eyes widened, surprised. But then they narrowed again and she eyed Kenji, disgusted even more with him.

"Then start treating her like it," she snapped and stomped away. Kenji groaned and glanced down at his phone, at the text Rin must've taken forever looking at. He ran his hand over his hair before taking a deep breath. Salt. Water. Tears. He glanced around him, trying to decipher the scent. He glanced towards the stables. No one was there.

Rin stomped through campus, still pissed. She wanted a smoothie. She wanted to go dive into the pool. She wanted to dance. Rin stopped. She wanted to dance? _What the hell_, she thought. Rin didn't dance. Sure, she could dance, but she didn't really dance much anymore.

Cheering had been just that: cheering. Crazy routines with even crazier tricks and tumbling, all thanks to gymnastics. Nothing that she truly lost herself in, not like she used to with dancing. Not like she had the other night. Damn, Sesshomaru must've really gotten to her –

"Hey," Kira called, following into step with her smoothly. Rin glanced at her friend before feeling self-conscious. While she was voted to be the one girl in their class that could one day become a model, Rin still felt unnaturally dull compared to Kira and right now intensified those emotions.

While Rin was wearing a bright and open flannel shirt with a white tank underneath, jean shorts, and some sneakers with her hair pulled up, Kira looked like she had just stepped out of a glamor magazine. Hair loose and flowing with her bangs slightly tousled, expensive-looking jewelry, a sophisticated looking black pencil skirt, an even dressier blouse, and classic wedges. Rin was still the innocent girl wearing bright colors and experimenting. Kira was dressed for the adult world.

"Hey. You look…cute," she told her friend. Kira grinned.

"Thanks. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite before calculus." Kira tucked some hair behind her ear, eyeing Rin. She knew Rin would try to forget about whatever she had talked about with Kenji. But she would get her to talk.

"Kinda wanted to take a quick shower. Been sweating. Feeling stressed." Kira feigned a concerned look.

"Already? It's only the first week." Rin sighed.

"I know," she replied before giving Kira a smile. "But I'll see you in class later, kay?" She started walking towards the dorms.

"Does it have anything to do with what you and Kenji were talking about?" Kira called and Rin halted, eyes wide. Oh shit. Kira noticed the tense girl. "I saw you at the barn and whatever you two were talking about had something to do with me. What was it?" Rin's pulse quickened slightly.

"Umm…it was nothing much. I just told him to stop avoiding you," she told the other girl, turning around.

"But you do know why he's avoiding me, don't you?" It wasn't really a question, not in Rin's eyes. It was an accusation. Turquoise glared into hazel. This was not good.

"N-not…really. No." Rin felt stupid. Kira's eyes narrowed.

"Which one is it? You either know or you don't." Rin didn't reply. Kira started getting pissed. This was supposed to be her best friend. Sure, Kenji knew Rin first, but Rin herself admitted she felt closer with Kira. "Look, if you wanna keep secrets, fine. I just thought we were closer than this." Kira brushed past Rin angrily and strutted away. "Enjoy your meeting with what's-his-face!"

"Kira!" Kira ignored Rin's call and Rin sighed, feeling lousy. But then Kira reminded her of her dilemma for the evening. _Great. It's bad enough I have their drama. Now, I have to deal with my own. _Rin wondered how the hell she got into this situation before remembering what happened after she'd checked the text back in glass yesterday.

"_As a start, for those who don't know me, I don't appreciate the sound of cell phones in my classroom. So, for all of you with those incessant ring tones and unnecessary devices, I demand that they remain off or just not brought in," Sesshomaru said to the class, but looked straight at Rin without any emotion. Though…if Rin wanted to be honest with herself, she could say that he had a smirk on his face like he was amused or something. _Bastard_, Rin thought._

And last time I checked, teachers asked. Not demanded like a controlling jerk_, her mind also quipped, making Rin smirk. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her._

"_Well, unlike some teachers, I don't believe in asking for anything because as the teacher, I demand respect. So, demanding for something in my classroom is just the same asking. Only I am more serious and will gladly handle those students who feel the need to question my authority." A few students, sophomores, snickered and grinned. _

_Rin's eyed widened and she gasped. Holy fuck, she hadn't meant to say that out loud. Kira nudged her, wondering what the hell was going on between the student and the teacher. But Rin got angry. He was doing this on purpose, pissing her off. _Handle me how_, she asked mentally, knowing he couldn't hear._

"_Well, I am a woman and I demand respect. This means I don't like being talked down to nor do I appreciate being threatened." Sesshomaru stared her so intensely, Rin felt hot again and it felt like the room got stuffy. Those golden eyes set a fire from her face down to her nether regions and a new feeling emerged, causing her to shift her thighs. She was aroused by getting him pissed. How sick did she sound?_

"_And I don't appreciate being addressed with that tone." Sesshomaru spoke coldly, clenching his jaw as he continued to hold her with his gaze. God, that smoldering look held so many wicked promises. "I think it's time you leave my classroom." _Before I do something this school would not appreciate_, he thought._

Before we fuck her on that damn desk_, the darker side of him growled possessively. Rin's face colored with shame and embarrassment. But she refused to give him any satisfaction. So, she rose to her feet and began to walk out of the classroom._

"_And Ms. Fumiko?" His panty-dropping voice called and Rin turned with a raised eyebrow. "You are to meet me in my classroom tomorrow evening. If you don't return, you are not welcome in this classroom and will fail for the rest of the year." Rin seethed and slammed the door behind her. Her phone buzzed. With trepidation, she stared down at the text._

Damn, the sexual tension was palpable. Isn't this still illegal, though? But then again, you're used to lying, aren't ya, pretty girl?

-Unknown

Rin glanced down at her phone, glaring at it. These texts were driving her crazy and if it wasn't bad enough, it felt like someone was watching her at every second. She couldn't even take a shower in her room without feeling paranoid. Someone was out to ruin her, but who? _Fuck my life. _

Kira sat down at the café table outside, sipping an iced tea. She didn't feel like talking to Rin, though Rin wasn't the one she truly was mad at. This had nothing to do with Rin anyway. But it wasn't fair that the girl knew her boyfriend was keeping a secret like that.

"I fucking hate that boy sometimes," she muttered, twirling her straw. Kira wanted to mope and order some ice-cream; cake batter ice-cream, cookie dough ice cream, and chocolate syrup. That would make her feel better. "He's always fucking lying about something and then treating me like shit. Why am I still putting up with him?"

A ringtone went off, hers for Kenji. It was_ Love the Way You Lie_ by Eminem. It was a fitting song for their relationship, minus the physical abuse. Kira stared at it longingly before pressing the ignore button on the screen and sipped her drink. If he wanted to avoid her, she could ignore him.

After a few minutes, her phone buzzed again and Kira knew it wasn't Kenji or Rin. She glanced down at the screen and her eyes widened.

_They say we tell lies to protect the ones we love. But what about the lies we tell ourselves?_

_-Unknown_

What the hell?


	6. Chapter 5: The Charm

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. The beautiful manga and anime belong only to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the idea of the Lying Games or the figure of A from the Pretty Little Liars. Those ideas belong to Sara Shepard. But Kira and Kenji belong to me. Also, I created the sorority.

Summary: When seventeen year old Rin Fumiko began her first year at Shikon University, she didn't expect to be to be courted by the powerful and dangerously sexy Sesshomaru Takahashi. She didn't expect to fall in love. And she damn sure didn't expect to get caught up in her lying games. As Rin tries to keep a mind-blowing secret from him, she's also trying to keep herself and her friends safe from an unknown figure with ties to her past. Who is this stranger? Why is he after her and her friends? And what will happen when Sesshomaru discovers the truth?

Chapter 5: The Charm

Rin groaned as she walked out of Sesshomaru's English classroom after being informed that he was in the one he taught history in. She officially hated the guy now. Okay, not really, but she was definitely heated. Luckily, she had removed the sweaty clothing from earlier and wore something lighter.

Rin donned a cute little crinkled, one-shouldered floral dress that fell to the middle of her thighs. It was lightweight, colored taupe and rose, and had a woven light brown belt that looped around the loose dress, revealing an hourglass figure for Rin's petite frame. The brightness of the dress really showed off the light tan Rin had acquired over the summer. Her bracelet was still around wrist and her earrings were feathery and grazed her shoulders. Rin sported some sexy shades that were studded with diamonds and her lips were simply glossed, revealing the natural pinkness of them. And she wore simple ballet flats. She looked cute and no, it wasn't for Sesshomaru. At least…that's what she had told herself when she was dressing.

Once at the door, Rin shoved it open to reveal Sesshomaru reading at his desk with reading glasses on. _Note to self: avoid teacher if he's wearing reading glasses. Definitely sexy. _Ignoring the sexiness, Rin huffed and stomped towards a seat, one by the window. She grinned inwardly, feeling Sesshomaru watch her body as she sat, crossing her legs.

"You're late," he told her expressionlessly. Rin rolled her eyes. _Tell me something I don't know. _

"Well, maybe you should specify which classroom you're teaching in. You do have two." They stared at each other before Rin lowered her gaze. "Alright, I'm here. What now?" Sesshomaru went back to reading, ignoring her question. Rin sighed, removing her shades and sitting back in her seat. Without wanting to, her eyes fixated on him.

The light blue shirt he wore really brought out his light skin and silvery hair. The shirt stretched at the impressive chest beneath it down to the narrow waist and whatever else that was hidden below his desk. His muscular arms – which held her when they danced and in her dreams – were slightly flexed as he held up the book, captivating her. But those damned eyes. She'd seen them somewhere before –

"Because of your behavior in class, I am assigning you an extra credit assignment that you will work on in the afternoons of the days you don't have me for the next two months." She hadn't even noticed he had moved until he dropped a heavy history book onto the desk. Rin jumped, startled.

"What the hell?" She snapped. Sesshomaru stared down at her.

"I brought you in here to work, not daydream," he said with a slight smirk, amused. Rin blushed at being caught staring. _Asshole_, she snapped at him mentally. She glanced at the book.

"I got smart with you in English. Why are you giving me a history book?" Not to mention, the book was huge. It was a weight Rin could use for lifting. Screw going to the gym!

"Because I want to. Any objections," Sesshomaru challenged. Rin didn't reply. She clenched her jaw instead. "Good. Now, you will be here taking notes for two hours. I expect you to answer all of the questions on page fifty." Rin gaped at his back when Sesshomaru walked back to his desk.

"This is a book about dog demons. You said that we wouldn't go into specific demon groups until second semester." Not that Rin really had much to complain about. Sesshomaru was a dog demon, right? Maybe the book could answer her questions, like the reason why he is the way he is. She wanted to get to know him.

"Do you always question your superiors?" And she wanted to punch him.

"Are you always this insufferable?" Sesshomaru didn't reply, so Rin flipped through the pages.

"This is a lot of reading in two hours." Sesshomaru shrugged and took his seat, picking up his book.

"Well, then maybe you should stop wasting time," he said with an amused grin. Rin shot him a glare. _Well, there goes horseback riding with Kira. _

For almost an hour straight, Rin read the book and answered annoyingly complex questions that made her hate life. Sure, she played the eye game with Sesshomaru; when one wasn't looking, the other would stare. But now, the game was getting old and by this time, Rin couldn't answer any more questions.

_How does a female know she has a mate with a dog demon? _What the hell kind of question was that? Rin damn sure didn't know the answers and the text wasn't specific enough. All it talked about was that dog demons were possessive, protective, albeit overprotective, and one of the most passionate creatures known. Rin glanced at Sesshomaru. She faintly wondered how passionate he could be. _Stop it_, she warned her mind.

"You've been sitting here for the last ten minutes daydreaming. You're not exactly the best student, are you?" Rin shot him a look.

"You're not exactly the ideal teacher, bub," she shot back and smirked. "I can't get this last question. Other than that, I'm done." Sesshomaru up from his desk and walked to Rin's desk. On instinct, Rin backed away slightly. She missed the smirk on his face as he peered down at her book, invading her personal space.

"It's a simple question, really," he said. Rin, having forgotten to breathe, exhaled heavily before giving him her signature glare.

"Well, if it were so simple, I'd have the answer, don't ya think?" Sesshomaru stared back at her face and Rin inhaled sharply. His eyes were so intense, the golden color intensified and smoldering. And they were unusually close, so close that if Rin wanted to, she could lean over and press her lips against his. She was even fantasizing how his lips would feel. Rough, maybe? And definitely warm. What would he taste like?

_It's still summer and it's hot_, she told herself mentally. _And the heat's making you think irrationally. _She really wanted to believe that, but the warmth pooling between her legs said otherwise.

Rin watched as Sesshomaru's eyes darted from her eyes to her lips and back again, causing her to swallow and lick her lips, which felt dry at the moment. His right hand – which had currently been gripping the edge of the desk – moved. Rin didn't know if this was by accident or not, but when he lowered the hand, his claws softly grazed her exposed thigh before reaching up to his pocket.

Her skin burned where his claw had been. She exhaled again and watched him pull a pen from his pocket. Sesshomaru marked her paper with an A- before staring back at her.

"When a female is born, her mate will automatically sense that she exists, no matter where they are on the planet," he explained. "A mark, a symbol of him, will appear on a random area of her body. It will burn when she is born, thus causing her to cry loudly enough for her mate to know where she is. Then, at a certain age, she will start wearing something – anything – that symbolizes she is his. She will never take it off. Dog demons have specific things that their mates will have; necklaces, watches, and charms, etc. It's a matter of who your mate is."

Rin was fixated on his mouth as he spoke, how eloquent and perfect he sounded. How his lips moved. She found something to truly obsess over and Kami, the way they moved as he spoke made her wonder how they'd feel against hers, against her skin…

"And when they finally meet? Does the courting automatically happen or what?" Rin didn't know what possessed her to ask, but she found herself intrigued. So, was there supposed to be fireworks? And what happened if they just didn't like each other? Sesshomaru's eyes held a dark emotion in them, bordering on something and…lust. _Oh Kami. _

"That is completely up to the female, if she accepts the courting," he told her. Rin didn't notice how close they had gotten.

"But how can she not? If two people are meant to be, how can either deny it?" Their faces were too close, but Rin for the life of her could not pull away.

"Again, that is completely up to her…or in this case, them." It was just like that night at the bar. They were just so close and –

!

The timer on Sesshomaru's desk went off, signaling that it was time for Rin to leave. She pulled back instinctively, breathing heavily. Sesshomaru stared at her for a long time, the faintest hint of…is his eye turning red? Rin gasped.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru blinked, the normal golden color returning to his eyes. He turned from her abruptly, leaving Rin feeling cold and empty without the heat he'd been emanating.

"You can leave now." Rin didn't need to be told twice. Gathering her bag and pen, she practically raced out of the room and down the hallway. She stopped and leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

What the fuck was wrong with her? Rin sighed and placed her hand on her forehead, trying to control her breathing. Her bracelet jingled and something caught her eyes. She glanced at all of the charms before settling on the puppy charm. She remembered the way her mother had looked at her when she first saw it, as if she knew something Rin hadn't at the time. Observing it, her eyes fell on the puppy's golden ones. Time stopped.

Her puppy charm had gold eyes and was white. Sesshomaru had golden eyes and silvery-white hair. Sesshomaru said mates held things symbolizing their alphas, or mates. Rin's eyes widened. Holy. Fuck. This was not happening. She couldn't be….it wasn't possible!

She needed help and fast.

"It's complicated," Rin cried out, sinking into the cushion of the sofa. Kagura smiled sympathetically at her play sister, leaning up from her bed.

"Sounds complicated, kiddo." Rin groaned before grabbing the smoothie she'd been craving all day. Immediately, a refreshing burst of cool strawberry and bananas electrified her taste buds and slid down her throat. Rin sighed.

"And what was with my questions? Ugh! I am so confused right now and this is only the first week." Kagura chuckled at Rin's expression.

"I know, right? First week and you've got issues and your friends have issues. Sucks to be y'all right now." Rin's eyes narrowed into slits at Kagura.

"Thanks for rubbing it in." Kagura shrugged.

"Just doing my job as your big sister." Rin sighed again.

"And these fucking texts –

"What texts?" No reply. Kagura sat up fully now. "Rin Mizuki Fumiko, answer me. What texts?" Rin gulped. Kagura meant business when she used middle names.

"Random ones. Nothing important…" Rin glanced at her phone, which hadn't gone off today. She was surprised there weren't any texts, especially after the way she had rushed away from Sesshomaru.

"Obviously, they're important if you mentioned them." Rin avoided Kagura's eyes. "Rin, what aren't you telling me?" Rin opened her mouth, but no words came out. Just as Kagura was about to start pressing the matter, a knock was heard followed by the door opening to reveal Kira. "Hey, Miss Cotton Candy."

"My name's Kira," Kira said. Kagura rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Duh. We all know who your name is. Kenji's got it tattooed across his chest, remember?" Kira's cheeks flushed pink and Rin smirked. She remembered when he had gotten the tattoo. It had been painful for him and painful for her to watch. But once it had healed, the work was marvelous and every time he was shirtless, every girl sulked. Kira definitely had the boy by his heart strings and none of them could take him, not even Kanna, Kagura's slutty ass sister.

"I need help," Kira admitted, plopping down onto the couch beside Rin. Rin smiled at her best friend, holding her hand.

"You're not the only, sugar," Rin told her. Kira smiled. Kagura stared at the two girls with a chuckle before standing and clasping her hands together, looking all too sophisticated and motherly at the same time.

"Come on, girls. Tell Auntie Kagura what the problem is." Kagura stared pointedly at Rin, but it was Kira who answered.

"I think I need to break up with Kenji." Silence filled the room.

Rin's eyes were wide.

Kagura's mouth was wide open and her hands fell loosely.

No. Fucking. Way.

"WHAT!" Both girls yelled. Kira sighed, staring at her hands.

"I think it's time that I end this," Kira said. Before Rin could interject, she continued. "We go on days without talking or him just plainly avoiding me for reasons he has yet to explain. There's so many secrets going on and it feels like can't trust me. And what's a relationship without trust?" Rin turned in the seat to fully face Kira.

"Honey, are you sure? I mean, you love him –

"But it doesn't feel like he really loves me." Kira's eyes watered, surprising Rin. Kira cried, yes. But it had been so long since Kira truly cried in front of Rin. The last time she had seen the pink-haired beauty cry was when Kenji gave her a romantic speech in front of the entire cafeteria. A lone tear escaped Kira's eye. "If this is supposed to be love, then why does it hurt so much?"

Rin didn't have an answer.

"Because…love hurts. Love scars. And love is so beautiful, the pain seems minor. It's magnificent and its heartbreaking. Love is like a charm; you wear it every day and hope like hell it blesses you with something beautiful. Sometimes it does; other times, it doesn't." Kagura spoke dreamily, staring out the window as if she knew. As if she had loved herself. She shook her head and smiled at Kira sympathetically. "It's complicated…but then again, so is life. It's the decisions you make in life that can either uncomplicate things or make them worse." She stared at both girls, hoping that the words reached both.

Rin stared at the wall, blinking back angry tears. She was angry with Kenji for making his relationship with Kira so bad. She was angry that she wasn't a good friend and just told her the truth. She was angry that Kira was so vulnerable. She was angry that Kagura was so smart. She was angry because…she felt something and she didn't know what the hell it was. But she knew one thing…it damn sure wasn't love.

Kira swiped the tears from her eyes and stared at Kagura. _The decisions you make in life, huh?_ Kira sighed. She knew exactly what her decision was. She just didn't know what the outcome would be.


	7. Chapter 6: BrokenHearted Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. The beautiful manga and anime belong only to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the idea of the Lying Games or the figure of A from the Pretty Little Liars. Those ideas belong to Sara Shepard. But Kira and Kenji belong to me. Also, I created the sorority.

Summary: When seventeen year old Rin Fumiko began her first year at Shikon University, she didn't expect to be to be courted by the powerful and dangerously sexy Sesshomaru Takahashi. She didn't expect to fall in love. And she damn sure didn't expect to get caught up in her lying games. As Rin tries to keep a mind-blowing secret from him, she's also trying to keep herself and her friends safe from an unknown figure with ties to her past. Who is this stranger? Why is he after her and her friends? And what will happen when Sesshomaru discovers the truth?

Hey, y'all. Glad to see some people are still following me. Sorry for the hold up. Just got accepted to three schools and I've been busy. But…on to more important things…

Broken-Hearted Girl

"_Rin," the soothing, melodious voice called from downstairs. Rin grinned to herself, setting her little colored pencil down and running to her door. She paused, giggling to herself. She heard her mother sigh at the bottom of the stairs. "Hmm…where could my little pretty girl have gone?" _

_Rin smiled brightly and raced to the top of the stairs just as her mother's shadow disappeared from her sight._

"_I'm right here, mommy," she called. She listened for that familiar laugh, the one that seemed like it was infused with all of the sweetest things the world could offer._

"_Run, Rin. Come on," Mrs. Fumiko called and Rin started running down the steps. As she descended the stairs, the sun slowly started to fade away and darkness began to take over. Rin paused momentarily before observing the windows along the way, led by only the light provided by the moon. And the house was now eerily quiet._

"_Mommy?" No answer. Rin gulped and gripped the railing as she took the last step down. Movement zipped out of her vision to her right and Rin took dainty steps toward the living room. As young as she was, Rin recalled where her mother kept the baseball bat and knew that if she needed it, she could get it. It wasn't too heavy. "Mommy, is that you?" This time she got an answer._

_Strange, indiscernible whispers filled her ears as she walked. The closer she came to the living room, the louder they became. Pausing again, Rin took a deep breath before turning around the corner. She heard someone's breath hitch and thought that it could only be hers._

_There was blood on the beautiful ivory couches her mother just purchased. A pool of blood bathed the dark shiny wooden floors and the deep red stains even spread to the brand new rug. Blood was splattered across pictures and Rin had the faint notion that there was blood on her as well. She glanced down at her own body and gasped. There was blood all over her little ballerina dress and her hands were stained with it._

"_Mommy!" Rin raced towards the front door just as it swung open. She screamed only to see the police standing there, two men who stared at her with sympathy and deep remorse. Behind them, people were gathered around the house, some dressed as though they had just gotten ready for bed. Red and blue lights flashed in the background and she even saw an ambulance car._

"_Sweetheart, we're going to need for you to let the ambulance by," one of the police offers said and Rin glanced behind her. There were three men; two were loading something wrapped and the other steadying the gurney. Without thinking, Rin walked towards them, ignoring the protests of the police officers. Before anyone could stop her, Rin pushed open the bag and a limp, pale hand fell out._

_Rin's eyes widened as she stared at her mother's dead face, peering into the once alive hazel eyes that stared at nothing in particular. Dried blood covered her mouth and Rin caught the last droplet of blood on her cheek. She then noticed the odd angle of her mother's neck, the bones that Rin knew she wasn't supposed to be able to see. Rin's eyes followed the colorful blouse to the wound in her mother's stomach, which still had blood pooled into it. _

_Rin felt a hand on her shoulder and was about to turn away, but then the limp hand grabbed her wrist, yanking her back. Mrs. Fumiko's eyes turned black and her neck made a cracking noise as it turned so that they could meet eye-to-eye._

"_You're next," said the dark, unfamiliar voice that floated from Mrs. Fumiko's mouth._

_Rin screamed._

Rin shot up in the bed, gasping for air and sweating slightly. Her chest heaved as she glanced around her room, her dainty hands clutching the blanket. Rin could hear her own breathing quickening and could feel her heart racing, but she couldn't stop it. She couldn't control it and she knew that she needed to before she passed out. She was having a panic attack.

Rin blinked back tears and tried her hardest to maintain control…to find control. But it was getting harder and harder to actually breathe now. Just as she felt her body about to give out, her bedroom door flung open and Kira raced in. In a blink of an eye, Kira was holding her and petting her hair, soothing her mind with some lullaby Rin had heard once.

After a few minutes, Rin felt her body relaxing in Kira's arms and with a final sigh, she rested her head on Kira's shoulder, breathing heavily.

"Rin, are you alright now?" Kira asked. It wasn't the voice Rin wanted to hear. But that voice had been silenced years ago and Rin knew that there was no way she'd ever hear it again. She nodded slowly as a tear escaped her eye. Rin abruptly turned from Kira and settled back in her bed, pulling the cover and sheet over her body. Kira sighed. "You do this every year."

"Leave it alone, Kira," she muttered into the blanket, staring at the empty wall beside her bed. The bed lost the weight and Rin knew Kira had stood. Kira had gotten the message: Rin had meant, "Leave me alone." She heard Kira walk to the door and was hoping that the girl would leave. But Kira turned around one final time.

"You can put on the brave face to everyone else and make it seem like you're this incredibly strong woman that can handle everything," Kira said and Rin winced at the accusation. "But, on the inside, you're still that same little broken-hearted girl I met one day at the park. And you always will be if you continue to let the past's secrets haunt you." With that being said, Kira closed the door behind her and left.

Rin turned and laid on her back, hand on her smooth forehead as silent tears streamed down her face. She stared at the ceiling for a long time, allowing for Kira's words to sink in. Her best friend was right; Rin just never would admit that. Sighing, Rin wiped her face and glanced at her clock. It was only three o'clock on a Wednesday morning.

She still had a few more hours to sleep. That wouldn't be so bad except for one thing: Rin didn't want to sleep.

And she didn't.

Oooooo

It wasn't a surprise for either Kira or Kenji when Rin didn't show up to class for the day, opting to stay in bed for however long she needed to. Well, that was the excuse Kira gave Kenji. In reality, Rin had left campus around five o'clock in the morning, claiming she was going for a run. Kira hadn't seen or heard from her since.

"We really are a fucked up crew," Kira proclaimed as she deleted all of Kenji's latest texts and disappointed herself with the sight of no messages from Rin. She sighed and set her phone down just as Kenji came into view. He was walking towards her and despite her better judgment, Kira couldn't help but find him so adorable with that grin on his face. _Stupid cute_, her mind quipped before she fixed a glare on him.

"Hey," he said and leaned over to kiss her. Kira rolled her eyes and turned her face away, making him kiss her cheek. Her skin tingled and Kira hated it. Kenji sighed and sat beside her. "I'm guessing you're still mad at me." Kira stared at him for a long time, feeling tears prickling her eyes before blinking and setting up a poker face.

"Actually, Kenji. I'm not. In all actuality, I'm not mad anymore," she replied and his lips widened into a smile. Kenji wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Good. Now, we can go back to normal," he exclaimed and leaned over to kiss her, but Kira put a hand in his face.

"No, we can't," she snapped. "Because you see, Kenji, I'm not mad anymore. No, I let go of the anger. I'm just…done." Abruptly, Kira stood and walked away from the lounge, heels clicking. She knew Kenji was following her and was not surprised to feel a large hand envelope her arm. She turned and met Kenji's confused face.

"Done? Done with what?" Her heart hurt and emotion clogged her throat, but Kira steeled her expression.

"With this. With you. With us…" Kenji's eyes saddened immediately and his hand tightened on her.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do," Kira replied. "I can't take this anymore, Kenji. So, let's be grownup about this and end…whatever this is." She tried to walk away, but Kenji sped in front of her and halted her.

"Whatever this is? Baby, this is love. I love you," he proclaimed and tried to kiss her again, seizing her by her forearms. Kira managed to put some kind of distance between their bodies and kept him from kissing her, but she couldn't get out of his hold.

"You love me, but you hide from me. You love me, but you keep secrets. This is supposed to be love?" Kira spat the word out bitterly, not being able to keep the tears from falling. "If this is your version of love, then that's good to know – "

"No, it's not," Kenji argued, trying to make Kira look him in the eyes. When she finally did, his heart broke. The gorgeous turquoise eyes that had captured his heart years ago were filled with tears and realized why Rin got so angry with him. These weren't just tears Kira showed to him during arguments. These were pent-up tears that he had caused, that he had never noticed.

He truly was the epitome of the worst boyfriend. Ever.

"You know I love you. There are just some things that I'm not ready to tell you…" Kira watched him bite his lip, still keeping things from her.

"Secrets you're not ready to tell me, but you love me. What happened to being honest with each other? Love demands trust and honesty on both sides, but I haven't got shit from you. You hold me at bay and treat me like a stranger, but you supposedly love me?"

"Kira – "

"No, you listen," she barked and any person that walked in the hallways dispersed, not wanting to get the wrath of the pink-haired beauty that was telling her boyfriend off. And Kenji? For all his mighty talk and muscles, he was quiet as a mouse. "One time, you tried to tell me that I was just paranoid for no reason and using every argument as a reason to push away. And you were wrong then and you are wrong now and don't you dare try to tell me otherwise. Kenji, you know I love you and I probably always will. But I hold onto you for dear life, but you never let me all the way in.

"You keep pushing me further and further away from everything. You rarely want me at your house or near your family. You've gone days avoiding me and ignoring my calls. And I am so done with this and you. So, this is over. We. Are. Over." Kira was sobbing by the time she was done.

"I am not letting you go," Kenji growled, yanked her to him and kissed her roughly, almost forcing all thought from Kira's mind. But she regained her senses and pulled herself away, staring into stormy grey eyes.

"If you love me, you'll let me go. Now," she told him. Kenji refused for a long time and the two stood there in silence, neither saying anything nor doing anything. Then, reluctantly, Kenji released her and Kira sighed. "Love hurts; I know that. But it's not supposed to feel like this." Feeling the oncoming tears, Kira started walking away from Kenji, breath hitching in her throat at every breath she took because she was fighting the urge to sob again.

Kira hadn't even made it down the hall before she heard a loud commotion, causing her to flinch and for her heart to clench in fear. She whirled around and saw Kenji still there, his fist into the wall beside him. She gasped and stared as he pulled his hand out of the gigantic hole in the wall. People were definitely gathered in the hall, but Kira ignored them.

All she could do was stare into the heartbroken, angry eyes of her now ex-boyfriend.

_I guess Rin isn't the only one on the broken-hearted girl train_, she thought sadly before walking out of the building and towards her next class.

Ooooo

Rin paused, clutching the sleeves of her white jean jacket as she stared at the grassy area. The wind whipped past her and tugged her hair in its breeze. Squinting her eyes at it, Rin observed the area. It was quiet. No one was visiting today. The sky was blue and the cool breeze of the oncoming autumn made the place peaceful. It was a perfect day and Rin was at the last place a girl should be on such a beautiful day.

She was at the cemetery.

Rin began walking onto the grass, passing different headstones. Dead flowers were one way and more alive, vibrant flowers were another. She smiled at one grave because a kid must've tied a balloon to the flowers there. Rin faintly remembered a time when her mother had snuck out here to sit. She'd always been beside this pretty tree whose branches leaned over slightly so that Rin could climb them.

Rin remembered catching her mother one time after her father had given her a ride. She ran to her mother, sat in the woman's lap and asked her why she came her so much. Mrs. Fumiko smiled softly before telling Rin that the cemetery didn't contain dead bodies. It contained beautiful, lively souls that watched over this place and watched over their loved ones. She told Rin that sooner or later, she would be one of those souls and that if Rin came out here one day, she'd feel her around. Rin hadn't realized that that moment for her mother to become one of those souls would happen so soon.

"Hey," she exclaimed to the grave. It lay before that same exact tree her mother used to sit by. She knelt before the grave and reached out to it daintily, caressing the surprisingly smooth stone. "It's that time again. You know, the anniversary of your death. I decided to keep up the tradition and visit you.

"I had told myself that I would go to school, but I didn't have it in me this time. I couldn't take it and that dream was so real. And I am so scared." Rin was crying now. She could barely see the grave anymore because of her tears. "The truth is, there's so many things I need to talk to you about, so many things I wish you were her for. I miss you and that scares me because that means I'm alone and I don't want to be alone." Rin covered her face with her hands and let out a sob. When she looked up, she now read the words:

In Loving Memory of a beloved couple who loved each other more than their love for life and whose legacy will live on through their even more beloved baby girl.

Mr. Sai Himura Fumiko and Mrs. Minako Isobel Fumiko

Rin felt more tears come at the first name she read and recalled the hours she waited at the hospital for her father to come only for her aunt to arrive. Seeing the grief-stricken look on Sakura's face, Rin knew her father was dead. She later found out that he was found bound to his office chair with a hole in his chest and his head chopped off but then placed back on his body neatly.

"Daddy," she whispered sadly. "You weren't supposed to die too. You weren't supposed to leave me too."

Rin didn't feel the eyes watching her.

Ooooo

Sesshomaru scanned the seedy bar, disappointed in himself for not going to a much more upscale place. However, he was not in the mood for some gold-digging whores and even more egotistical bastards that wanted to increase their popularity in the world. He may have been the son of a wealthy businessman, but that didn't mean that he was a socialite like his brother.

No, he'd rather gut a motherfucker.

His eyes fell on a disturbing sight. At ten o'clock at night, Rin Fumiko was at this rundown bar with no friends in sight and drinking what appeared to be some kind of vodka. He could tell by the way she swayed on the stool that she'd been here for a while. And this wasn't her first drink.

"Well, if it isn't the mighty Lord Sesshomaru of the West," she exclaimed dryly when he arrived, voice dripping with sarcasm and a hint of sadness. He smelled the strawberry-flavored Ciroc from where he stood. "And to what do we owe this unpleasant surprise, Mr. Takahashi?" Sesshomaru sat on the stool beside her.

"You shouldn't be here, girl," he told her and Rin bristled.

"I have a name, so use it," she snapped. "And what are you gonna do? Make me go home? Or are you gonna rip my throat out in your demon form like you did Takada back in the Feudal Era?"

If Sesshomaru was surprised by Rin, he definitely didn't show it. Well, he did raise an eyebrow but that was all the inclination he gave her. He was genuinely surprised that she had read that far into her textbook. They wouldn't be covering the feudal era until December.

"You will never see me in my true form," he told her seriously. Rin laughed in his face before gulping down the liquid. Sesshomaru watched her face scrunch up before she grinned at him. He cut his eyes at the bartender before the young man could refill her glass.

"Why? Afraid I won't like the big, bad puppy?" She teased and giggled.

"Rrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnn," he growled at her and Rin laughed again.

"What? Am I supposed to be intimidated by the infamous warning growl of the mighty Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Rin, glaring at her. "You might be the all-powerful, intimidating Sesshomaru that many people cower from. But you don't scare me, not in the slightest." Rin was smiling now, challenging him with her. "So, come on. Hit me with your best shot."

She was taunting him and Sesshomaru knew that. She'd done it before.

"It's time for you to go," he said and stood. Rin scoffed and turned away. Without warning, Sesshomaru hoisted her out of her seat and Rin felt like a little doll in his arms. A very pissed down.

"Put me down you tall, mean doggy," she cried and thrashed in his arms as Sesshomaru practically yanked her out of the bar. As soon as they were outside, Rin managed to ease herself out of his grip and tried to walk back into the bar. But some slimy-looking guy stopped her.

"Hey, sexy. Wanna dance?" He asked and Rin smiled drunkenly.

"Let's go," she replied and just as the guy was about to wrap an arm around her waist, Sesshomaru grabbed the guy's wrist, squeezing tightly. The guy let out a cry.

"Absolutely not," Sesshomaru growled possessively and shoved Rin behind him. Satisfied with her position, Sesshomaru threw the man to the ground and bared his canines at him. The human shrunk back in fear and Rin watched in absolute disbelief.

"Are you honestly scared of him?" She asked the other guy and he walked away. More like ran, if Rin wanted to be honest. Rin called after him, "You shouldn't be scared of him. I'm not." Sesshomaru grabbed her upper arms and turned her to face him.

"You have done this for the last three years and this will be the last time you ever do this again. You will not come back to this bar ever in your life. I will not allow this." Rin didn't like Sesshomaru's tone when he spoke to her. He was authoritative and controlling.

"And why do you care?" She snapped.

"Because I have been saving you from making a fool of yourself since you were thirteen," Sesshomaru growled and Rin stared at him in confusion, not drunk but not sober either. "As soon as you were thirteen, you ran away on the anniversary of your parents' deaths and started coming to this bar. And I have been the one keeping you from getting raped or worse, killed. Your stupid human ways of grieving are not helping and they make you look pathetic. And you will stop this nonsense. Tonight." Rin glared at him despite the tears in her eyes.

"Nobody asked you to do shit for me." Rin could've sworn Sesshomaru winced at her words, but maybe she was just imagining shit. She had about four drinks. "Like you said, my fucking human ways make me look pathetic. And we all knew that Lord Sesshomaru hates all humans. So, why do you care what happens to a little pathetic human like me?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply.

Silence filled the air and Rin didn't realize how close they were until then. Her hands her against his chest, no longer pushing. He still gripped her upper arms and had her pressed so closely against him that she could feel every inch of his body. And her feet were barely touching the floor, so she was literally face-to-face to him.

Sighing, Sesshomaru released her and let her stand on her own shaky legs. Rin frowned at him defiantly and folded her arms over her chest. Sesshomaru needed a drink. This girl was fucking tiresome. How he was stuck with her didn't know.

"I'm taking you home, Rin," Sesshomaru said and Rin shifted all of her weight on her left leg.

"No." Sesshomaru was in her face in a flash and Rin gasped at how small she felt. At that moment, she actually felt intimidated and a tad bit afraid of the stony look in Sesshomaru's golden eyes. She almost forgot how gorgeous they were.

"Let's. Go." He gritted out the words and without any more arguing, Rin nodded slowly. Satisfied, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and hauled her to his 2012 Escalade.

The hybrid – as Kenji had pointed out at one point – was silver with black details. The glass windows were tinted. Sesshomaru unlocked the car, opened the passenger door, and helped Rin into the truck. With her buckled up, he closed the door and was in his seat before Rin could observe the inside properly. And when she did, she had to say she was impressed.

The stunning interior, trimmed in elegant brushed aluminum accents and polished chrome appeared to accommodate up to eight people, though Rin knew he lived by himself. Luxurious details include supple leather-trimmed, 14-way power-adjustable front seats with memory settings and elegant French-stitched seams, a premium 10-speaker Bose® 5.1 surround sound system and a leather- and wood-trimmed steering wheel. How Rin knew half of that crap she didn't know.

"Nice car," she commented without a response. She huffed and gazed out the window. Fine, he didn't need to speak. Wasn't hurting her none. _Yeah, it is_, her mind taunted her. She told it go fuck itself.

The ride was filled with silence and Rin shivered slightly, pulling her jacket closer to her body. Without looking at her, Sesshomaru flipped on the heater and tossed her a blanket that was on the backseat. Rin wrapped herself in the soft blue fabric.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Still no reply. She didn't say anything for a minute, opting to stare out the window. But then something occurred to her. "So, I was right back at the bar with Kagura. I remembered you from nights like these?"

Not a fucking peep from the demon. Rin frowned.

"Look, if you're not gonna say anything, then you might as well just drop me off at the next corner. I can wait for the next bus." She didn't think he'd say anything after that, but after his sigh, she knew he would.

"Yes, Rin. You were right." He told her, still not looking at her. She stared at him for a long time, trying to get some emotion out of him.

"You could've just let me get raped or whatever," she replied and again, Rin could've sworn he winced. Sesshomaru never wanted to think of anything like that to happen to Rin, not if he could stop it. Just the thought of some other man with his hands on her sent waves of animosity to his very core.

_**Mine**_, the darker part of him whispered and Rin watched his eyes flicker red momentarily. Had she just pissed him off? She read that dog demons' eyes bleed red when they're ready to change. It happens when they're mad. It happens when they're aroused to, but she wasn't doing anything to turn him on.

"Why do you do this?" She whispered and the mesmerizing gold hue returned, locking her in place.

"Because I have to," he replied and for a moment, Rin felt somewhat hurt. She felt like she was a responsibility, a burden he'd been cast with.

"I hardly believe anyone can force you to do anything you don't want to do. You don't have to save me." She spoke almost bitterly, still whispering. They stopped at a light. Sesshomaru turned his face to her fully now.

"Trust me, I have to," he admitted. "I will never let anything happen to you. Ever." They stared at each other for a long time and Rin leaned her head back against her seat, not able to take her eyes off of the gorgeous demon beside her.

She saw honesty in his eyes and actual concern. But she also saw confusion and understood completely. And Sesshomaru could see she did. This was new for him. He never had to care about anyone before. Sure, he had family, but he didn't have to care about her. However, he did and he couldn't explain why. She didn't even have the answers for him.

"Well, thank you," Rin whispered and gave him a soft smile. For a second, his eyes softened at her and Rin felt her heartbeat increase before the light changed out of the corner of her eyes, breaking the connection. Sesshomaru turned back to the road and pulled onto campus.

Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot closest to Rin's dorm and Rin stepped out of the car on her own, placing the blanket in the seat. Sesshomaru watched her every movement.

"I'm sober enough to get to my room," she reassured him. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rin." Rin smiled sadly before walking into the building. Once she got into her apartment, she noticed Kira on one of the couches. The girl was laid out and there was a book on the floor. Rin could see tears on her friend's face and knew she would question her about it later. But for now, she was exhausted suddenly. She pulled a pink blanket over Kira, who snuggled into it responsively, and walked towards her room. When Rin pulled her bedroom door open, Rin gasped.

Sesshomaru was standing near her window. He'd been waiting for her. Sesshomaru had planned to drive home and drink some wine. Then, he'd drown himself in grading some tests that seniors took that might just disappoint him in the end. Yeah, he'd planned on downing the entire bottle. But the urge to see Rin again overpowered everything and he parked the car down the street before climbing through her window.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed out, flicking on her blue lamp. "What are you doing here?"

"I will not allow you to stay up any longer. You barely got any sleep last night and that will not happen again," he told her. Sesshomaru's lips curved into a slight smirk. "You need all the rest you can get for my test tomorrow." Rin chuckled and tore off her jacket, throwing on a pink bean chair.

"Right," she nodded. "The psychological analysis of Crime and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoevsky." She kicked off her combat boots and climbed into her bed, not caring to pull the blanket over herself. Sighing, Rin watched Sesshomaru turn the light off now. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Can you stay with me for a little while?" She asked. She didn't understand why she asked. Sesshomaru hadn't even hinted to her that she was his mate or that he intended for her to be. So, why did she need him?

"No." She blinked back the immediate tears to his rejection and turned away from him.

"Okay," she said quietly and curled up in small ball. Without warning, Rin's bed sunk in at an extra weight and Rin felt a very warm body press itself against hers, curling into her. "Sesshomaru?"

"Go to sleep, Rin. You need it," Sesshomaru ordered and she relaxed against him, sighing when he wrapped an arm around her waist. Near the verge of sleepiness, Rin opened her eyes.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What, Rin?" He sounded a little impatient and Rin smiled.

"If this is your way of courting me, you're gonna have to do a lot better than this," she told him and she felt the soft rumbling in his chest. He was chuckling at her. She snuggled closer into him. "But you're doing a good job so far."

A comfortable silence filled the room and Rin faintly wondered how many times he'd held her, if she ever even asked him to hold her before.

"Go to sleep, Rin."

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 7: The Girl in Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. The beautiful manga and anime belong only to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the idea of the Lying Games or the figure of A from the Pretty Little Liars. Those ideas belong to Sara Shepard. But Kira and Kenji belong to me. Also, I created the sorority.

Summary: When seventeen year old Rin Fumiko began her first year at Shikon University, she didn't expect to be to be courted by the powerful and dangerously sexy Sesshomaru Takahashi. She didn't expect to fall in love. And she damn sure didn't expect to get caught up in her lying games. As Rin tries to keep a mind-blowing secret from him, she's also trying to keep herself and her friends safe from an unknown figure with ties to her past. Who is this stranger? Why is he after her and her friends? And what will happen when Sesshomaru discovers the truth?

Hey people! I am truly sorry about not updating this story and then updating another. If you've watched The Vampire Diaries, then you know that the plots have all been created for me; I simply need to add another character's story into it. That's easy. This story comes from my own creative juices and I've had writer's block every time I think about the next chapter because the story is a lot more complex in my mind. It's gonna be awesome…just bear with me.

The Girl in Red

"Someone's in a good mood, I see," Kira commented as Rin sashayed through the door. Rin tossed her a dimpled smile as she closed the front door.

Kira wasn't lying. Rin looked good in a red sleeveless knee-length dress. It had a rounded neckline, the skirt was billowy and flowing around her knees, and there was a black studded belt around her waist. Rin wore black studded boots with three inch heels, a black leather jacket and her hair was out and slightly tousled.

"And once you see what I have planned, you'll be in a good mood too," Rin promised and hopped on the couch. Kira set her book down and gave Rin a skeptical look.

"And what does the amazing Rin Fumiko have planned for me today?" Kira inquired sarcastically. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you must know," Rin exclaimed dramatically and Kira grinned. She watched Rin reach into her purse and pull out tickets. "You and I have a spa date." Kira's eyes widened.

"No way!"

"Yes way," Rin exclaimed with a grin at her friend's face. "Ya see, I have a friend who has a friend that owns a nice little spa. And that friend just gave us free tickets to get the whole nine yards!" Kira just stared at Rin.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. Rin smiled sadly.

"Kenji's not talking to me. He's not ready yet," she admitted and Kira stared down at her lap. "And you're not exactly happy either. So, this is my way of reaching one of you. I'll…work with him eventually." Kira sighed.

"So, what is this? A pity party?" Kira asked bitterly and Rin shook her head.

"Of course not, sweetie. But this is a girl party…one in which we can talk about how much we hate stupid boys and eat chocolate and be pampered. All at the same time." Kira smiled at Rin.

Usually, even days after Rin depressed herself with the thought of her parents' deaths, Rin would still be depressed or just getting to a point where she was actually smiling. But now, for some odd reason, Rin was strangely happy and energetic. And Kira truly believed that it had something to do with that silver-haired God of a teacher.

"Where is this coming from?" Kira asked suspiciously and Rin could feel her heartbeat pick up.

"Nowhere," she said quickly. "Just wanted to be a good friend."

"Uh huh," Kira smirked. "And this has nothing to do with your coming to the dorm late a few nights back? Or the fact that Mr. Takahashi was nice to you in class?" Rin scoffed.

"You call that nice?" Rin inquired, recalling class yesterday.

"_Ms. Fumiko, glad to see that you haven't allowed your pride to prevent you from coming to class," Sesshomaru commented the minute Rin walked into the English class. Kira gave Rin a warning look, reminding Rin that she wasn't allowed to snap back._

_Rin coolly ignored the looks from her classmates, walked to Sesshomaru's desk and placed a stack of papers on his desk. Sesshomaru glanced at the stack before meeting her bright hazel eyes._

"_Those are the required essays you assigned me, my tickets back to class," she said to him. Sesshomaru just stared at her for a long time and Rin's heart began to race as she recalled the other night when he'd held her._

_They hadn't talked since then. Sesshomaru had left that next morning quickly, leaving Rin wrapped in the soft blue blanket from his car. A note on her dresser told her to stay away from that bar and to study. Other than that, Rin hadn't heard or seen Sesshomaru. On the day of the test, there had been a substitute, some asshole named Jaken, who seriously hated humans. He even tried to say Rin cheated, but Rin heard Sesshomaru squashed that._

_Sesshomaru, remembering they were in class, took his eyes off her face and pushed the papers into a folder._

"_I will put these into the grade book," he told her. Rin tilted her head slightly, giving him a puzzled stare. It was…cute, if Sesshomaru wanted to be honest. But he didn't want to be honest at the moment and he damn sure didn't say cute._

"_But you never said these would be graded," she reminded him. It wasn't that the papers were bad and that they would ruin her grade. But putting those papers into the grade book would be boosting her grade and that would be…well, nice._

_Sesshomaru Takahashi didn't do nice._

He did sweet and you had no problem about it then,_ her mind reminded her._

"_Do you want to keep an A in this class?" He shot back and Rin could feel herself softening at that. She gave Sesshomaru a sweet smile, one of the realest he'd ever seen her give anyone. _

_The smile made her face even prettier, but it was her eyes that caused him to feel very uncomfortable. They were brighter than normal and Sesshomaru really wanted to ignore his heart at the moment._

"_Thank you," Rin said sweetly. Kira raised an eyebrow at her friend and teacher, hearing the conversation slightly but not enough. But whatever was going on must be something big because Rin was cheesing like crazy._

"_Just take your seat, Ms. Fumiko," Sesshomaru said dismissively and Rin walked away with a bounce in her step._

"And what would you call it, dear?" Kira asked. Rin shrugged with a secretive smile.

"Being courteous," Rin replied. "And you're stalling. Come on, I want to get there before one."

"Why," Kira asked as she stood and slipped into some boots. Rin grinned.

"Because they're still serving breakfast. And I want chocolate-chip pancakes." Kira giggled at Rin and shoved the girl towards the door.

Oooooo

Sesshomaru watched with narrowed eyes as Rin and that pink-haired girl laughed their way down the stairs from their dorm. Their arms were linked and they were chatting nonstop about pancakes and chocolate and massages.

"If you don't mind my asking, my lord –

"Which I do," Sesshomaru said. But Jaken continued.

"…why are we following that…_human_?" Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken momentarily, causing the green toad demon to flinch at the stony gaze. Sesshomaru didn't like the way Jaken spoke of Rin. It wasn't the first time Jaken had done it, but each and every time, it slipped out.

And it pissed him the fuck off.

"Jaken, do me a favor." Jaken nodded shakily.

"Anything, my lord."

"Shut up," Sesshomaru growled and Jaken nodded, turning his eyes away from Sesshomaru, fearing what Sesshomaru would do if he disobeyed.

Sesshomaru sighed as he turned his attention back to Rin as she closed the passenger side of her ugly, old truck. She paused as if she could feel someone's eyes on her, looked around her, and then climbed into the truck herself.

Years ago, when he first learned that he had been mated to some child – a human child at that – Sesshomaru had been heated. It hadn't been a conversation Sesshomaru wanted to have and she damn sure wasn't what he wanted. Or needed. But somehow, after seeing her just one time, Sesshomaru couldn't possibly understand how he could go another day without seeing her.

_It was too rowdy tonight, but after a day like his, Sesshomaru didn't care. He didn't want the expensive drinks. No, he wanted the good stuff and it wasn't at his house. Not when his father was probably still there._

"_Bourbon," he demanded the minute he sat on the stool. The bartender nodded and poured the drink. Sesshomaru downed it the minute he got it and the bartender was quick to give another._

"_Strawberry daiquiri, please," a female voice that didn't belong in this place requested and both Sesshomaru and the bartender glanced at the girl. _

_She couldn't have been any more than thirteen. She was fair skinned and had tousled dark brown hair. She wore a red little summer dress that fell around her knees in ruffled layers under a light jean jacket. But what caught Sesshomaru's attention was her scent. And her bracelet. _

_She smelled of strawberries and vanilla. The scent flowed from her, probably from a spray. But if he got closer to her skin, he'd probably smell it seeping from her pores. And that bracelet…there was no mistaking that bracelet._

So, this is the human_, Sesshomaru mused before downing his drink. Rin shuffled her feet nervously as the bartender chuckled at her._

"_A virgin one, right sweetheart?" He joked and Sesshomaru watched emotions flash upon her face. She fixed the bartender with an impressive glare._

"_If I wanted a virgin one, I would've stayed home," she snapped. "Now give me my drink."_

"_Sure thing," the bartender replied with a smirk, poured Sesshomaru another, and went to work on Rin's. She took a seat on the stool next to Sesshomaru and he growled low. Her scent flooded to him even more, drowning him in strawberries and vanilla._

_Rin jumped at the sound of Sesshomaru growling and turned her eyes to him. Immediately, the girl appeared to be captivated by him. Sesshomaru could feel the irritation biting at his flesh as she stared at him, making him feel highly uncomfortable._

"_Didn't your parents teach you not to stare at people?" Sesshomaru inquired coldly. Rin turned her eyes away from him and Sesshomaru smelt the oncoming tears._

"_They're dead," she said. Sesshomaru knew that and without wanting to, he felt like one of the biggest assholes in the world. Rin didn't say anything else and when she got her drink, she was gulping it down like it was nothing. At the third gulp, her face scrunched up and she shook her head as she pushed the liquid down._

"_Aren't you a little young to be in a bar, girl?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin cut her eyes at him._

"_And you care, why?" She retorted. Sesshomaru glanced at her._

"_I don't." She nodded._

"_Then don't question me," she shot back. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her._

"_I would refrain from speaking to this Sesshomaru with that tone," Sesshomaru warned her. _

_The demon in him was conflicted. One side of him wanted to install fear into the girl because of her blatant disrespect. But the other side wanted something a little darker than that. It wanted to tame her; lock her in his bedroom and not release her until she knew not to speak to her alpha as she had previously._

_And that scared the shit out of him._

_And not a lot scared Sesshomaru._

"_I would simply refrain from speaking to whatever your name is. Point blank," Rin replied dryly and finished her drink. Her cell phone blared in her jean pocket. She took it out of her pocket and rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru didn't care, but she must not have wanted to hear from whoever that was._

"_Rin, where are you? I am so worried," the older female voice said and Rin rolled her eyes again as the woman went on and on about how concerned she was and how Rin should have told her where she was going. Sounded like nothing more than some bothersome wench in Sesshomaru's eyes._

"_I'm fine, Auntie Sakura," Rin told the woman. "I just needed to get away. Bye." Rin ended the call rudely and shoved the phone back into the pocket. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself, catching Rin's attention. "What?"_

"_What kind of a name is Rin?" He asked. Rin shot him a smirk._

"_I don't know. What kind of a name is Sesshomaru and please, give me a convincing story."_

"_You have a lot of guts, little girl." Rin grinned at Sesshomaru's words._

"_Get used to it."_

_He did._

That night, Sesshomaru had to take Rin home. She had had three daiquiris. After the second one, Sesshomaru threatened the bartender. But somehow, Rin snuck another. So, he'd been stuck with the task of taking her home. Of course, like always, she resisted and put on a show. But that first night, she cried. And without needing to be asked, Sesshomaru held her.

Sesshomaru growled low as he pulled into his driveway at the memory. Without trying, the damn girl had snuck into his life and was now permanently stuck. And if those fateful nights weren't enough, his father made it that much more obvious.

InuTaisho's car was already in Sesshomaru's driveway.

_Mother is never this annoying_, Sesshomaru thought as he slammed his door and tossed Jaken his car keys. The toad limped away, ready to bark orders at someone else. Sesshomaru pushed his door open and allowed one of the maids to take off his coat.

"Well, hello, son," his father's voice called from Sesshomaru's study. Irritation crawled on Sesshomaru's flesh as he stepped into the room. InuTaisho sat in Sesshomaru's swivel chair, leaned back and feet on Sesshomaru's desk.

The older demon looked too much like Sesshomaru's pesky half-brother, Inuyasha. The playful smirk. The mischievous glint in his eyes. And that was annoying as fuck.

"Father," Sesshomaru spoke calmly. "What an unwanted surprise." InuTaisho chuckled at his oldest son as the younger demon poured himself a glass of Scotch.

"Now, Sesshomaru. For shame! I thought I taught you more manners than that," he teased. Sesshomaru glared at his father.

"What do you want?"

"To see how my soon-to-be daughter-in-law is," InuTaisho said with a grin. Sesshomaru inwardly rolled his eyes. InuTaisho knew damn well how Rin was; as stubborn and smart-mouthed as she was years ago. "How is our elusive girl in red?"

"Just charming," Sesshomaru replied sarcastically. InuTaisho chuckled.

"Come now, Sessho, old boy –

"Stop calling me that," Sesshomaru growled.

"I would think your relationship would blossom by now. You've been…so protective of her, even when she was young." InuTaisho watched different emotions flash upon Sesshomaru's face and almost laughed. His son may seem cold and aloof to everyone, but InuTaisho knew him.

The idiot cared. He just wasn't ready to admit it.

"I do not wish to discuss my relationship with Ms. Fumiko with you, Father," Sesshomaru stated sharply and InuTaisho chuckled again. "Now, if you please, I'd like my study to myself. I have tests to grade."

"Come now, dear. You can always make time for your parents, can't you?" Another voice purred smoothly and Sesshomaru cringed.

Of all the fucking days in the world, they both just had to decide to fuck with him today. _I stand corrected. She is much more annoying_, Sesshomaru thought before gritting his teeth as he glanced at his balcony. Leaning against the doorframe was a woman he really did not want to see at the moment.

His mother.

Rei Nakaruma was as beautiful as she was deadly and Sesshomaru knew that all too well. His mother oozed superiority, sensuality, and coldness better than any female known to man. She wore a deep blue dressy shirt under a stylish black blazer which fit her hourglass figure and looked good against her pale skin, she wore dark skinny jeans which a mother should not be wearing according to Sesshomaru's mind, and ankle-high heeled boots. Her long silver-white hair was actually out of their usual bun and curled, long bangs falling over red eyes.

She looked young and hip. Sesshomaru didn't know if he wanted to like that or not.

"Mother, I thought you were in Spain. You were hosting a fashion show in Nantes, remember?" Sesshomaru ground out. Rei grinned.

"Oh, I was. But Izayoi is taking care of it for me. I hope you don't mind, Inu," she said with a careless flip of a hand. InuTaisho shook his head, not truly caring. After all, he was not about to refute the idea of his mate and his ex-wife getting along. That was a damn miracle. "Anyway, I wanted to see my boy and his little…human." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Rei.

"If you are going to refer to my mate as such, then you can always not be around. I think we'd both rather that," Sesshomaru told her and gulped his liquor down. InuTaisho choked back a laugh when Rei shot him a look. She then smiled at her son.

"Now, where would the fun be in that?" She asked, glossy red lips parting into a sinister smile. Sesshomaru didn't like that look. "After all, I have to be actively present in your lives if I am to tell the council about my supervision of your courting." Sesshomaru deadpanned.

"What?"

"Oh, you heard me right. I didn't raise you to be incompetent. Then again, I left you with Izayoi and Inu for three years. Who knows how much damage your intellect has suffered?" Rei's grin really made Sesshomaru wanted to throw her off the balcony.

"I can assure you, Mother, that my intellect is intact. Whose idea was this?" He glared between his parents, knowing damn well they both brought this idea to the council. Rei glanced at InuTaisho who nodded in return.

"Well, it would've been the half-breed, but that wouldn't have been as fun," she purred and Sesshomaru growled at her. She raised an eyebrow. "Don't growl at your mother, boy."

"Mother…" It was that warning growl and Rei narrowed her eyes. Sesshomaru had better watch who he growled at like that. She was the last person who would accept it.

"Anyway, seeing as how your father is already on the council, we agreed that it would be…interesting for me to supervise this." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"So, this is for your entertainment?" Rei giggled. She fucking giggled. When the hell did Rei Nakaruma giggle?

"Mostly," she replied honestly. "Besides, mother always knows best. If I am going to let some human wench take over my position as the Lady of the West, she had better learn quickly." Sesshomaru glared even harder at her.

"I will not accept this," Sesshomaru said. Rei narrowed her eyes further.

"You don't have to, but the council has already made their decision. Refuse this and we will make sure that you will never mate with that girl." Rei said.

Sesshomaru could feel the beast inside of him clawing its way out and he didn't care. His talons grew and his fangs grew larger. The crescent moon on his forehead – normally covered by makeup – glowed brightly. InuTaisho tensed. Rei simply stared at her son.

No one ever told Sesshomaru to stay from his mate. She was his and he would claim her eventually. Until then, no one had the right to take her away. No one, not even the bitch that birthed him. _**Mine**_, he growled viciously in his head.

"You will not keep my mate from me," he growled in a deeper, animalistic voice.

"Watch us," Rei shot back and Sesshomaru lunged at her.

Sesshomaru wrapped a large hand around his mother's throat, claws digging into her flesh, and slammed her into the nearest wall. Rei gripped his arm and with surprising strength, threw Sesshomaru onto the floor. Sesshomaru felt the air escape his lungs as he crashed into the wooden floor, sending a few chunks of wood flying into the air. Before he could even take a breath, Rei was on top of him, straddling him and holding him down by his throat with an iron grip. She bared her fangs at her son and hissed.

"Listen here, pup," she growled as Sesshomaru struggled beneath her. But she refused to budge and honestly, Sesshomaru wasn't trying as hard as he could have. It wouldn't have mattered. Rei was stronger than most people believed and she could overpower even InuTaisho if she wanted. "I brought you in this damned world and so help me, I can take you out without any remorse."

"Rei, Sesshomaru, calm yourselves," InuTaisho demanded smoothly. He was used to this. Sesshomaru and Rei had a…different kind of mother-son relationship. They fought, verbally and physically. At the end of the day, Sesshomaru loved his mother. Everyone knew that violence and short temper ran in the family.

Rei hissed at Sesshomaru warningly one last time before releasing him and standing smoothly. Sesshomaru finally took a breath before towering over his mother. She just glared at him.

"As much as I have stated that I don't want you with some human child," Rei began and Sesshomaru growled again. "I would never keep you from your mate. Not unless I was ordered to. You know that." Rei calmly straightened her clothing and raked her fingers through her hair to make sure that the curls were still perfect. As she finished settling her stylish necklace, she shot Sesshomaru one final glare. "But don't ever attack me again over some bitch, pup. Next time, the whole world will see you being put back in your place and that is not an idle threat."

Sesshomaru knew that.

"Now that that is settled, who's up for some family time? It's been a minute since we had the whole gang over. Perhaps we could –

"I'll pass," Sesshomaru said quickly and stormed out of his office, leaving his parents alone. Rei smirked at InuTaisho and went to fix herself a drink.

"That is your son," she told her ex-husband as she poured some Scotch.

"You birthed him," he pointed out.

"He came from your sperm first, meaning that the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree. And trust me, that apple is closer than you think." InuTaisho raised an eyebrow at her, too much like Sesshomaru in Rei's eyes.

"And what does that mean?" He asked as Rei slowly walked up to the desk. She slid onto it, seated before him, so InuTaisho removed his feet.

"The once feared and cold InuTaisho changed once he mated his little human, softening just a little," she said and sipped her drink. "And Rin, whether Sesshomaru wants to admit this or not, has already begun to change him. And that might not be such a bad thing after all." InuTaisho smirked at her.

"Look at you growing up! It's just so beautiful!" He exclaimed and stretched out his arms. "Come here, beautiful!" As soon as InuTaisho tried to envelop her in his arms, Rei threw him out of the balcony doors. InuTaisho crashed into the balcony.

"Dumbass," she muttered and threw her glass at InuTaisho's head, which would probably leave a bump on his head. InuTaisho dazedly watched his ex-wife strut out of the room with a small smile.

Oooooo

"Oh my God," Kira moaned as the large hands carefully massaged her skin. "Best day ever!" Rin giggled at her best friend as Kira received a massage. Rin was relaxing in the mud bath, face covered with the creamy stuff that would "soften her skin better than anything in the world" and cucumbers over her eyes.

"Told you," Rin chimed.

"I am so glad that you made me come here. I was way too depressed for my own good," Kira added.

"Tell me about it," Rin said. "You were way to quiet and come on, you're the fashion model between us. There's a problem if I'm the one getting dressed up and you're decked out in sweats. Hell, that's not even a problem. That's just scary." Kira giggled.

"Gee, is that all I'm known for?" Rin thought about the question for a second.

"Yeah, kinda," she replied and Kira found the nearest object – a cucumber slice – and threw it at a laughing Rin. Rin felt the vegetable fall onto her shoulder, so she picked it up and ate it. She was glad it was a cucumber. It could've been anything and Rin would've eaten it.

"So, Halloween is coming up," Kira recalled. "What's the plan?" Rin shrugged.

"I was thinking about sexy angels or something," Rin suggested and Kira got excited.

"Oooh…and Kagura could be the head angels because she's so tall and old," she added and Rin laughed.

"I am so snitching on you," she exclaimed while laughing. The timer beside Kira went off and Rin sighed. "Guess it's time for me to wash all of this ick off." The man massaging Kira grinned.

"The showers are on your left as you walk out," he told her. Rin removed the cucumbers and ate them as she pulled on her robe. She flashed Kira a smile as she walked out.

"Have fun," she yelled and heard a small, "I will." Rin threw her robe into the dirty clothes hamper and grabbed a clean towel. She placed it on one of the many shelves and stepped into a secluded shower and closed the screen door, stepping into a spray of pure hot heaven.

Rin let the steaming water run down her hair and her body, cleaning herself of the mud and the cream. She sighed, allowing the water to soothe her muscles even more. This is what she needed. Despite all of the Sesshomaru and Kira and Kenji mess, Rin was already stressed. College was more than she thought it would be. While it did remind her of high school, college was a different ball game and Rin had never been prepared for it. She had Kagura to lessen the stress, but there were two essays due tomorrow, a three-hundred Calculus homework assignment due the day after, and she had to reply to three blogs by midnight. She needed a moment to just relax and –

The sound of a glass-shattering scream filled Rin's ears and tore her from her thoughts. Sliding the screen door open slowly, Rin stepped out cautiously. She reached for her towel and wrapped it around herself, not even bothering to dry herself off. Her wet hair clung to her shoulders and her bangs clung to her forehead. She took small footsteps as she turned to the left, the place where she heard the scream. Thinking quickly, Rin grabbed a large piece of stone that should have been in the sauna room and opened the door to the sauna.

Hot steam invaded her pores and clouded her eyes. Rin squinted her eyes as she peered into the room, overcome by the overwhelming heat and steam.

Once the fog cleared, Rin saw herself in red. All red. At least, that's what it looked like if she wasn't perceptive. But Rin was and she could make it faint images of white. So, underneath the red was a white dress. The wings were stained with red too and with the way it looked, Rin could tell it was blood. But that wasn't what caught Rin's attention.

She peered into her eyes to see fear and terror. Her hands were covered in blood and her skin was ghostly pale as if she had seen a ghost or witnessed the most horrible thing ever. She watched herself tremble and fall to her knees and Rin fell as well, breathless and terrified for herself. Something called to her, but Rin could not pull away from the image.

"Rin!" Kira yelled and shook the unresponsive girl. Rin blinked slowly, taking in the sauna room. It was empty save for herself and Kira.

"Wha - ?" Rin strained her eyes in the room, thinking that she would see herself again. But all she could see was steam and Kira.

"I think the heat's getting to you. Let's get outta here," Kira told her and dragged Rin to her feet. Rin allowed her friend to lead her out and they sat on one of the benches in the shower room. Kira stroked Rin's face – which was very much softer than it already was – and pushed hair from Rin's sweaty face. "Hey, look at me. What happened in there?"

Rin focused on Kira. Well, she tried to. But the image of herself as an angel covered in red was engrained her mind and Rin didn't know if that feeling of terror would go away. However, she didn't want to freak Kira out. The girl was under enough stress as it was.

"N-nothing," Rin said and gave Kira a soft, reassuring smile. "Just spaced out for a sec." Kira nodded, smiling back at Rin.

"Alright then. Let's get outta here. I want a smoothie." Rin giggled at Kira and they stood making their way to the dressing room. Rin then stopped.

"Hey, Kira?" The pink-haired beauty turned around, hand on the door.

"Yeah?"

"I changed my mind," Rin said. "How about we do witches?" Kira raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Why the sudden change?" She asked and Rin shrugged in response.

"White stains too easily," Rin replied and then gave Kira a grin. "Besides, witches are so much more badass." Kira giggled.

"Whatever!" She exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 8: Rolling in the Deep

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. The beautiful manga and anime belong only to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the idea of the Lying Games or the figure of A from the Pretty Little Liars. Those ideas belong to Sara Shepard.

Summary: When seventeen year old Rin Fumiko began her first year at Shikon University, she didn't expect to be to be courted by the powerful and dangerously sexy Sesshomaru Takahashi. She didn't expect to fall in love. And she damn sure didn't expect to get caught up in her lying games. As Rin tries to keep a mind-blowing secret from him, she's also trying to keep herself and her friends safe from an unknown figure with ties to her past. Who is this stranger? Why is he after her and her friends? And what will happen when Sesshomaru discovers the truth?

Hey, guys! Forgot to tell you I was bringing Sesshomaru's mom into the picture. I hope you liked her. You'll be seeing Mommy Dearest a lot more! Enjoy!

"Kenji!" Rin yelled at the demon, but he kept walking. The girl huffed, really wishing her legs were longer. That was the downside to being the short one in your crew. Kira was five feet and five inches and Rin just had to be three inches shorter. "You can't ignore me forever, damnit!" Kenji whirled around to her and Rin collided into his chest.

"What?" He demanded, glaring down at her. She sighed breathlessly.

"Come to the Halloween party tonight," Rin begged.

"No."

"But why?" She whined and Kenji thought she looked adorable doing so, but he would never admit that. At least not right now.

"I'm busy," he replied and turned away from Rin. She hurried to stand in front of him.

"Yeah, busy moping around and shooting hoops. That sounds very productive," Rin said sarcastically and Kenji shoved his hands into his pockets, refusing to meet her eyes. Rin sighed sadly, gathered his face in her hands, and forced Kenji to stare at her. His gray eyes looked so…different to Rin, not as bright. "I know that you miss Kira, but sulking alone is not going to help the situation. So, come to the freakin' party."

"For what? Watch her flirt around knowing I can't do shit about it?"

"Talk to her. Kira is singing for the Halloween party, Kagura's orders. So, she's not allowed to leave the dance until after midnight. Corner her, do something." Kenji chuckled at Rin and she smiled at him. "She misses you."

"She's not acting like it," he muttered. Rin shrugged.

"Kira was the best actress back in high school, remember? She could fake anyone out in class and act her ass off on stage." They both smirked at the overdramatic show Kira had put on with a substitute teacher, which resulted in no one having to take the Chemistry test that day. "But this isn't high school and you two can't keep playing these games anymore. This was a much more serious breakup than any other one that you've had and you've got to man up and fix this mess."

"I know. I know," Kenji said. Rin released him with a smile.

"So, get your ass to that party. Eight o-clock sharp, mister. And seriously, dress up." Kenji smirked at Rin as she walked to the exit of the dorm before turning around at him from the door, one foot already outside. "And dressing up does not mean you get to just throw on a football jersey and be a football playing zombie. Actually dress up…or else." Kenji chuckled as Rin walked out.

Rin hugged her jacket closer to her body. October was cooler this year and all of the leaves were practically on the ground now, which was a shame. The campus wouldn't look beautiful until winter really hit. Now, it just looked almost barren and ugly. It was truly a shame in Rin's eyes.

Rin walked slowly, taking her time getting to the library. She was supposed to meeting Kira and Kagura to help figure out which songs would be played tonight. As a treat, Kagura's sorority decided to get the music majors to play tonight and random people would perform. Kira – as a music and drama double-major – would sing a few times.

As Rin passed one of the school buildings, she glanced at the glass and gasped. She saw herself again in that white dress stained with blood. Her wings looked so broken and the fear made her blood run cold. Rin blinked and the apparition disappeared. Rin glanced around her as the wind tore through the campus, sending leaves flying. Once it calmed, Rin's cell buzzed.

_It's a good thing you're not wearing white. Blood stains. And trust me, there's going to be bloodshed tonight. Happy Halloween!_

_-Unknown_

"Fucking asshole," Rin growled and shoved the phone back into her bag. She stormed into the library, ignoring the pointed look from the librarian and found her friends in the lounge area. She plopped down into one of the seats, slamming her bag down. Kagura raised an eyebrow at her and Kira silently sipped hot tea.

"Well, it looks like someone's having a beautiful day," Kagura teased and Rin glared at her.

"Go fuck yourself," she snapped. Kira giggled.

"Bite me, crouching tiger," Kagura exclaimed and Rin hissed playfully. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing. Just felt like being overdramatic," Rin said. Kagura smirked.

"The usual," she concluded and Rin shoved the older girl's shoulder. Both Kagura and Kira knew Rin was lying and she would probably tell them later. But for now, they'd let her have her privacy.

"Anyway, on to more important stuff," Rin said and pulled out her laptop. Typing in her password, she turned the device to her friends and immediately the playlist for tonight appeared. "So, I remember that you said that for the first time, there'd be an actual dance theme this year during the party, seeing as how we're having it at a ballroom. So, I figured that the tango would be the dance for the night." Kagura nodded, impressed.

"Nice," she commented. Rin beamed. Kira just nodded her approval. Because she was singing, Kira was not allowed to talk much. A singer – before a performance – rarely should exercise her vocals on the day of. If she were to talk, her voice needed to be soft and she needed to stay with warm liquid, preferably lukewarm. And tea and water were Kira's best options for the day.

"And because we're doing a sensual tango, I decided Adele's Rolling in the Deep would be the best soulful thing we could play," Rin added and Kira's eyes got brighter.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" She squealed loudly and the librarian let out a loud, "SHHHHHHHHHHH!" in response. The girls giggled before Kagura popped Kira.

"No loudness today," she chided and Kira pouted before going back to sipping her tea. Life sucked.

"Before that very…err…loud outburst, I was going to say that I think we should start with a little Burlesque soundtrack because Kira knows the song I'm thinking of and end on a much more sober note, like Gavin DeGraw." Kagura smiled at Rin softly.

"You do know that the sorority is going to love you even more before this night is over, right?" Rin beamed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I know. I'm just irresistible," she remarked. Kagura chuckled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Kagura shot back and Rin feigned a hurt look. Kira giggled. Kagura then smirked. "Oh, and for tonight, there's going to have to be a change." Rin and Kira pouted.

"Why?" They whined.

"All of the sorority sisters are witches for the night, so you two have to be something different," Kagura told them. "Since Kira is our little crooner, I was thinking that you should be a flapper. And I already have to perfect dress for Rin as a vampire." Rin's eyes widened in fear.

"I'm gonna look like a tramp, aren't I?" She asked and Kagura laughed.

"Just a little. But don't worry, sweetie," Kagura purred and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. "You'll look like a cute tramp." Kira giggled, straw still in her mouth. Rin shot her an icy glare.

"Just suck the fucking straw, flapper." Kagura chuckled.

"At least that's all I've ever sucked." Rin gaped at Kira. Kagura gave Kira a look.

"That's not what I heard," she whispered and Kira let out a shriek followed by the librarian's "SHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Oooooo

A few fellow flapper girls gathered in chairs that occupied the center of the ballroom, each one in a different pose. All of the tables and their chairs were pushed to the sides of the ballroom. The lights were dimmed and everything held an elegant feel.

The lights shut off momentarily and people's eyes squinted in the dark, trying to make out the silhouette of the girl approaching the mike. You could make out the girl bringing a long cigarette to her mouth and taking a puff before exhaling the smoke. And then the light shined down on her as she dropped the cigarette.

Kira looked divine. Divine probably wasn't the word to describe her, but at the moment, that was all Kenji could think of behind his mask. She wore a strapless white flapper dress with a drop waist design, silver details at the neckline of the dress. Silvery beads created the drop waist portion of the dress and silver shreds of fabric fell where the dress fell, right at the middle of her thighs. She wore long white gloves that came above her elbows, a silver sequin choker, a silver sequin and feather headband and silver ankle-strap four-inch heels. Her lips were painted in glossy pink, eyes topped with mascara and a sliver of silver eye shadow, and her hair was voluminous and curly, bangs brushed to the side. (OC: Website for Kira's outfit: . )

Behind her, a drum beat began and Kira began to snap her fingers to the slow beat, which began to excite the crowd. The girls in the chairs snapped along with her and then Kira gripped the mike and Kenji felt like she was staring right at him. And when she opened her mouth and began to sing, Kenji nearly lost his breath.

_It's a cold and crazy world  
>That's raging outside<br>But baby, me and all my girls  
>Are bringin' on the fire<br>Show a little leg  
>Gotta shimmy your chest<br>It's a life, it's a style, it's a need  
>It's burlesque<em>

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S  
>Love<br>Sex  
>Ladies no regrets<em>

As the girls continued the last part they had all said, the musicians began to play behind them and then the lights returned in the room. Kagura grinned as a lot of people made commotion over Kira swinging her lips from side-to-side and the fact that baby girl looked good. And no one was prouder than Rin, who had just walked in.

_Been holdin' back for quite some time  
>And finally the moment's right<br>I love to make the people stare  
>They know I got that certain savoir faire<em>

_Fasten up  
>Can you imagine what<br>would happen if I let you close enough to touch  
>Step into the fantasy<br>You'll never want to leave  
>Baby that's guaranteed<br>Why?_

_It's a passion,  
>An emotion,<br>It's a fashion  
>Burlesque<br>It'll move you, going through you, so do what I do  
>Burlesque<br>All ladies, confident, flaunt it  
>Boys throw it up if you want it<br>Can you feel me?  
>Can you feel it?<br>It's burlesque_

_Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
>Burlesque<br>Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
>Burlesque<em>

Kagura and Kenji, from his corner of the room, gaped at Rin as she stepped in. Her attention was solely on Kira, who had seriously packed on some amazing lungs because she sounded almost exactly like Christina Aguilera. But Kagura and Kenji's attention – and a few other people's – were on her.

Rin wore this figure-hugging black and purple mini dress with a two-layered skirt that had spaghetti straps. It looked like Rin was wearing one helluva push-up bra because her boobs looked good tonight. The dress had an embroidered velvet belt and a chiffon cape, which had a Victorian-style neck and sheer material falling behind her and around her shoulders. Rin wore some killer knee-high black leather boots with four inch heels and black fishnet stockings. A mysterious pendant hung around her neck, set in stainless steel and crystal with rhinestone details and an odd black shaped object in the middle. Her lips were painted in a very dark red and her hair was straightened out with symmetrical layers of hair from her chin to her breasts. Her eyes were covered by a black lace mask. (OC: Rin's outfit, which is my favorite, is on this page if you wanna see: .com/c= . The only things you won't see are the pendant and the mask)

Divine was not the word for Rin. She was just sexy. Downright sexy. And when she bared her teeth, two realistic fangs flashed at everyone. And she just oozed unadulterated sexiness.

"Hot. Damn. Sweetie, you look hot," Kagura exclaimed as Rin made her way over to the crew. The girls wiggled fingers at her and went back to watching Kira, who definitely had every guy's heart at the moment. Rin grinned at Kagura, who looked pretty damn good as a witch. "If I was a guy, I'd totally fuck you." Rin pouted.

"I don't think I'd want you to fuck me," Rin shot back and Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'd look good as fuck as a dude," Kagura said, running her fingers through her hair. Rin rolled her eyes, taking a glass of some smoking red punch from a nearby tray.

"They can't. Unless the sorority itself wants specific people. And we're the most influential, so…" Rin beamed at Kagura.

"Yeah, because everyone fantasizing about being the opposite gender," she replied sarcastically and took a drink. It was amazing and fruity with a hint of something strong, but the fruitiness of the punch hid whatever alcohol that was in it. Rin stared at the people in the room as everyone danced, different costumes making her laugh. "This was a huge turnout."

"I know, right? It's the biggest we've had in two years and I owe it all to you," Kagura exclaimed and hugged Rin. Rin giggled. "As a matter of fact, the sorority is trying to have a meeting with the Dean to get you and Kira to join the sorority early. Rin's eyes widened.

"But I thought that freshmen weren't allowed to join the Greek life until sophomore year. It's the same way at every school," she argued but Kagura shook her head with a bright smile.

"So, we might actually get in?" She inquired, gripping Kagura's arms. Kagura nodded.

"Yep!" They squealed, which surprised a lot of people. Kagura was never extremely excited. Kagura didn't squeal. Then again, she's already had three of those punches and let's just say there's a lot of alcohol in the punch. Kenji coughed behind them and both girls turned.

"Damn, wolf boy! You clean up nice," Kagura commented, eyeing him. And Rin couldn't help but agree.

Kenji made a sexy ass Zorro in the all black get-up. And the best thing was that he was muscled, so their eyes were graced with the sight of a very muscled shirt beneath the black shirt with the first four buttons undone. His mask covered his face, but Rin knew those eyes better than anyone. His tanned skin never looked so good and behind that mask, his eyes never looked so deep and bottomless. His hair was slicked back at the moment and the cape made a few fantasies pop in a few females' minds.

"Don't I always?" Kenji inquired, puffing the collar of his shirt. Rin and Kagura exchanged looks before laughing him in the face.

"Yeah, I'll get back to you on that one," Rin said between laughs before pulling Kenji away from Kagura. They walked for a few minutes, watching how smoothly Kira switched from one song to another, turquoise eyes glinting with hunger as the music became sensual. "Your girl's lookin' good tonight, huh?"

Kenji watched Kira sing, her strong and emotional voice causing a stir in his soul and hunger to feel him. Kira was sensual creature and sometimes, she just didn't even realize it. But she would know tonight. And he'd be the one to show her.

"Hell yeah," he finally replied to Rin, never taking his eyes off of Kira. Rin grinned, releasing Kenji's arm. Momentarily, his eyes were on her and Rin's hazel eyes seemed hypnotic and playful at the same time.

"So make a move," she purred, fangs glinting in the light. "The clock's ticking." And she disappeared into the ever-growing crowd as Kira hit an earth-shatteringly beautiful note that made his heart thud painfully in his chest.

Ooooo

Kira took a swig of her water bottle before glancing at the student musicians. They were switching with another group, who would play for the rest of the night. After the tango song, Kira would be able to chill with Rin and the gang. And finally, she would be able to rid herself of these damned shoes and relax in her flats. _Thank Kami_, she thought as she pictured the pure bliss she would feel without the heels.

Kira took another swig of water before capping the bottle. She swished the water around in her mouth and glanced at Rin, who nodded in return. Rin grabbed one of the boys from one of the fraternities followed by the rest of the girls with their partners. That signaled that it was time for the tango.

Kira glanced at the musicians and nodded to them. The cellos began softly, slowly building the tension in the room. The lights became dim again and that's how they would remain until the end of the song. Kira gripped the mike and brought her mouth as close to it as she would allow, lips almost brushing it. Slowly and without meaning to, turquoise met gray and Kira pierced her ex-boyfriend with her stare as she began to sing.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out_

_And I'll lay your shit bare_

_See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinkin' that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help thinkin'_

The crowd at the center of the dance floor had already begun dancing, the moves sensual and bodies pressed closely. Rin grinned at her partner as he dipped her, both of her legs wrapped around him. But Kira wasn't paying attention to that and neither was Kenji. Their eyes were locked on each other and the heat in them promised something that they both would regret when the morning came.

Lust.

Pure unadulterated lust.

_We could've had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_And your played it to the beat_

Kenji gulped as Kira went into the second verse, feeling as though the words she sang were only for him. He thought of the last time he'd seen her cry and when they had argued. But other images clouded his mind and one in particular had him inhaling sharply. He recalled that one time they had been in a heated argument after not talking for two days. It had ended with him slamming her into the wall, practically fucking her brains out.

And at the moment, that was what he planned to do.

_Baby, I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one on you and it's gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Make a home down there 'cause mine sure won't be shared_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinkin' that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help thinkin'_

_We could've had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_And you played it to the beat_

_We could've had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_But you played it with a beating_

After that last chorus it would be a partner switch. It didn't matter who your partner was, but the partner you had would twirl your behind him into another guy's arms. So, Rin smiled at hers as he took a step back from her, twisting their arms. Then, just as smooth, he un-twirled them, practically tossing Rin behind him into the arms of a man dressed in a black and white suit with a black mask. And silver-white hair.

"Sesshomaru," Rin exhaled his name as a smirk lit up Sesshomaru's face as he led her into the rest of the tango and Rin forgot all about following protocol or caring at all about anyone else in the dance.

All she could see, feel and smell was Sesshomaru.

All she even wanted was Sesshomaru.

_Throw your soul through every open door_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_Turn my sorrows into treasured gold_

_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

_(You're gonna wish you, never had met me) We could've had it all_

_We could've had it all_

_We could've had it all, it all, all…_

_We could've had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_But you played it to the beat_

_We could've had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_But you played it_

_You played it_

_You played it_

_You played it to the beat_

Sesshomaru dipped Rin low as the last beat of the song dropped before yanking her back against him. A thin layer of sweat covered Rin's ravishing cleavage and the fire in her eyes had him fighting to keep his beast back. But then Rin surprised him. With strength neither of them knew she possessed, Rin grabbed Sesshomaru by the back of his head and crashed her lips upon his.

Instantly, Rin felt a surge of warmth and energy flow through her, starting at where their lips were connected and ending at her heart, making the organ beat frantically in her chest. Rin almost feared Sesshomaru would pull away, but he pressed himself further against her, his hot mouth sliding against her soft one and Rin let out a soft moan.

She didn't care if anyone saw them.

Hell, Rin wouldn't have cared if Kami had entered the room.

All she needed was this demon and his amazing lips.

Sesshomaru's tongue snaked out and pried her mouth open. Rin opened up and their tongues began to duel passionately. His arms tightened around her waist and Rin's lungs began to burn, but she didn't care. She needed more. All of the times they had been alone and had been so close to this moment had left her greedy and selfish.

And she'd be damned if anything stopped her.

Rin nibbled Sesshomaru's bottom lip, eliciting a growl from Sesshomaru. She grinned and he released her bruised lips, trailing hot kisses down her jaw to her throat. Rin gasped for air and clung to Sesshomaru, trying to pull him all the more closer. Rin could feel the dampness between her legs soak up her underwear and Sesshomaru let out an even louder growl at the scent of her arousal.

He needed her. _Now._

"Sesshomaru," she moaned throatily as he nibbled on the juncture connecting her neck and her shoulder. Sesshomaru trailed his mouth back up her throat to her ear, nibbling on that. Rin let out another moan, but it didn't seem anyone noticed. People were dancing to some new song, but they didn't care. Sesshomaru then stared at Rin and she gasped.

His eyes were blood red. The jagged purple lines were on his face, something Rin had read about. His canines appeared longer and he looked so predatory, like he would take her right on the dance floor. And Dear Kami, that's what she wanted.

But then Sesshomaru released her, dropping Rin to her feet. She stumbled for a few seconds, legs feeling wobbly and her heart still racing. Their eyes met and Rin watched Sesshomaru blink, the gold returning to his eyes.

"I should have never come," he said and Rin could feel her heart constricting painfully in her chest.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, but he disappeared into the crowd and out an exit all the way across the room. Rin could her body panicking at the thought of rejecting and she gasped for air. She glanced around the room and her eyes fell on an open-mouthed Kagura.

Kagura just gaped at the girl. So, she knew things were getting real between Rin and Sesshomaru. Hell, she knew it would that night at the bar. Sesshomaru was like a big brother to her, which was still unknown to Rin. But Kagura hadn't known that it was like _that_. _Damn_ was the only word she could make up.

Rin felt tears prickling her eyes, but she didn't care about Kagura. The only thing she cared about was the demon that had just left her and she was not losing him. Not tonight. Without a glance over her shoulder, Rin through the crowd and towards the exit Sesshomaru had left out.

_Sesshomaru._

Oooooo

Kira set her headband down on the bathroom counter top, letting out a relieved sigh. She ran her fingers through her damp hair. Kami, that room had been hotter than hell and her feet had been killing her. Now, she was in flats and in ecstasy. Well, almost.

The only exception was that Kira's skin hummed with anticipation and hunger and that only happened for one person. Kenji. And she truly did not want to see him. He made her have mixed feelings. Kira had just splashed herself with icy cold water when Kenji slammed the door open. She jumped and whirled around, not expecting him.

"Kenji," she exclaimed breathlessly and longing filled her. But then Kira remembered that she wasn't talking to him and that they weren't together. She fixed him with a steel glare. "What are you doing in here?"

"We need to talk," he said simply and closed the door, locking it. Kira's heart began to race frantically in her chest and she could not ignore the excitement that raced through her.

"I already told you," she said and turned back to the mirror. She grabbed her damp piece of paper towel and wiped her lips, removing the lipstick. Her lips were still pinker than normal, but she was good with that. "I have nothing left to say to you –

Kira gasped as Kenji grabbed her, turned her around so that she was facing him, and slammed her up against the mirror so that she was seated on the counter. She let out the breath she'd been holding as he pressed his entire body against hers, his erection evident against the soft fabric of his pants.

"Well, I'm not done with you," he growled passionately, grey eyes now black. Kira inhaled sharply as Kenji crushed her mouth with his and took advantage of that by forcing his tongue into her mouth. He explored the sweet, hot cavern and Kira couldn't fight the moan that escaped her.

She didn't want to respond. She truly didn't. But as soon as his hands cupped the sides of her face and the kiss turned tender, Kira was like putty in his hands. She melted in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, gripping his hair and pulling him closer. Her lips moved against his slowly, tongue teasing his constantly. Kenji snarled into her mouth and began to grind against her forcefully, causing for hot honey to drip from her cunt.

Kira was breathless when Kenji released her mouth and she barely had time to register that he wasn't kissing her anymore when he ripped her choker off. She gasped as his tongue snuck out and began to nip at her throat before he actually began to suck on the tender flesh.

"Kenji," she breathed and dragged her fingers through his scalp, pressing him closer. She leaned her head back further, giving him more access to her neck and he practically devoured her throat, peppering in love bites.

Kira felt Kenji's hands underneath her dress and let out a moan of anticipation before something else entered her mind. _But what happens in the morning_, her mind asked. Just like that, Kira's eyes shot open and she shoved Kenji away, catching her breath.

"Kira," he groaned and reached for her, but Kira, horrified, grabbed her headband and ran out of the room, tears practically blinding her way. Kenji punched the mirror, sending several shards of glass flying. "Fuck!"

Ooooo

Rin threw herself out the door, panting heavily. She glanced around her in the cool night and shivered. She had forgotten October nights were just as frigid as the day. Only slightly colder.

"Sesshomaru," she called. No answer. Rin took a few steps forward, registering that she wasn't on campus anymore. That was right. The school wouldn't allow them to use that ballroom because it was only reserved for dances hosted by the school. So, they were across town. "Sesshomaru!"

Rin was about to give up when something made her heart race and her skin crawl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Rin knew that scream.

"Kira," she yelled and raced towards the voice. Rin ran down the street and then turned around another building before gasping, hands covering her mouth and eyes filled with terror.

Kira lay on the ground unmoving, blood staining her white dress. Her head was turned so that she was facing Rin, her eyes closed. There was an open gash on her shoulder and the blood was beginning to pool around her.

"Kira," Rin screamed and ran to the body, dropping to her knees. She gathered Kira in her arms and willed the wound to stop bleeding. Rin glanced at the ground, seeing Kira's phone. She gasped as she read the last text.

_They say we lie to protect the ones we love. So, who's protecting you?_

_-Unknown_

"Help," Rin screamed and cradled Kira in her arms, willing the girl to wake. A growl suddenly filled her ears and Rin trembled in fear. She glanced up to see a dark demon before her. It had a shape, and yet it didn't. It was a body and yet it wasn't. It just was and it was terrifying and it's red eyes pierced her where she was. She clutched Kira closer. It bared bloody teeth – Kira's blood – and lunged at her.

Just as Rin let out another scream, claws tore through the demon's body, sending blood everywhere. Rin exhaled as the demon's body fell to the floor and a silver-white haired female landed gracefully.

Rei wiped her bloody hands on her dark pants, frowning at her manicure. She had just got her nails done two hours ago.

"Oh, my nails," she groaned and pouted. Sesshomaru landed behind her.

"Mother," he growled and she turned her eyes to Rin's fearful ones.

"Hello, dear," she purred at the girl. "I wanted us to meet in another fashion, but this will have to do." Rin could feel her heart racing and her breath leave her throat. Before she knew it, her vision began to blur and suddenly the ground rushed up to meet her.

And then there was nothing but blackness.


	10. Chapter 9: Family Ties

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. The beautiful manga and anime belong only to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the idea of the Lying Games or the figure of A from the Pretty Little Liars. Those ideas belong to Sara Shepard.

Summary: When seventeen year old Rin Fumiko began her first year at Shikon University, she didn't expect to be to be courted by the powerful and dangerously sexy Sesshomaru Takahashi. She didn't expect to fall in love. And she damn sure didn't expect to get caught up in her lying games. As Rin tries to keep a mind-blowing secret from him, she's also trying to keep herself and her friends safe from an unknown figure with ties to her past. Who is this stranger? Why is he after her and her friends? And what will happen when Sesshomaru discovers the truth?

Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy! Guess what? I'M GOING TO SPELMAN COLLEGE THIS FALL! IT'S AWESOME! I finally get to leave DC and we're already working on my financial aid. !

Anyway, last chapter was pretty intense, huh? And poor Kira! Well, what happens next? Or is the question: who's next….?

Family Ties

Rin gasped breathlessly as she shot up out of the bed. She glanced around her, breathing heavy. She could still hear Kira's scream in her head, feel her own throat burning as she screamed. The room was unfamiliar. It was too big to be hers, way too big.

It was comfortable looking and Rin felt strangely at home here. The walls were ivory with dark chocolate bordering and dark wood seemed to be the theme of the room. The dresser and the armoire were dark wood along with the bed posts. The floor was the same dark chocolate color, only it was shiny and well-polished. There was an elegant fireplace to Rin's far right beside a bookcase and to Rin's left, there were double doors to a large balcony.

Rin glanced down and felt the softest and plushest ivory blanket she had ever felt. Ivory sheets slid across her skin like silk and the bed felt like a cloud beneath her body. Rin winced at the faint yet throbbing pain on the side of her head, but pushed the blanket and sheet off her. As soon as her feet slid to the floor, Rin was overcome by a wave of dizziness.

"Ohhh…" She moaned and swayed on her feet, hand on her head as she tried to walk towards the door, which seemed really far away at the moment. Just as she reached one of the bed posts at the end of the bed, Rin found herself leaning heavily against it. Her legs felt suddenly weak and her body was strangely tired and her head really hurt. She closed her eyes trying to remember how the hell she even got here. A gust of wind blew past her and when Rin opened her eyes, she gasped.

Sesshomaru.

"You're finally awake," he commented. Rin blinked a few times, never registering when he started walking towards her. But he did seem closer.

"Where…how?" She couldn't even get a full sentence out. Rin pushed herself off the post and swayed again. She could feel the ground leaving her feet again, but fell into strong arms. Sesshomaru scooped her into his arms, frowning down at her.

"You fainted and the noise caused a commotion last night. So, I brought you to my home," he answered and carried her to the bed. Rin's eyes widened as she remembered what happened.

Awesome party.

Kira getting hurt.

Demon attack.

She was in Sesshomaru's house.

But back to more important things like…Kira was hurt.

"Kira!" She cried and tried to crawl back out of bed. "Where is she? Kira –

"Is at the hospital," Sesshomaru reassured her. "She lost a lot of blood, but she's alive. That idiot mate of hers is actually good for something." Rin gave Sesshomaru a puzzled look. "The amount of blood she lost should have killed her. But the blood of your intended heals you and that goes both ways. We were able to slip his blood into her without the hospital knowing it."

Instinctively, Rin gave Sesshomaru a warm smile and he avoided her gaze, not wanting to give in to the warmth and emotions that were slowly piercing his heart. Instead, he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the icepack. Rin didn't even see an icepack in the room let alone near him.

"Stop trying to move. You might have a concussion." Surprisingly, Rin followed Sesshomaru's command and even pouted at his comment about stupid humans and fainting spells. He pressed the icepack against the side of her head and Rin flinched, hissing at the pain.

When she opened her eyes, she caught in Sesshomaru's eyes the tales of worry and…guilt? He felt guilty? Why? He saved her. He took care of her. He always did.

"Thank you," she said quietly and Sesshomaru nodded. This time, he didn't bother hiding his concern. With his free hand, he reached up to Rin's face and stroked her cheek with the tips of his claws. A trail of heat followed and Rin blushed, feeling the butterflies in her stomach. She tilted her head at Sesshomaru, confused. "Don't you ever get sick of saving me?"

"Never," he admitted and Rin's heart skipped a beat. Her breath caught in her throat as Sesshomaru's claw left her skin. She was still slightly dizzy and her head still hurt and all she could think about was kissing him again. "But I didn't save you this time. She did." Both eyes turned to the door as Rei walked in.

"Well, our little human finally wakes from her beauty sleep," Rei said with a grin. "Or do you still have some more fainting spells for us?" Her joke was one-sided. Rin blushed with embarrassment and Sesshomaru's eyes turned into slits. It seemed hypocritical for him to get angry. He had just commented about Rin's faint a second ago.

_**But she's ours**_, his demon argued. _**No one gets to talk about our mate but us, mother or no mother.**_

Sesshomaru agreed but wouldn't say anything. Starting a fight with Rei in front of Rin would only frighten her. But the warning growl escaped him anyway.

"Thank you," Rin said to the woman, bowing her head slightly. She could feel the tension rolling off of Sesshomaru in waves, so she decided to simply ignore Rei's comment.

"Ignore my mother," Sesshomaru told her. "She's acting like a brat because she chipped a nail." Rei glared at Sesshomaru who simply glared right back before removing the icepack from Rin's head. He walked over to the computer desk – which Rin had missed – and pulled open the mini fridge beneath it, sticking the pack inside. Rei turned her attention back to Rin with a smirk.

"Well, I've gotta say. You actually have nice manners for a motherless child."

Silence filled the room. Sesshomaru clenched his fists and growled loosely, the anger pulsing inside of him. Rin stared at Rei for a long time before her eyes glazed over icily.

"I'm pretty sure the entire world knows that my mother is dead. I don't need you to remind me that," she spoke. Her voice was cold, colder than Rei thought it could be. She smirked even more inwardly. Maybe the girl wasn't as weak as she thought.

"And if I decide to continue to remind you?" Rei inquired and Rin could feel her hand itching to hit something. Or someone. But she composed herself and clenched her jaw.

"Then you'll be exactly what the dictionary refers to you as," Rin snapped. "A bitch."

Sesshomaru would have probably surprised both of them and laughed, but the situation was too real and too dangerous. These were two women at war, one in particular being his mate. While one side of him – the dominant side – wanted nothing more than to protect her, another side told him to let her handle herself.

Otherwise, she'd never be able to.

And in this world, that's exactly what she needed to do.

"I don't think you know who exactly you're messing with, little girl," Rei threatened after chuckling. The human had guts, that was for sure. _She might not be so bad after all_, she thought. Rin's eyes narrowed at her.

"I am not afraid of you," Rin exclaimed. Rei raised an inquisitive eyebrow before taking action.

Before Sesshomaru could react, Rei practically flew before Rin and wrapped her slender fingers around the younger female's throat. Without effort, she hoisted the girl out of the bed until Rin couldn't feel the bed beneath her feet and squeezed. Rin had practically lost her breath and with her semi-concussion still around, she could feel unconsciousness creeping up on her.

Sesshomaru acted quickly. In seconds, Rin collapsed onto the bed with a sharp intake of breath as Sesshomaru slammed his mother into the bedroom door. Rei groaned at the sharp pain and tried to shove him away. But Sesshomaru surprisingly overpowered her and squeezed his own hand around her throat. She struggled for a few minutes before glaring at her son as he growled viciously in her face.

"Never. Touch. My mate. Again," he snarled and Rei – for the first time – consented. She relaxed in Sesshomaru's hold, smiling to herself as she closed her eyes.

So, his true strength came out for the girl's defense? Interesting. Rei definitely took a mental note of that for her next discussion with the council. She opened her eyes and grinned at Sesshomaru when he began to release her. Not to mention taking a breath because he seriously had had a tight grip on her throat.

"Hmm…the little bitch actually makes you stronger, pup," she teased her son and he growled again. He was the only one allowed to call his mate a bitch. She was **HIS BITCH**, damnit!

"Get out," he growled.

"With pleasure," Rei purred and opened the door before turning back around to stare at Rin, who had scooted to the top of the bed the minute Sesshomaru saved her. Rei almost felt sympathetic as she noted the bitter tears in Rin's eyes. "By the way, you are definitely your mother's child. Just weaker."

"You know nothing about me and my mother," Rin snapped as a single tear fell. Rei laughed.

"I know a lot more about your mother than you do, little girl," Rei told her and was fully out the door when she turned back around. "And I know even more about you." With that, the door closed.

Sesshomaru stood there with his hand on the wall, trying to reign in his demon and control his emotions. Fucking woman. Grabbing his mate like that. Insulting her that way. Sesshomaru had the right mind to sink his claws into Rei's stomach and throw her into the forest. Stupid bitch.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin called and he turned around.

Immediately and without his control, everything melted inside of him. The tears in her eyes made him and his demon want to coddle her, which should have pissed him off but it didn't. Her voice was quiet and actually scared, the opposite of what Rin said she was.

Yeah, he really hated his mother.

Rin lay back on the amazing, head-enveloping clouds Sesshomaru called pillows when Sesshomaru finally sat beside her. She reached up to his face, fingertips brushing against the skin under both of his eyes. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, feeling the tension inside of him fully disappear. When he opened his eyes, they were golden. Rin didn't think he even noticed that they had turned red. She smiled softly.

"How much do you really know about me?" She asked. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"A lot more than you know." Rin smiled more and, with Sesshomaru's face in her hands, brought him close to her, kissing him gently. Sesshomaru's left hand fell to her waist as he relaxed against her, pressing his lips against hers more. Rin pulled back breathlessly, lips still lingering against his. She smiled at Sesshomaru's closed eyes and pressed her forehead against his.

"You know so much about me," she whispered. "How can I feel so close to you when I know nothing about you?" Sesshomaru opened his eyes and lifted his hand to run his fingers through her hair, surprising Rin again by his tenderness and affection.

Who would've seen this coming from the teacher that could make you want to pee in your pants with just one look?

"That's what happens when you're with your intended," he replied simply. "But you will know me, Rin. Soon." Rin grinned.

"Promise?"

"Go to sleep, Rin. You need it." She climbed under the blanket and sighed in exhaustion. Her head still hurt a little and her body was ready for slumber. But she pouted at Sesshomaru.

"Stay," she begged. Rolling his eyes and chuckling, Sesshomaru lay on the bed, not getting under the covers. Smiling, Rin leaned over and laid her head on his chest contentedly.

"Sleep now, Rin. I'll take you to see Kira when you awake."

Oooooo

"_Impressive, human. You managed to get my coffee smelling like crap and my papers drenched in it," Rei growled at the human, who obediently cast her eyes downward and actually had the gall to appear apologetic. "These are my designs for the next show! Do you know how long these took me!"_

"_I am so sorry, Mrs. Takahashi –_

"_I told you not to call me that!" Rei yelled and Minako Fumiko flinched, shutting her eyes tightly before raising them to meet Rei's._

"_I'm sorry, Ms. Nakaruma," Minako said quietly. Rei glared at the younger woman before snatching up the wet papers and discarding them into the waste bin._

"_And what the hell were you doing anyway, Minako? Daydreaming about that little brat of yours?" Rei taunted. Minako rolled her eyes._

"_No," she snapped. "I…received a call this morning…and I got distracted. My apologies. If you want, I can re-sketch your ideas and make you a new pot of coffee before your meeting." Minako hurriedly turned around and started walking back towards the kitchen before Rei called her._

"_Minako," she started off softly before taking a stand. "What's going on with you?" Minako shook her head furiously, tucking black silk behind her ears._

"_Nothing, ma'am." Rei steadily walked to the younger woman and observed her._

_Minako was a nice height, around five feet and five inches. After having her baby two years ago, she was still curvy, but slim. Her skin had actually picked up a light tan and it made her hazel eyes look that much more beautiful. Her black hair was straightened now, not its usual curliness. And it made her look older. But what was getting Rei was the wisdom in Minako's eyes. She seemed as though she knew something and whatever she knew made her stronger. And Rei didn't know if that should make her happy or not._

"_You're lying, girl. So, tell me. What could have distracted you so much that you _

"_There's your Mommy," another female voice exclaimed happily. A gurgle of happiness filled the room and Minako hurriedly turned her eyes away from her boss to her little girl giggling happily at her. Rei backed away as this strange woman walked into the room with the baby. _Minako's child_, she thought._

"_Rin!" Minako exclaimed and scooped the child from Sakura's hands. Sakura beamed at her sister, green eyes sparkling. The little girl gave her mother a sloppy little kiss and Rei, despite her conversation with Minako, found that incredibly adorable. Sakura ran her fingers through her tousled dark brown hair before her eyes fell on Rei. The two just stared at each other and Minako looked up._

Oh shit.

_Minako honestly did not like where these looks were headed. The hostility in both women's eyes was evident and the sudden tension in the room was palpable. Minako even silently cursed her sister for her aggressiveness. She knew how Sakura was with demons and this would not end well if she didn't speak up._

"_Sakura, this is my boss, Rei Nakaruma," she said pointedly, staring her sister down. Sakura's eyes softened slightly and she ran her fingers through her hair again. "And Rei, this is my little sister, Sakura." Rei smiled cordially and extended her hand towards the human, even though she wanted to throttle the girl. The human had stared at her like she was going to attack._

_And Rei was not one to turn down a challenge._

"_Hmm," was all Sakura gave her and Rei retracted her fingers, balling her hand up at her side. This was why she hated a lot of humans. They were rude and pissed her off. And to think that InuTaisho finally had the balls to leave her for one! The nerve!_

"_Anyway," Minako diverted the conversation awkwardly and turned her full attention to her little sister. "What are you doing here? I thought you were studying and watching Rin until I got home."_

"_I was. And then I got hit with some urgent business." Minako narrowed her eyes at Sakura._

"_And what is so urgent that you couldn't watch your niece? And please, save me the boyfriend and baby mama drama? Or have you already moved on to another?" Rei smirked and decided to walk back to her desk, knowing that she would still hear the conversation._

"_Ha-ha, very funny," Sakura commented dryly. "And this has nothing to do with my personal life, even though I would think that my sister would know that she's one to talk." Minako rolled her eyes and bounced Rin in her arms, who was very distracted by her necklace._

"_Whatever," Minako said. "What's the issue?"_

"_Family business," Sakura pressed and Rei watched the shift in atmosphere. The emotions on Minako's face changed quicker than Rei could blink. The girl was first shocked, then enraged and then sad. It was oddly captivating and by the time Minako set her face in a knowing expression, Rei was curious._

"_I see," Minako said quietly and glanced down at her baby girl. Rin smiled up at her, as if she knew her mother needed that. "And they couldn't wait until later to get you?" Sakura smiled softly._

"_Look, I am so sorry. This was not on my agenda. But Daddy said that this was extremely important and you always said you didn't want Rin anywhere near the rest of the family, so…" Sakura trailed off and shrugged._

"_Of course. Thank you." Minako took the baby bag off of Sakura's shoulder and Sakura hugged her leather jacket to her body._

"_Look, I'll even take Rin tonight when I get back. You and lover boy could have your little night to do…whatever you two lovebirds do. I don't even want to know the details," Sakura joked and Minako smiled. _

"_Yeah. See you tonight." Sakura nodded and kissed Rin's cheek, who erupted into a fit of giggles. Sakura walked to the front door of the office before turning back around, brushing her hair back from her face. She stared intensely at Minako._

"_You're going to have to tell her one day," she told her big sister and Rei pretended like she was not paying them any attention. "I get it. You see her as your precious little pretty girl, this innocent little child. But I see potential and I see a girl who's going to grow into a strong woman. It's time you start realizing it. Otherwise, she's going to hate you for keeping secrets. You hated it when Mom did it to you."_

"_I know that, Sakura. Thank you," Minako said and Sakura walked out the door._

"That was completely unnecessary and you know it," Sesshomaru said as he walked into the living room. Rei blinked, coming from her thoughts and smirked at her son.

"So what if it was? I didn't kill her, did I?" Sesshomaru glared at his mother as she stood.

"That's not the point –

"No, it's not the point," Rei snapped and walked up to her son. "The point is that you care for her, but you don't want to. You want her – long for her even – but you refuse to acknowledge that. You know everything about her and yet you don't want her to know the real you. Pretty soon, dear, the hot and cold game is going to end and you'll wind up without your mate." Sesshomaru growled loosely at his mother.

"You know nothing about us," he told her and Rei smirked.

"Maybe, but I do know where she comes from," Rei said and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, lost. "She comes from a family tainted by secrecy and lies. Trust me, after having her mother work for me, I know. And while I never did find out what that secret was, I do know that I see it in Rin, even though you don't."

"Mother, why are you so tied into this?" Sesshomaru asked. Rei sighed.

"Because when I look at Rin, I see potential and I don't her to lose that. And if that means being hard on her and basically making her hate me, then so be it." Sesshomaru watched Rei walk towards the kitchen.

"Potential for what?" Rei stopped and turned to her son slightly.

"Potential to be great. She's bigger than you, Sesshomaru. Bigger than the both of you and what you can create together. I see that now," Rei said and was going to keep walking and then stopped. "And her mother did too. That's why she's dead."

Oooooo

"About time you woke up, gorgeous," the nurse said, fixing the IV in Kira's arm. She blinked a few times, feeling disoriented. She was in a strange white room, her shoulder hurt, and her body felt leaden and she could scarcely move. And the nurse sounded all too familiar and haunted Kira with the unforgettable scent of cinnamon and warm vanilla. "Don't try to move too much, dear. You've been asleep for three days."

"Where…?" Kira questioned, eyes squinting at the bright light. She was so tired, but she didn't like this place. It was too bright, too much. The nurse still was looking at her and Kira could only make out the very dark hair.

"You're at the hospital, dear. You suffered a very bad injury. Lucky for you, your friends brought you here just in time," the nurse told her before smiling down at her. Kira tilted her head curiously, staring up at the woman. She sounded extremely familiar, but her face was so blurry.

"Rin…Kenji…" Kira lifted her heavy arm and rubbed her temple slowly. She remembered the party, remembered singing. Everyone had been complimenting her about her voice, how good she had sounded. She even saw Rin's costume and felt jealous. Then she remembered the bathroom and being pushed against the wall and Kenji kissing her. And then running away and crying and then hearing something in the bushes.

"_Hello…is anybody there?" Kira called, dropping her headband. The bushes rattled and a chill went down her spine. But Kira walked towards it anyway, thinking that she'd see a puppy. Puppies were harmless, right?_

_Just as her heel made that last click, something lunged out of the bushes. It was black and shapeless and horrifying. Kira gasped and took off running. Before she could even turn the corner, something grabbed her legs and Kira fell on the ground, scraping her chin. It tugged her body backwards and Kira screamed loudly, praying somebody heard her._

"_You're not going anywhere, girl," it growled at her. Kira her head to the thing and screamed again, louder. That was the scream that Rin would hear. It chuckled at Kira. "I know what you are, bitch. And you're going to die today." Kira's eyes widened._

_Nobody knew that. It was impossible. She made sure of it. Her mother made sure of it. Her skin paled and Kira glanced around her, looking for anything to help._

"_Let me go, damnit," she yelled and reached out to claw at the demon's face. Instantly, it howled at her and released her legs, clutching its face. It had three scars. She scrambled to her feet. Kira stared down at her bloody fingernails in surprise and horror. What the fuck?_

"_You bitch!" It growled and lunged at her. She gasped as sharp teeth tore into the flesh of her shoulder. She could feel the scream rising, but couldn't hear anything. All she could hear was the pounding feet approaching from somewhere. All she could feel was the searing pain of skin, tissue and even muscle being ripped into. With no strength left, Kira fell to the floor. The last thing she saw before her mind went blank was someone coming from around the corner._

"Wait," Kira called weakly as the nurse walked towards the door. The woman stopped and the room became clearer to Kira. She sat up weakly. "Wait…please…" The woman turned around and Kira gasped sharply, eyes widening.

Hazel eyes. Silky black hair in soft waves. Smooth tanned skin. That soft, knowing smile.

"Get some rest, dear. You're going to need it," the woman spoke softly and Kira let out a shaky breath. There was no way in hell this was real. She was dreaming.

"No…you're…you…Mrs. Fumiko?" Kira questioned. The woman in question smirked before taking a step back.

"Go back to sleep, Kira. Something tells me that you're going to have a long year ahead of you," she said and turned around, soft waves swishing with her. The woman disappeared into the hallway in thin air. Kira just stared.

There was no way in hell that had just happened. Mrs. Fumiko was dead and Kira refused to believe that she saw a ghost. But the woman had felt so real to Kira. No other woman smelled like that in her life and the warmth the woman exuded when she had been close let Kira know that she had been real. Maybe Mrs. Fumiko had a look-a-like?

Her phone buzzed on the nightstand and Kira turned to it, but then felt this cold liquid enter her system. She gasped and glanced down at her arm to see the new IV the nurse had put into her arm a few minutes ago. Suddenly, she felt tired again and her hand went back to feeling heavy again.

"Kira!" Another voice called to her and Kira blurrily turned her eyes back to the hallway to see a fair-skinned figure with dark chocolate hair running towards her. Her eyes felt heavy and she blinked a few times before everything felt faraway, even the voice.

"Rin…" she whispered as she fell into unconsciousness again. Rin sighed breathlessly as she reached the door. She smiled sadly at Kira's body, happy at least to hear the heart monitor. As long as she knew her best friend wasn't dead. Rin walked into the room and stood beside Kira.

"Thank God you're okay," she told the sleeping girl and ran her fingers through pink locks. She knew once Kira got out she'd want to wash her hair. Rin giggled at the thought before Kira's phone buzzed again. She picked up, curious.

Kenji wouldn't call. He'd been here all day, Rin had been told, and was forced to go to the dorms by his grandmother. And she damn sure didn't call. Her phone was still charging at Sesshomaru's house – palace, really – and all she had done today was go back to the dorm and put some actual clothes on.

Rin sighed as she flipped the phone and read the new text, hoping that it would at least be Kira's mother. The woman was on some business trip in Hawaii, but she knew that she would definitely freak out hearing that her daughter was in the hospital. But that wasn't what Rin read. She gasped and dropped the phone, skin paling and her heart beating frantically.

_Get ready cuz you're next, pretty girl._

_Unknown_


	11. Chapter 10: Pretty Girls & Ugly Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. The beautiful manga and anime belong only to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the idea of the Lying Games or the figure of A from the Pretty Little Liars. Those ideas belong to Sara Shepard.

Summary: When seventeen year old Rin Fumiko began her first year at Shikon University, she didn't expect to be to be courted by the powerful and dangerously sexy Sesshomaru Takahashi. She didn't expect to fall in love. And she damn sure didn't expect to get caught up in her lying games. As Rin tries to keep a mind-blowing secret from him, she's also trying to keep herself and her friends safe from an unknown figure with ties to her past. Who is this stranger? Why is he after her and her friends? And what will happen when Sesshomaru discovers the truth?

**Never Trust a Pretty Girl with an Ugly Secret**

"So, what's the plan?" Kira asked as she sat up on the couch. Rin grinned at her from the front door before closing it.

"Well, we can always have a girls' night…or day. Whatever you wanna call it," Rin said and Kira chuckled at the overexcited girl. It's been two days since she had been in the hospital and Rin was just happy to have her back.

"Okay, sure. But we have to have chocolate," Kira said and Rin beamed.

"Yes…and ice cream and cupcakes and movies and pizza and –

"Rin." Rin stopped her listing off all of the sugar confections and junk food they could eat and stared at Kira who was smiling at her strangely. "And you can't forget the most important thing."

"Which is?" Rin asked.

"You, silly. I would like to spend time with my best friend above all the other stuff," Kira admitted and Rin smiled softly. She sat on the couch with Kira and cuddled into the girl's arms. Kira held Rin for a few minutes. She knew Rin had been worried about her like crazy and could only imagine what Kenji had been feeling. "Hey, Rin?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"If I ever had a secret and I never told you about it and you found out about it in a bad way, would you ever forgive me?" Rin narrowed her eyes curiously before staring up at Kira, who was looking at something unseen on the wall.

"Of course, sweetie. You're my best friend," Rin assured her and sat up to stare at Kira fully. "And I know if you were to ever keep something from me, it would be because you thought you were protecting me from something. Or you were afraid of what I would think of you." Kira stared at Rin for a long time and Rin felt really uncomfortable. It felt like Kira knew something Rin didn't…or if Kira knew what Rin didn't want her to know.

"But you'd still forgive me, right?" Kira pressed more. Rin held Kira's hand and squeezed gently.

"I'd be hurt, first, because you didn't trust me enough to tell me whatever it is you're hiding. But yes, I'd forgive you. No matter what it is." Kira placed her free hand over her and Rin's entwined hands.

"And you do know that that goes vice versa too, right?" Kira asked. Rin was at a loss. Where the hell was all of this coming from?

"Y-yes," Rin said unsurely. Kira smiled then, a bright smile, and released Rin. She stood up.

"Then…I have something I need to go do," Kira said and Rin stared at her, flabbergasted. "You go get the sweets and stuff. I'll get the food and movies. And call Kagura." Kira was out the door before Rin could even say anything. Once the door closed, Rin stared at the place Kira had been and then back to the door.

"Okaaaaaayyyy," Rin commented, shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

Ooooo

"Hey," Kenji exclaimed, sitting up on his bed. He hadn't been doing much. He took a break from writing his paper to chill out for a few minutes and just when he thought about visiting Kira, she appeared at his door. Kira smiled softly.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" Kenji asked.

"Good," Kira replied quietly. Then silence overcame them and Kira didn't know what to do. It was awkward between them now. Before, all she had to was avoid him and when they did meet up, she could turn on her bitch mode and that would be the end of that. But now…it was just awkward.

Kenji stared into those turquoise eyes wanting nothing more than to pull her to him and kiss her senseless. He'd been so worried when Sesshomaru called him about Rin and Kira that he had rushed to the hospital with his costume still on. He refused to leave Kira's room for two days and was forced home on the third. And now she was standing before him, safe and awake, and there was still that incredible distance between them. And he didn't know how to fix it.

"Kira –

"Wait," Kira interjected, holding a hand up at Kenji. He fell back onto the bed. She sighed before taking a step into the room, but still staying near the door. "I want to talk to you." Kenji smiled.

"Sure." Kira couldn't help but smile softly. He looked so happy and eager; it was cute.

"I want to talk about us," she clarified and Kenji's face dropped. He already knew what she wanted to talk about. "I meant what I said when I told you we were done. Because we are."

"But Kira –

"Let me finish, Kenji." Kira sighed again and sat at the edge of his bed. Luckily for them, his roommate was out in the common area. "We're not over because you hurt me. That wouldn't be fair because I know I've hurt you too. But we are over and I don't want to change that." Kenji sighed.

"But Kira…breaking up isn't going to change anything. We still love each other –

"Yeah, and we both have secrets," Kira pointed out and Kenji stared at her quizzically, surprised. Kira didn't keep secrets. Most of the time, she could barely lie. So what the hell was she talking about? "I know you're surprised that I would keep secrets from you, but I have and I am. And…it's probably hypocritical of me…me getting mad at you for keeping secrets from me while doing the same to you. But that's life and we have to deal with. And until we can be honest to each other completely, you and I will never work."

"So, this is really the end?" Kenji asked. He wasn't looking at Kira. He was looking everywhere but at her. It had hurt the first time when she had broken up with him in the hallway. But it hurt even worse now. They were alone and she was actually calm about this. Hell, he didn't see any fucking tears and that was completely…wrong.

"For now," she said and cupped Kenji's cheek. "It has to be. Kenji, I didn't understand, at first, why you kept whatever it is that you're keeping from me. I just assumed that you were the biggest asshole on the face of the planet and that I was the idiot that was dating you. But…then I realized that you and I are so much alike that it hurts. You keep secrets because you don't trust me enough to trust that I'll stand by you in the end. And sadly, I feel the exact same way. And it shouldn't have to be like this.

"Kenji, I'll go days hating you for lying to me and knowing that I'm doing the exact same thing to you. And it was so easy at first to blame you for everything. But I forgive you for not trusting me just like I'm going to believe that you could forgive me for not trusting you. I just need you to know that." Kira leaned over and kissed Kenji cheek gently. Kenji closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling, knowing that this was probably the last kiss he'd actually get until…until whenever.

Kira smiled when she pulled away and released him. Reaching into her pocket, she placed the silver and diamond bracelet he had given to her last Christmas on his bed and stood. She walked to the door just as Kenji called her. Smiling, she turned back around to meet his devastated blue-gray eyes.

"So what now?" He asked hoarsely. Hearing his voice stabbed Kira in the heart and she finally felt the tears coming. Her eyes glassed over and she leaned her head against the doorframe.

"We be friends," she told him. "We stop the childish games and stop running away from each other. And we just deal with it if one of us starts dating. Because we're going to be together again, Kenji. I know that. You're the love of my life and I don't see my future without you in it. But for now, we just be friends." Kenji nodded and lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Kira wanted to run to the bed, jump on top of him and kiss him. But she knew it wouldn't change anything. It would only complicate their relationship and they'd continue that stupid cycle all over again. And she'd end up being this blubbering mess and a fucking cry baby. And she wasn't having that. Not anymore.

"See you…around," she whispered, knowing Kenji heard her, and closed the door. Walking down the hallway, Kira felt a tear escape her eye and wiped it away with a smile. She had told herself that she wouldn't cry and she wasn't going to. She was growing up now. It was about time she started acting like it.

Oooooo

"I want to talk to you," Rin said seriously as she ran outside. It was night now and she was waiting for Kira to get back with the pizza. So, Rin called Sesshomaru and was currently freezing outside in jeans and a hoodie with a cami underneath. Sesshomaru strode up to her smoothly and Rin could not help but feel that he was the sexiest being alive.

_Kami, save my soul_, she thought before staring up at Sesshomaru as he towered over her.

"And why does that not sound like a good thing?" He teased and Rin rolled her eyes, fighting back the smile.

"You're my teacher," she told him. Sesshomaru chuckled down at her, amber eyes sparkling and Rin swore she never saw anything more beautiful.

"I think we established that on the first day, Rin," he said and Rin pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Shut up," she snapped and Sesshomaru lifted an inquiring eyebrow, daring her to do it again. Rin shivered slightly and it wasn't because of the cold air that just swept through them. "You're also my future mate."

"Which we've also established," Sesshomaru said. "Rin, I'm beginning to believe that you still have a concussion." Rin groaned, stamping her feet a little.

"No, I don't. I'm just…speculative." She ran her fingers through windblown hair and sighed. "How is that going to work? I have an A in your class and I can't walk up to you randomly whenever I want to and kiss you. People are going to think that I'm screwing the teacher for a good grade." Sesshomaru smirked.

"So, you want me to give you an F?" He asked and Rin pouted.

"No, damnit," she snapped and pouted even more. "I deserved that A. But…I don't want people to talk and trust me, they will. It'll be the most scandalous thing this school has seen since the Kiryuu twins slept with the old coach three years ago at the same time." Sesshomaru smirked at that.

"You shouldn't care about what other people think or say," Sesshomaru told her. "I don't."

"Yeah, but I do," Rin whined. Sesshomaru reached a claw to her face and tucked some stray hair behind her ear.

"The council has let the administration know about us –

"So, my teachers already know?" Rin couldn't believe this. All she could think about was the upcoming looks and sneers teachers would give her, how they'd probably even congratulate her for getting such a good catch. Oh, and not to mention the rumors! "Sesshomaru, they can't know about us. They'll talk and it's going to be all over campus and my life will be in ruins –

Sesshomaru kissed Rin, effectively shutting her up. He honestly did not need to hear the human protests that most people would give when it came to people gossiping about them. And truthfully, her lips looked like she'd been gnawing on them all day. That was too much of a temptation, seeing them look slightly red and…plump.

Slowly, Sesshomaru pulled back and Rin rested her forehead on his chin.

"If anyone has anything to say to you, tell them to come see me," he told her and Rin grinned before looking up into his eyes.

"I don't think anyone's brave enough to say anything to you," she admitted and snuggled against his warm, solid chest. Sesshomaru's chest gave a soft rumbling sound and Rin relaxed more in his arms.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, mate," he muttered and kissed her again. Rin smiled into the kiss and pressed back, reveling in the feel of his soft yet firm lips. But then she pulled away with a frown on her face. "What is it now?"

"Hmm…there's the little manner of telling my aunt about us." Rin bit her lower lip, pondering Sakura's reaction. She knew her aunt. It would not be pretty.

"I am not afraid of some human woman," Sesshomaru told her and Rin smirked slightly.

"Sesshy, you don't know my aunt," she said and leaned up to kiss him softly. Pulling away, she smiled. "I should probably get inside. I don't want to let the weather affect my weak human body and get me sick. That'll be another thing you mother can start a fight about." Sesshomaru chuckled at Rin as she started walking backwards and away from him.

"I told you; don't worry about my mother," Sesshomaru said and Rin smiled, turning around and heading back to the dorm. But then Sesshomaru called her and she turned around with her hand on the door. "Don't ever call me Sesshy again." Rin giggled and grinned.

"Whatever you say…Sesshy," she teased and rushed inside the dorm. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself and started walking to his car, but then his phone buzzed in his pocket at the same time as Kenji's.

Kenji glanced at his nightstand, wondering who the hell could be calling him while Sesshomaru dreaded whoever was on the other end. They both grabbed their phones and flipped them to see a new text.

_Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret._

_Unknown_

Both males glanced around them, puzzled by the text. But then Kenji shrugged and tossed the phone to the foot of his bed. And Sesshomaru climbed into his vehicle, taking one last puzzling glance at Rin's dorm before driving away.

Oooooo

Sakura Fumiko sighed as she leaned her head back against her seat's head, breathing evenly. She glanced around herself before glancing down at her thigh. Noticing that she was finally alone, she took a deep breath and took action.

She dug her fingers into the gash in her black leather pants, twisting and tugging at her own flesh. She bit her lip to keep from voicing out her pain and dug even further into her wound until she felt the tip of the metal. Preparing herself, she grasped the foreign object with her fingertips and pulled as hard as she could. With a loud relieved sigh, she pulled the chip of a shuriken out of her thigh and threw it out her window.

"Fuck," she growled as she observed the blood all over her hands from earlier and the wound in her thigh. Luckily, it only looked like a cut. But her pants were ripped now. "I hate my life."

After five minutes of wrestling with the junk in her trunk, Sakura pressed a cotton swab that was dipped in peroxide and pressed it to her flesh. Immediately, she hissed. Sure, she didn't act like it but that damn wound hurt like a motherfucker. Groaning, she wrapped her thigh with whatever bandaging she had left until she got home and yanked the dark jeans up her body until they fit on her hips. Sakura grabbed the rag and wiped her hands clean.

"Yeah, I'm coming now," Kira said into her phone as she drove, smirking about Rin who was waiting in the dorm impatiently for some pizza. All she really wanted was the chicken wings she just found out that Kira ordered. "Look, I'll be there soon. Bye now!" Kira hurriedly hung up the phone.

Kira was just about to make the next right, but then she saw a familiar silver truck. Sakura's truck. Sakura squinted as she recognized Kira's car and cursed mentally. _Great! Just my fucking luck_, Sakura said mentally before preparing herself as Kira walked out her car.

"Auntie Sakura?" Kira called and Sakura smiled softly, closing her trunk. "What are you doing out here this late?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, young lady," Sakura shot back. "Shouldn't you be at school studying or something?" Kira blushed.

"I was. I just picked up some pizza and wings for me and Rin. Girls' night." Sakura nodded, taking in Kira's appearance. She seemed better. When Sakura had seen her at the hospital, the girl hadn't looked so good. Now, she only had a bandage on her shoulder and her skin wasn't deathly white.

"Right. Well, get back to school. We don't need any more attacks, now do we?" Kira giggled a little, embarrassed.

"No, ma'am," Kira replied and started walking back to her car and turned around. "Hey, were you there two nights ago at the hospital?" Sakura stared at Kira, puzzled.

"Sorry, kiddo, but no. I came during the day, yes, but not at night," Sakura admitted. "Why?"

"No reason," Kira said quickly, adding to Sakura's suspicion. "It must have been Rin. Well, see ya." Sakura stared at Kira's retreating form before realizing something.

"Kira, wait!" She yelled, reached into her jacket pocket, and ran over to the girl. She handed her a small black box. "Give this to Rin. Tomorrow's the big day and I think she's going to need it. It just came in the mail." Kira stared at the box as Sakura handed it to her before staring into the older woman's eyes.

Sakura knew something. And it was something important. And whatever it was had something to do with what was in that box.

"Okay."

Oooooo

"About time you showed up," Rin growled as Kira carefully made her way inside carrying two boxes of pizza, a bag with some soda cans, the smaller box of chicken wings and the bag of DVDs she borrowed from her house. Her mother was gone anyway and wouldn't even miss the movies.

"While you're over there bitching, you could be over here helping," Kira pointed out smartly and Rin shot her an evil look. Pouting, Rin snatched the pizza boxes away and set them on the living room table as Kira placed the rest on the kitchen counter top.

"What took you so long?" Rin asked and plopped down onto the couch.

"I got caught up," Kira replied, throwing her coat down on one of the stools. She heard a small CLANK before catching herself. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the small box. "By the way, your aunt told me to give this to you. It must be important or something." Rin stared at the black box suspiciously before walking over to the counter and grabbing it from Kira.

"What is it?" Rin asked, observing the box. It was harmless.

"Don't know. Open it." Rin smirked at Kira's exuberance and opened the small black box. Inside, she saw a something shiny and silver and red and black. With a gasp, Rin hurriedly closed the box back up, eyes wide and pulse racing. Kira stared, astonished. "What? What was it?"

"Nothing," Rin said quickly, hiding the box behind her. "Umm…I should go put this away. Be back in a sec." Before Kira could question her any further, Rin raced down the hallway and into her room, slamming the door shut.

With a sigh of trepidation, Rin slid down the door onto her butt and opened the box again. She stared inside fearfully and plucked the shiny object out, dangling it before her face as a memory popped into her head.

"_What's the puppy charm for?" Rin asked, gazing at it in particular. There seemed to be something captivating about it with its golden eyes staring back at her, entrancing her. Almost as if it were real._

"_Well, your Daddy couldn't get that puppy you wanted. So, he gave you the charm for it," Mrs. Fumiko said, eyes twinkling knowingly at her daughter's interest in the charm. Rin took the charm out of the box and slid it onto her wrist, finding that it was slightly big for her. "Don't worry about that. When you get older, you'll be able to wear it a lot better. And, on your seventeenth birthday, you'll get the other charm your Daddy has for you." Rin smiled brightly, dimples forming again._

Rin flinched as her phone buzzed on her bed. Dropping the object back into its box, she slid to her feet. It felt like forever had passed by the time she reached her phone and when she picked it up, Rin saw she had a new text. Gulping, Rin read the message and felt all the air leave her lungs.

_The last charm…can't wait. Oh, and happy birthday, pretty girl! It's already midnight._

_Unknown_


	12. Chapter 11: The Last Charm

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. The beautiful manga and anime belong only to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the idea of the Lying Games or the figure of A from the Pretty Little Liars. Those ideas belong to Sara Shepard.

Summary: When seventeen year old Rin Fumiko began her first year at Shikon University, she didn't expect to be to be courted by the powerful and dangerously sexy Sesshomaru Takahashi. She didn't expect to fall in love. And she damn sure didn't expect to get caught up in her lying games. As Rin tries to keep a mind-blowing secret from him, she's also trying to keep herself and her friends safe from an unknown figure with ties to her past. Who is this stranger? Why is he after her and her friends? And what will happen when Sesshomaru discovers the truth?

Hey, Rin's secret is almost out there. Can anyone catch onto the clue I left? Pay attention. You might just miss it…

**The Last Charm**

"_Mhmm….Sesshomaru," Rin moaned as he pressed himself into her more, grinding himself into her covered heat. They were lying on his bed and Sesshomaru was busy kissing her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist, heels pushing him further against her. She dug fingers into his silky hair and let out a breathy moan as he nibbled on her neck. _

_Sesshomaru's sneaky clawed hand slid down her sides before caressing one of her breasts, squeezing lightly before sliding further down her body. Rin whined. _

"_Stop teasing, Sesshy," she whimpered and Sesshomaru chuckled against her sensitive flesh, causing her to shudder._

"_Who's teasing, love?" Rin groaned and brought his face back to hers, kissing him with all of the passion she could muster. She sneakily slid her tongue into his mouth only for his to entangle hers, making both of them moan. Rin ran her hands down his solid chest before gripping the soft fabric of his wife beater – which surprises Rin because she never would have pegged Sesshomaru to have one –and pulling it up._

_Getting the hint, Sesshomaru sat up on his knees and pulled the useless shirt away from his body. Rin felt the dampness between her thighs grow even more and moaned aloud at the sight. She didn't care about the dudes from Twilight or Vampire Diaries. For all she could care, David Beckham himself could walk through those doors shirtless and she could not have cared. Because her mate was…damn. That was all she could say._

_Just damn._

_Sesshomaru was built like a King in Rin's eyes. His pale skin was illuminated by the small light from the nightstand and there were muscles everywhere. His biceps now that she actually could see them without the shirts were bigger than Rin had thought and made her feel safe and protected. And the solid chest and eight pack led Rin's eyes down to his pants where the unknown lay beneath. She trailed her eyes slowly back up to see Sesshomaru smirking at her._

"_See something you like, mate?" He teased. _

_Rin grinned and leaned up so that she was on her knees as well. Even at this height, she mused, he was still taller than her. Still grinning, Rin raised her blouse and pulled it over her head. She threw it over her shoulder, not caring where it landed, and full out smiled at Sesshomaru's reaction to her bra. It was black and all lace with a red ribbon in the middle. The soft material pushed her breasts up immensely, giving him a nice view. She watched as Sesshomaru's eyes flickered red before he met her playful gaze._

"_See something you like, Sesshy?" She taunted and his chest rumbled with approval. Rin could have swooned right then and there._

"_Yes," he growled. Rin pressed herself against him, moaning at the feel of his warm skin against hers. She kissed Sesshomaru light before leaning back._

"_Then come and get it," she purred and pulled Sesshomaru back down her by the loops of his pants. Immediately, his mouth devoured and Rin whimpered, the sound lost in his mouth as his tongue plundered her. Wrapping her legs higher around his waist, Rin wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed Sesshomaru harder. His hands gripped her waist, squeezing slightly, and Rin smiled into the kiss._

_Distracted by the need to mark up her neck, Sesshomaru actually gasped when Rin somehow swung them over so that she was straddling his waist. He smirked up at her as she giggled._

"_Sneaky vixen," he growled playfully. Still giggling, Rin leaned down and kissed his lips gently, closing her eyes and reveling in the feeling. She trailed her lips down Sesshomaru's jaw and to his neck, nipping at the skin and he groaned against her. Smiling, Rin sat up and opened her eyes, pushing tousled hair from her face._

_However, beneath her was no longer Sesshomaru. Instead, it was another male. Her blood chilled and Rin grew still. She saw pale skin, dark eyes and dark hair. The male grinned and chuckled at her expression._

"_I told you, pretty girl," he said darkly. "You're next." Rin jumped off of him and screamed as he lunged towards her._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIN!" Was the scream that brought Rin from her horrible nightmare. She sat up gasping with wide eyes before Kira opened the door, a great ball of sunshine. "Hey, birthday girl. Come on, it's time for class." Once the door was closed, Rin swung the blanket off of her body and glanced around her room.

Just when she was having one of the most realistic dreams about Sesshomaru, that fucking asshole just had to ruin her dreams. She glanced at the clock. It was seven o'clock. Glancing at the door, Rin groaned and lay back down, pulling the blanket over her head.

Ooooo

"I still don't understand why you won't wear the charm," Kira complained as they walked towards Sesshomaru's classroom. "It's from your Dad, right?" Rin pulled her hat off.

"Yeah. And that's exactly why I don't want to wear it," she said and Kira just stared at her, clueless and disbelieving.

"Yeah, I don't get it." Rin rolled her eyes as they walked into the classroom.

Sesshomaru wasn't here. That was good. Rin still felt like a train wreck and no doubt, he would make her tell him what was wrong before class even started. And that was too big of a conversation to have at this time in the morning. Besides, she'd rather just get a good morning kiss.

They sat at their seats and Kira said, "Rin, I don't wanna sound like a heartless bitch, but your Dad's dead. Shouldn't you want to wear something that symbolizes him?" Rin sighed.

"Kira, you would 't understand." Kira pouted.

"You say that a lot and you have yet to help me understand," Kira pointed out. Rin turned to her just as Sesshomaru walked into the classroom.

"Well, maybe it's not for you to understand," she said harshly without meaning to. Kira pursed her lips before straightening her face and pulling her notebook out.

"Fine." Rin sighed at the slightly hurt expression on her best friend's face. She didn't mean to sound so cold. It was just…Rin did not like her birthday right now.

"Kira, I –

"Ms. Fumiko," Sesshomaru's deep, swoon-worthy voice boomed into the classroom. All eyes turned to her and Rin flushed with embarrassment before meeting those enchanting golden eyes. To anyone else, he would have been glaring at coldly. But Rin could see that fucking amused smirk and really wanted to pounce on him. "Class has started."

"Yes, Mr. Takahashi," she ground out through her teeth and if it was possible – and it seemed that the rest of the idiots couldn't even see it – Sesshomaru smirked even more at her. She narrowed her eyes at her mate. _Just you wait, Sesshy_, Rin thought_, wait 'til this class is over. We'll see who's smirking then. _

Class went by uneventful. Kira ignored her for the first fifteen minutes, but by the time the writing workshop began, they were back on talking level. Rin occasionally gave Sesshomaru glares whenever he'd call her out on something and Kira would laugh her out. But other than that, nothing happened. And then the bell rang.

Rin gathered her things and was walking out the door like everyone else. When the last person was out the door, Rin closed it and locked it. Just as she turned around, Sesshomaru had her pinned against the wall and was kissing her senselessly. Without warning, he hoisted her up so that she was on the same level as him and instinctively, Rin wrapped her legs around his waist. Plundering her mouth hungrily, Sesshomaru grasped Rin's ass in his hands and squeezed, earning a mewl from his mate.

Rin cupped his neck, pulling him closer to her as their tongues battled it out for control. Rin already knew Sesshomaru would win and whimpered as his mouth slid from hers. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as his lips ghosted over the area where her neck met her ear and Sesshomaru even had the audacity to nibble. She moaned breathlessly and tightened her legs around him, making him cup her ass even more.

Sesshomaru groaned against Rin, loving the feel of the silky material of her panties that led to smooth skin beneath. Rin wasn't affected by the cool fall air outside yet and was still wearing her dresses without tights or leggings. And Sesshomaru loved the feeling of her skin.

Sesshomaru sucked on Rin's pulse point and she whimpered in his arms, rolling her eyes to the back of her head. With a feral grin, he sucked feverishly on the flesh and Rin let out a loud moan, grounding her crotch into this. Sesshomaru growled before releasing the flesh, eyeing the red mark on her throat before resting his forehead against Rin's. She smiled breathlessly.

"Best birthday present ever," she whispered and Sesshomaru chuckled at her, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear gently.

"This is far from your birthday present, mate," Sesshomaru told her and Rin rubbed their noses together gently. "But…it's a start." Rin giggled.

"Well, if it's anything like this, I'm all for it." Sesshomaru chuckled at Rin. Then, without warning, her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"What now, mate?" Sesshomaru asked, tucking more hair behind her ear. That made Rin smile a little.

"Still just the matter of telling my aunt about us," she replied. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I am not worried about some human woman." Rin giggled at Sesshomaru before smirking at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You don't know my Aunt Sakura." Sesshomaru just stared at her, all seriousness in place. Rin had said that once and yet, she still didn't believe he'd be okay with that. What the hell was it about her aunt?

"She is of no concern to me, Rin," he said seriously and Rin really wished that would calm her.

"Maybe, but you still don't know my aunt." Rin pecked Sesshomaru's lips gently before pulling back, concern on her face.

"That's not the issue here, Rin," he noted and cupped Rin's face, forcing her to look him in the eyes. And what he saw puzzled Sesshomaru greatly.

There was sadness, remorse and pain. But more importantly, there was fear and Sesshomaru didn't understand why. It was her birthday. Didn't humans celebrate that?

"What's really wrong with you, mate?" He asked. Rin found herself blinking back annoying tears.

"Every year –either sometime around or on my birthday – something always happens. Someone gets hurt. And I don't think this year is going to be any different." She admitted, chest heavy with trepidation and fear. Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"With this Sesshomaru, you have nothing to fear," Sesshomaru promised and while his words warmed her heart, Rin couldn't shake the horrible feelings away.

"Then why am I still afraid?"

Oooooo

"I know we're planning this party for her and all, but she's acting weird. Like, weirder than weird. Like the epitome of weird-weird," Kira said while unloading a case of wine coolers into the cooler. Kagura was busy on a ladder, hanging decorations on the ceiling.

"Maybe…it's birthday stress," Kagura suggested, not really paying Kira's ranting any attention. And it wasn't that she didn't care. Kagura was trying to make this party perfect. It was small and comfortable, an atmosphere she of all people knew Rin needed. So, it had to be perfect. Super perfect.

"Stress over what? She's passing all of her classes. And last time I checked, she's not the one worried that someone's gonna notice her buying liquor when she's only seventeen," Kira whined. Kagura chuckled before carefully stepping down the ladder, admiring her handiwork.

"Look, every year, something happens on or near the time of her birthday," Kagura said. "She's probably worried as hell right now. Also, we invited Sesshomaru and Sakura. This is like…the recipe for disaster." Kira shuddered at the thought before grinning.

"I still can't believe our little Rinny is gettin' it on with the teacher," Kira said and Kagura grinned. "Reminds me that my love life completely sucks." Kagura smirked as she smelled the air and smirked at Kira.

"Only if you let it be," she purred and turned her eyes to the front door. Kira followed her eyes and felt her face grow extremely hot as Kenji walked through the door, completely shirtless, and carrying two heavy boxes.

"So, where do you want these to go?" Kenji asked, completely clueless. Kagura smiled sweetly, loving the awestruck look on Kira's face. Kira found herself remembering that she once had her hands on all of that muscle and smooth skin.

"Uh….um….y-y-you can…um…j-just leave them…over th-there," Kira managed out before smiling, hoping to off-set the awkwardness in her head and between them. Kenji nodded before placing the boxes on the table Kira pointed to. She followed him with her eyes, entranced by the muscles on his back before he stared at her.

"Anything…else?" Kenji asked, completely confused by the dazed look on Kira's face. Kagura chuckled to herself.

"No, sweetie. That's all," Kagura said for Kira, not trusting Kira to talk. Kenji released a sigh of relief.

"Great. It's seriously cold out there and I'm mad I even had to take that fucking shirt off," he admitted. He'd only done it because it was hot under his sweatshirt while carrying all of the crap the girls bought for tonight. _But I like the shirt off_, Kira's mind quipped before she blushed even more, embarrassed by where her mind was going.

"Well, it looks like it's getting hot in here," Kagura commented, snapping Kira out of her daze and confusing Kenji even more. The pink-haired beauty glared at Kagura before smiling at Kenji as he put his sweater on.

"Thanks for everything. I'll walk you out." Kenji nodded at Kira and they left the room. Well, not before Kira shot Kagura the middle finger and a dirty look.

For the first few minutes while walking, neither knew how to start the conversation. Normally, when they were walking together, they'd hold hands or he'd have his arm around her. And though their hands kept brushing every five seconds, neither we were willing to make that move. Besides, they were working on being just friends.

Right.

Just. Friends.

"So, how do you plan to make this a surprise?" Kenji asked.

"Well, Rin already knows that we're planning something," Kira replied, smiling slightly. Rin hated when they threw birthday parties, so Kira didn't hint at one. But this was Rin they were talking about. The perceptive little midget always knew when something was going down. "I don't think she would suspect where it is."

"And just how are you gonna get her here?" Kenji inquired as they made it to the front door.

"Oh, that's not even a problem," Kira said, waving a careless hand. It seriously wasn't a problem. The issue would be getting Rin to calm the hell down. She'd been freaking out all day, even after she spent fifteen minutes alone with Sesshomaru.

"_Rin, calm down," Kira said as the smaller girl slammed them into the bathroom. Kira closed the door, making sure no one noticed the display of weirdness. She turned back around to see Rin pacing, holding her phone._

"_If that were possible right now, don't you think I'd be doing that?" Rin snapped and Kira sighed, trying to remain calm. Her best friend was freaking out, more so now than before they went to English class._

"_Rin, I can't help you if you don't help me understand," Kira told her calmly and frightened hazel eyes turned to her. "What is wrong with you?"_

"_Everything," Rin cried. "I'm freaked out about that fucking piece of shit called a charm, sick of whoever the fuck unknown is, and I think I almost told Sesshomaru I loved him." Kira gaped at him. She heard the part about someone named unknown, that was clear. But the one thing Kira did understand was the last part._

"_You almost said you loved him!" Kira exclaimed and Kira nodded, a panicked look on her face._

"_Yeah and…I don't even know where the fuck that came from. Oh my God…" Rin gasped as her cell buzzed. Kira watched tears gather in her best friend's eyes and wanted to hold the girl. What the hell was on that phone? Rin looked up at Kira and Kira watched the tears finally fall. "I gotta go."_

"_But Rin…" Rin wasn't listening. She was too busy trying to fix her face in the mirror and struggling to put her phone back in her bag with shaky hands. Kira stepped towards her and Rin started towards the door. "The party…"_

"_I'll find it," Rin said and walked out, the door shutting behind her. Kira sighed._

"_You don't even know where it is this year," Kira said sadly._

"I had to improvise with the getting her there part, but it'll work out," Kira told Kenji as they made it to his car. She smiled, leaning against the vehicle. "Ya know, I like this. Us being friends." Kenji smiled a little, a cute one.

"Me too." For a second, they just stared there, smiling at each other. Then Kenji chuckled to himself and walked over to the driver's side, hopping in. He rolled the window down on the passenger side so that Kira could lean in. "Did you ever figure out what was freaking her out?"

"No," Kira replied, her expression darkening. "But I will. I'm starting to get really sick and tired of all these secrets. And something's gotta give." He stared at her for a long time, catching the double meaning. She wasn't just talking about Rin.

"Me too." Kenji started the car and Kira stepped away. "See you later."

"Kay," she replied and watched Kenji drive through the gates and down the road. With a soft smile to herself, she walked back into the big building.

Ooooo

"What the fuck is this?" Rin yelled the minute she stepped into the house. It was getting dark outside, the sun almost setting. Sakura glanced up at her from a book, reading glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen," she replied coolly and flipped to the next page. She wasn't trying to ignore her niece's apparently seething form. She just wasn't trying to allow herself to be that guardian that got upset because the kid curses.

"That is not what I'm fucking talking about," Rin snapped, snatched the book from Sakura's hands and threw it across the room. Sakura now looked her niece dead in the eyes, not liking the atmosphere. Or feeling challenged.

"Rin, calm yourself the fuck down." Rin pulled the little black box from her bag. If she wanted to be honest, Rin looked good tonight even if Sakura couldn't see what was under that long, tan trench coat. All she could see was the red lipstick on Rin's lips, the naturally bouncy curls, mascara and jewelry.

"What the hell is this?" Rin demanded, holding the little box up. Sakura tilted her head curiously.

"The charm your father left behind for you," Sakura replied. Rin shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"No. My _Daddy_ would not leave me this." Her voice was extremely heavy with emotion and Sakura was getting worried.

"Yes, your father would. He said he would." Rin shook her head, not wanting to listen to her aunt's reasoning.

"My _Daddy _would not leave me _this_," Rin screamed. Sakura stood, puzzled.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Sakura questioned. "Your father and your daddy are one in the same." Rin glared at her, hazel eyes hard and tearful.

"Are they really?" Rin inquired and Sakura's eyes widened. "I mean, let's just be honest here, Auntie. You and I both know the difference between my Daddy and my father." Sakura's eyes flicked to the small black box now, apprehension and mistrust rolling off of her body in waves.

"What's in that box, Rin?"

"I don't know. You tell me," Rin shot back and threw the box to her aunt's waiting hands. Sakura watched Rin's guarded expression as she opened the box. Then she glanced down and gasped.

It was a spider. A simple, beautiful yet deadly looking spider.

"I don't understand," Sakura admitted meeting Rin's tearful face.

"You think I do?" Rin questioned shakily. "I've been freaking out about this since Kira gave it to me. Was this supposed to be some joke?"

"Rin, I-I don't…" Sakura didn't finish. Rin was too busy ranting, speaking about everything and nothing at once. Sighing, Sakura glanced at the clock and then grabbed her niece. "Rin, look at me." The girl shut up and stared at her aunt, whimpering.

"All I asked was for one year. For my seventeenth birthday to go by smoothly," Rin sobbed. "Was that too much to ask?" Sakura sighed sadly, cupping Rin's face. She really felt for her niece. The girl didn't need this.

"I know, sweetie, but you gotta pull through. We have two hours until this party," Sakura said. "Now, listen to me. I have to get dressed, but you have to make a decision about this charm." Rin stared at her, confused.

"What?"

"You can either keep this thing in a box and hide it away and let it frighten you for the rest of your life. And that's only going to make this one of your worst birthdays ever." Rin let out another sob. "Or…you can put that thing on and not let it bother you. Pretend that it's another charm and rock it like you do all the others." Rin tried to pull away from Sakura, but her aunt wouldn't let her go.

"What? I can't do that."

"Then deal with it," Sakura snapped. "Look, Rin, I know that you are terrified about this and I wish I had answers for you. But I don't. And you need to decide." Sakura released Rin and the girl fell into the sofa. Sakura placed the box in Rin's lap and smiled softly. "It's your decision. Just don't let that control your life. Otherwise, it might be a short one."

Oooooo

"Rin." Rin flinched at the voice, not prepared yet to see that handsome face. She was still reeling from earlier.

"_Mate, I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong with you," Sesshomaru told her and Rin refused to meet his eyes. Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders, staring at her eyes. "Talk."_

"_It's nothing, Sesshy," Rin said and smiled briefly. "I'm still shaken up about Kira's accident and…and I don't even know where my birthday party is going to be this year." Sesshomaru chuckled at her._

"_That's quite unfortunate," he said and Rin giggled, rubbing her nose against his gently before standing._

"_Well, I better go find Kira before the next class. We gotta race across campus for Calculus." Rin gathered her bag and tossed a smile at Sesshomaru over her shoulder and was about to walk to the door when he grabbed her by her wrist. _

_Rin gasped as she was spun in strong arms and her lips were seized in a kiss that left her mind reeling. She grinned as Sesshomaru pulled away. _

"_Was that a goodbye kiss?" She inquired and Sesshomaru smirked._

"_It could be whatever you want it to be," he suggested darkly and Rin shivered. God, he was so sexy and sweet at the same time. And to think she thought he was a cold-hearted asshole when they first met!_

"_Ya know I lo –_

_Rin refused to finish that sentence. Her eyes widened as Sesshomaru stared down at her, curiosity in his eyes. He was expecting her to finish that statement and Rin could feel her only face heat up. She was not going to say what she thought she was going to say, was she? Love was not what she was going to say, right?_

OH. MY. GOD_, Rin thought and pulled away._

"_Umm…I gotta go. See you later, Sesshy," she said quickly and zoomed out the door, leaving a puzzled Sesshomaru behind._

"Hi, Sesshy," Rin exclaimed, trying to forget her slip earlier. He raised an eyebrow at her as he walked over to her, meeting Rin halfway.

"I don't appreciate you avoiding me today," Sesshomaru told her and Rin felt slightly guilty. She had been faithfully.

"I was…busy." Sesshomaru narrowed those beautiful, amber eyes at her.

"Busy avoiding me," he pointed out and Rin frowned.

"You just had to cut to the chase, huh?" She even grinned playfully. "Can't we have this conversation later? Like on a date? We have a party that you're escorting me to."

"Fine," Sesshomaru replied. "I'll leave it alone. For now." Rin smiled and was about to loop her arm through Sesshomaru's, but he stopped her. "But first. I owe you an actual birthday present." Rin's dimples came out as she smiled brightly at him.

"You're just so cute," Rin quipped and Sesshomaru's smirk faded immediately and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't ever say that aloud again," Sesshomaru ordered and Rin raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Or what? Fluffy?" She taunted and Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, snatching her up against him. He growled at her menacingly, baring canines. But Rin only smirked, leaning against him.

"Mate, you have a party to get to. Don't tempt me into keeping you at home," he growled and Rin shivered at his insinuation.

"We wouldn't want that," she purred. Then she brightened again. "Now, present me." Sesshomaru grumbled about bossy brats as he pulled a small black box from his pocket. Rin tensed momentarily, remembering the box from earlier, before smiling as he brought it to her face.

"I thought you'd like a new addition to that bracelet of yours," Sesshomaru told her and opened the box to reveal a gorgeous crescent moon charm. It glinted in the moonlight and appeared breathtaking. Rin marveled at it.

"Sesshy, it's so cute," she cooed before recalling. "But I already have a charm for you."

"A ridiculous one my father picked out." Rin pouted at his words, actually having liked the puppy. It now reminded her so much of him. He was her puppy, though she would not say that. At least not tonight. Sesshomaru picked up her wrist and was about to put on the crescent charm when he noticed a new addition. Rin noticed his eyes.

"Oh…that's a present. From my Dad," Rin said, watching Sesshomaru observe the spider charm. His face darkened momentarily and he stared at it like he knew something she didn't. "Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru snapped out of it quickly and attached her charm to the bracelet.

A spider. Sesshomaru knew that it was only a charm, but he remembered a time when a spider was far from charming. Where a man controlled spiders, a twisted man. But he was dead. Sesshomaru knew that for a fact.

"Nothing. It's familiar," Sesshomaru replied. Rin smiled up at him. "Let us go, Rin. We have a party to get you to."

Sorry to leave it like this, guys. But the ending started dying on me.


	13. Chapter 12: The Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. The beautiful manga and anime belong only to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the idea of the Lying Games or the figure of A from the Pretty Little Liars. Those ideas belong to Sara Shepard.

Summary: When seventeen year old Rin Fumiko began her first year at Shikon University, she didn't expect to be to be courted by the powerful and dangerously sexy Sesshomaru Takahashi. She didn't expect to fall in love. And she damn sure didn't expect to get caught up in her lying games. As Rin tries to keep a mind-blowing secret from him, she's also trying to keep herself and her friends safe from an unknown figure with ties to her past. Who is this stranger? Why is he after her and her friends? And what will happen when Sesshomaru discovers the truth?

**The Birthday**

The silver truck raced down the empty road, the engine groaning at being forced to move so swiftly. But Sakura didn't care. She was late and she was wearing this really nice silver dress and she would truly rather be sporting some sweats. But on to more important things; she was late. Sakura was never late for anything.

_It's all because of that fucking charm_, Sakura thought, gripping the steering wheel tightly. After all, who the fuck gives their kid a damn spider charm? Especially when it's their daughter.

Sakura knew her brother-in-law had had his stupid moments before, like when he thought that he could take a shortcut to an amusement park which took them to another side of Tokyo. But even Sai should have been smart enough to realize that a spider charm was too close to the heart.

Sakura flinched as something landed on the top of her truck. She remembered that this route – route 29, she believed – had been dealing with some pesky demons. Four deaths had been reported. _Just my fucking luck_, she thought with a groan. Glancing at the roof, she slowly stopped the vehicle, carefully cutting the engine. Breathing silently, she listened. There was the rustling of leaves outside…maybe a branch had simply fallen. It was kinda windy tonight –

The sound of moving feet on the roof made Sakura tense up, awaiting any and everything. Just as she reached over to open her door, a hand smashed into her window and she hurriedly shielded her face as bits of glass flew into the air. Sakura screamed loudly as the same dark hand shot out and grabbed at her, batting it away roughly. When it finally reached for her face, Sakura sank her teeth into the hot, stinking flesh and fur, not letting up until she tasted blood and a vicious howl tore through the windy night.

When the hand finally snatched itself away from her mouth, Sakura leapt into action. She reached into the dashboard and yanked out her new, razor-sharp pair of sai. Smirking at the metallic glint in the moonlight, she wielded her weapon confidently y and kicked her door open, spitting out blood and fur along the way. Leaping outside, she readied herself in a stance, grinning at the fairly medium sized demon.

It was a wolf demon, a mangy loner at that. It was fully transformed, not even hiding in its human form. Sakura scoffed. And to think that she screamed for this piece of shit! Ha!

"Come on, mutt. Come and get me," she yelled at the demon and it snarled at her, getting down on all of its paws. With a threatening growl, it lunged.

Quickly, Sakura dodged and sliced through the air, smirking to herself as the beast screamed in agony. She got it. Gripping her weapons tightly, she flipped towards it until her feet were on either side of its writhing body. Sakura straddled its back, thighs clenched tightly at the wolf's sides and knees digging into its skin. She leaned its head back against her chest, holding it in a tight headlock with her blades pressing into its throat.

"This is what happens when you fuck with a hunter," she hissed harshly. With all of her might, Sakura pressed her blades into the demon's throat. It howled and screamed and writhed against her and she refused to let up. Warm blood sprayed onto her arms and leaked onto her dress, but she didn't stop. She pressed even harder, using all of her strength until she heard a sickening crunch and felt the knives going through tissue. She didn't stop until the blood drenched the front of her dress and the rest of her arms, didn't stop until she felt that last resistance from skin and bone.

Once she had sliced through the thick neck entirely, Sakura stood, swiping windblown hair back with a bloodied hand. She watched the head fall off the body first, watched more blood spray from the wound. Then the body fell limply and blood pooled around it. And she took this all in emotionlessly.

"You get cut," she whispered tonelessly. Glancing down at her now destroyed dress, Sakura cursed and kicked the dead body. "Fucking demon."

She really had liked this dress.

Ooooo

"I can't believe you guys actually convinced Sesshy to have this party here," Rin exclaimed as Kagura and Kira led her through the house, smiling at a few old classmates and friends as they wished her a happy birthday. Kagura grinned.

"Trust me, we had to do a lot of begging," she promised and Kira hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, we even had to play the Kira card." Rin chuckled at Kira, giving her lost look.

"The Kira card?" Kira nodded.

"We had to remind him that you're still in shock over what happened to Kira," Kagura explained, sipping on the daiquiri she stole from the bar.

"And that you'd be comfortable at a familiar place," Kira added. Rin stared at them solemnly.

"That was very manipulative and malicious of the both of you," she said before giving Kira a dimpled grin. "I taught you well."

The girls shared a small laugh before settling into one of the biggest rooms which reminded Rin of a ballroom almost. From there, Rin stopped.

There was this beautiful female standing beside Rei. She wasn't as tall as the demon, but she was definitely as gorgeous as her. This woman had smooth-looking, radiant snow-white skin that glowed from the lights of the chandeliers. She had deep, expressive brown eyes that were alive with joy as she laughed at something Rei said to another female. Thin eyebrows soared into her bangs as she made a face at whatever else was being said, a smooth forehead and small nose wrinkling with the look. Waist-length, shiny black hair fell down her back in soft curls, bangs cut evenly just over her eyebrows. She wore a gorgeous blue dress tonight, one almost similar to Rin's, and silver heels.

"Who's that?" Rin found herself asking, entranced. While Rei didn't seem like she liked humans much, she appeared close to this woman. And Rin knew this wasn't another demon. Kagura followed Rin's gaze and smirked.

"That, my dear, is your Sesshy's step-mother," Kagura said quietly and Rin's eyes widened. That was the woman that Sesshomaru's father left Rei for? Damn.

"Those Takahashi men sure know how to pick 'em," Kira commented, marveling at the grace and elegance the woman showed. Rin nodded in agreement.

"How the hell do I fit into that?" She asked, not really expecting a response. But Kira and Kagura glared at her.

"Rin," Kagura started.

"Don't make us slap you," Kira finished and Rin pouted. Just as they were about to leave the room, Sesshomaru called her. Rin turned around with a soft smile, mind fully focused on the mind-blowingly sexy dog demon headed her way.

"Hey, cutie," she greeted happily and Sesshomaru narrowed those gorgeous golden eyes at her, a tip of a fang sliding out menacingly. Kira and Kagura exchanged looks and giggled.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," he growled lowly and Rin smirked, tilting her head slightly.

"And since when have I listened to orders?" She shot back and he growled again. Rin released herself from her friends and stepped to her mate, grinning all the while. She loved getting under Fluffy's skin. It was…hilarious. And the repercussions she knew would happen – after all, it wouldn't Sesshomaru without some kind of repercussion – promised so much. So many…Rin just couldn't wait until she was alone with him.

"Come with me. There's someone I want to introduce you to," he told her and Rin linked her arm with his, smirking back at her friends when they started making sex moves like thrusting their hips back-and-forth. Sesshomaru yanked her into his side, leaning down so that his lips were at her temple when he whispered harshly, "Trust and believe that there will be repercussions for the show you just put on." Rin shivered before smiling up at him.

"Can't wait, Sesshy-poo," she replied and Sesshomaru growled at her again. These aggravating and insulting nicknames of hers would cease. Sesshomaru would make sure of that.

Rin's eyes widened as she realized where Sesshomaru was taking her. They were headed straight for the pretty woman, Rei, and this really tall male with silver-white hair. Was he related to Sesshomaru? Rin couldn't see him, but the hair was unmistakable.

"Father, Mother," Sesshomaru introduced, glaring especially at Rei, signaling her to behave. This was a decent party and she would show respect to his mate tonight. His eyes even softened at the pretty woman, Rin noted, when he spoke, "And Izayoi. This is Rin."

Rin smiled as brightly as she could at the two people she hadn't met yet, but her smile faded when she noticed the fake, icy smile on Rei's face. Rei observed the girl, not even showing an inch of appreciation that Rin was wearing something from her fashion line.

"Rin, you've already had the pleasure of meeting my mother," Sesshomaru said icily and Rin managed a small smile. "But this is my father and his mate." The very tall man, who was even somewhat taller than Sesshomaru, smiled down at her warmly, which was uncharacteristic in Rin's eyes. From how Sesshomaru acted, Rin expected an old, polished and introverted demon who peered down at her from his nose. This demon was friendly.

_Sesshy definitely takes after his mother_, she thought with an inward smirk.

"Ah, I'm finally in the presence of my future daughter-in-law," InuTaisho began, smiling at Rin. She was a beauty; that was for sure. He grasped the girl's hand gently and pressed his lips gently against her knuckles, making her blush and giggle. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Rin. Please call me InuTaisho." Sesshomaru let out a loose growl to which InuTaisho raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Father," Sesshomaru hissed. Rin snatched her hand out of InuTaisho's responsively. She remembered in one of the readings that dog demons were extremely possessive and even though they weren't mated yet, Sesshomaru was still overly possessive of her. Any male contact that he witnessed or even smelled on her set his beast on edge.

"Come now, my boy," InuTaisho grinned. "You don't find me as a threat, do you?" Sesshomaru didn't answer, but he made sure that Rin was still standing beside him only. Rin turned her eyes to the beautiful woman who had yet to finally speak.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Takahashi," Rin exclaimed and gave her a smile, which faltered as the woman stared at her impassively.

The chocolate eyes eyed her closely. The woman noted one of Rei's favorite dresses on the girl. It was a deep blue paisley lace dress that fell just to the middle of Rin's thighs. Practically sheer bell sleeves revealed Rin's arms, which seemed slathered with glittery lotion, and if the woman recalled, there should be a huge scoop back. The dress clung to Rin's slim shape yet remained classy. Unlike the classic models that she would normally put makeup on for Rei's fashion shows, Rin was actually wearing black leather platform boots and a long silver necklace. _Not bad_, she thought as her eyes traced back up to the young woman's.

Suddenly, the woman smiled, a beautiful smile at that. White teeth gleamed behind soft red lips, brightness returning to those chocolate-colored eyes. Rin found herself smiling back in return.

"The pleasure is all mine, darling," the woman said in this soft, comforting voice. She reached over and pulled Rin into her arms, hugging the girl so tightly that Rin almost began to miss her mother terribly. "And please, call me Izayoi. Calling me Mrs. Takahashi makes me sound old." Rei turned to the other woman, deadpanned.

"You are old," Rei pointed out and Izayoi glanced at her sideways.

"Yeah, I know that," Izayoi agreed and pouted. "But I don't have to sound like it." Rei rolled her eyes, taking a big gulp from her glass of white wine. How the fuck did she get into these arguments with this woman?

"That's the most ridiculous statement you've ever said." Rin watched the two older women, entertained. InuTaisho was busy pretending like he didn't even notice his mate and ex-wife going at it. And Sesshomaru was praying for this night to be over already.

"And you would say that," Izayoi replied dryly. "You already got the gray hair thing going on." Rei narrowed her eyes at the human woman. She didn't have grey hair. It was just that her hair was silver-white. It was practically white, Goddamnit.

"Don't start with me tonight, Izayoi," Rei warned and Izayoi let out a dry laugh, amusement dancing in her eyes. She even winked at Rin for good measure, who was doing her best to avoid Rei's glare as she giggled.

"I already started this years ago, Rei." Izayoi raised a challenging eyebrow at the demon woman, smirking. "I just haven't gotten around to finishing it." Rei was seething now.

"Why you –

"Rin," Sakura called from the crowd and Rin turned to see her aunt looking exceptional and sophisticated in this peach dress and brown heels, dark brown hair tied back into a loose bun with loose tendrils framing her face. Rin smiled brightly at the woman.

"Auntie," Rin squealed and raced to the older woman, embracing her tightly. It had been getting late into the party and Rin hadn't believed Sakura would be there for the birthday cake. Sakura held her niece tightly, happy that the girl was in a better mood than earlier. She didn't even notice the demoness smirking at her.

"Well, we meet again, Fumiko," Rei remarked. Green eyes melted into gold and Rin could feel her Aunt tense in her arms. Pulling away, Sakura took in Rei impassively. On the inside, she was raging. What the fuck was this bitch doing here?

"I guess so, Ms. Nakaruma," Sakura replied, face stoic. Rin felt herself gulping, hands feeling a little clammy. She had already been afraid of what Sakura would think once she found about Sesshomaru. Now, she was just finding out that Sakura knew the mother of all bitches?

_Best birthday ever_, Rin thought with a sarcastic eye roll. Rei smirked even more.

"So, you actually have the decency to show some manners now?" Sakura gritted her teeth before feeling the words rush out of her mouth before she could control them.

"Just what the hell are you doing at my niece's birthday party?" Sakura snapped and Rin flinched at the tone. InuTaisho and Sesshomaru mirrored each other, both rubbing the bridge of their nose. Izayoi offered Rin a sad smile. This was going to be one long night.

"Enjoying the party," Rei replied with a sip of her wine. "This is my son's house." Rin could feel the warning bells going off in her head cast Rei a desperate, pleading look. The demoness only inwardly grinned. So, the little brat hadn't told the truth yet? That might prove to be fun.

Sakura turned to Rin with a look that made her wince. It was accusing and suspicious, a horrible mixture when it came to Sakura. While Sakura was the most fun aunt Rin had and was almost always relaxed, she actually frightened Rin when she was suspicious. Because if she was suspicious, she might get hostile. And if she's hostile, then that means she's mad. And her anger…that wasn't something Rin liked to deal with.

"And why would your friends believe_ you_ would find comfort in your teacher's house, Rin?" Sakura asked calmly. But Rin could feel the undertones of hostility and rising suspicion. It wasn't completely public that Sakura had a hard time trusting demons, especially with the way she treats Kenji. But Rin knew the truth.

"Because she is my son's intended mate, of course," Rei spilled with a malicious grin thrown Rin's way and Rin really wanted to punch the living shit out of the demoness. Rin tensed as Sakura's face morphed into one of disbelief and rage.

"Scorned ex-wife slash baby mama say what?" Sakura snapped loudly, catching a few people's attention. Rin flushed with embarrassment as some of those people started talking amongst themselves quietly, some even pointing. So, she grabbed Sakura's arm gently, wincing when the woman turned those cold green eyes her way.

"Excuse us," Rin said quietly to the other adults, avoiding Sesshomaru's eyes the most. This night was turning into a disaster and if she saw the protectiveness and apology in his eyes, she'd really cry. She was already feeling the tiny pricks of tears already. "We need to talk."

Sakura followed obediently, all the while seething as her niece led her out of the room and down the hall. Rei let out a short chuckle which got cut off by InuTaisho seizing her wrist tightly, yanking her so that she was really close to him.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" He hissed at her and Rei shrugged innocently.

"Being honest," she replied and Sesshomaru let out a threatening growl. Izayoi reached over and rubbed his arm soothingly, to which he replied with an almost purr. Izayoi was like a mother to him, especially in those times that his mother hadn't been. She was the first human he could admit that he cared for, though he'd never say that aloud. "Oh, come on. It was bound to get out sooner or later."

"That was completely uncalled for and you know it, mother," Sesshomaru snapped, trying his hardest to remain stoic. But he could smell Rin's tears, feel her concern and worry laced with a string of unresolved fear. He didn't like his mate afraid. Rei sighed.

"Whatever," she replied and tried to pull away, but InuTaisho tightened his hold on her, eyes icy and hard. "What?"

"You knew all this time," he accused and Rei clenched her jaw. Izayoi glared at her sometimes friend as well.

"Fumiko is a hunter last name," she explained and Sesshomaru's eyes widened almost. Hunter? Rin was a hunter? "They are one of the most notorious hunter families in the world, one of the most brutal. They've hidden it well over the years, but some have let their names slip."

"But Rin's not a hunter," Rei reminded them. "She's nowhere near being one." InuTaisho scoffed.

"So you would think." Both Rei and Sesshomaru raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Rei's aunt is a hunter," Izayoi decided to point out.

"And she reeks of wolf demon blood," Sesshomaru spat.

Ooooo

"Auntie, I can explain –

"Oh, you better," Sakura practically growled, pacing throughout the spacious study. "I mean, were you even going to tell me in the first place?" Rin shuffled on her feet nervously.

"Well…" Rin trailed off and regretted it soon after. Sakura blew up.

"Well, what?" She yelled and Rin squared her shoulders.

"Do you see how you're reacting?" She snapped. "Why the hell would I tell you when you'd react this way?" Sakura was seething now.

"I am your aunt, Rin," she reminded the girl and Rin folded her arms over her chest, jaw clenched and her teeth biting into the side of her cheek to keep from screaming in frustration. "Your legal guardian. I am to know when you're…_intended_ for some…_thing_." Sakura spat the word out so disgustedly and Rin wanted to smack her. How dare she insult Rin's Sesshy?

"Sesshomaru is _not_ a thing, Sakura," Rin hissed, surprising Sakura. Rin had never called her by her first name before. And she had never seen such fierce loyalty and possessiveness in her niece's eyes before. "And you will do well to remember that about my mate." Sakura placed her hands on her hips, pose threatening.

"Don't use that tone with me." Rin rolled her eyes. Sakura was really trying to play the adult card with her now? After embarrassing her on her birthday? Oh, hell no!

"And you wouldn't even be acting like this if he were human," Rin decided to put in and Sakura's mouth fell agape before she composed herself.

"That is _so_ not the point," she retorted and Rin scoffed.

"Yeah, it kinda is." The two females, looking so alike, glared at each other for a few minutes before Sakura sighed, rubbing her forehead. This was too much in one evening.

"You know what? This is your birthday and I'm gonna let you have this," Sakura said, fixing her hair up again. "I'm going to get myself a drink and try to pretend that I am the happiest aunt on the face of this planet. But trust and believe, this conversation is not over." Rin didn't reply. She simply turned from her aunt as the woman walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Rin didn't know what the hell she was going to do. If this was how her aunt acted knowing that she was Sesshomaru's intended, how the fuck would she react when the mating actually took place? Even more important, how the hell would** he** react?

_I really hate my life_, Rin thought and slumped against the nearest wall, face held in her hands.

Oooooo

"Hey, Auntie Sakura," Kira called as she jogged to the older woman. Sakura glanced up at the girl as she took a drink of her vodka before narrowing her eyes.

Before, Kira's aura was pure and sweet. Sure, there was that underlying sauciness that Sakura could detect for years. But now, her aura was heavily tainted by something. It was dark and it made her skin crawl. And only one thing made her skin crawl.

Demons.

"It's almost time to cut the cake. Where's Rin?" Kira asked when she reached Sakura. Sakura's eyes darkened at the thought of her niece, but she smiled at the young girl. After all, Kira wouldn't have kept a secret like that from her, would she?

"I thought she came back already," Sakura said dryly. Kira pouted, hand on her hip.

"That's funny. Sesshomaru said she'd been with you," Kira replied thoughtfully. Sighing, Sakura gulped down the rest of her alcohol and chalked up her pride. Screw it, she needed to find her niece.

Exhaling as she found Sesshomaru with his family again, Sakura walked up to them, ignoring Rei altogether and approaching her niece's – dare she say it – fiancée. Or whatever the hell they would call each other. Sesshomaru glared down at her and Sakura had to fight back the strong instinct that said stab him.

"Where's my mate, human?" Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood for games and honestly, Sakura felt weary at the moment. So, she let his threatening tone and gaze go for the moment.

"I don't know. I thought she came back to you –

"!"

Sesshomaru was gone before they knew it.

Rin was in trouble.

Ooooo

Rin jumped, startled, as the deep chuckle resonated through the dimly lit room. She glanced around her, slowly rising to her feet. The chuckle continued, sending a frightening chill down her spine.

Without second thought, Rin raced to the door and tried to pull it open, but the door wouldn't budge. She banged on it as hard as she could.

"Come on, guys. This isn't funny," she yelled. Another chuckle echoed.

"Who's playing, pretty girl?" A mysterious, unfamiliar voice inquired and Rin turned around quickly, heart racing with fear. Just as she was about to speak, all of the windows and the closet door slammed shut. Rin screamed loudly, praying like hell someone would hear her. That Sesshomaru would hear her. And then it became hard to breathe.

A purple mist entered the room, clouding her vision and making it hard for Rin to breathe. She coughed, accidentally inhaling some of the poisonous air. Coughing even more, Rin acted quickly and ripped her dress, pressing new piece of fabric against her nose and mouth. But it was already too late. The gas was burning her insides and she couldn't get any air. _Sesshomaru_, she thought as she fell weakly to the ground, body feeling heavy and weak.

Rin could barely stay awake let alone keep her eyes open, but amidst the fog, she did notice one thing. A male – or it looked like a male – was dressed in a white-baboon cloak-like attire, face hidden behind the baboon's. But she could make out the smirk on his face.

"Happy Birthday, pretty girl. You deserve it," was the last thing she heard followed by what sounded almost like her name.

And then she was consumed by the darkness.


	14. Chapter 13: Two Truths & A Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. The beautiful manga and anime belong only to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the idea of the Lying Games or the figure of A from the Pretty Little Liars. Those ideas belong to Sara Shepard.

Summary: When seventeen year old Rin Fumiko began her first year at Shikon University, she didn't expect to be to be courted by the powerful and dangerously sexy Sesshomaru Takahashi. She didn't expect to fall in love. And she damn sure didn't expect to get caught up in her lying games. As Rin tries to keep a mind-blowing secret from him, she's also trying to keep herself and her friends safe from an unknown figure with ties to her past. Who is this stranger? Why is he after her and her friends? And what will happen when Sesshomaru discovers the truth?

Hey, people! Just a question: did only one person recognize the baboon costume from the last chapter? If so, either everyone doesn't pay attention to small details or somebody hasn't watched Inuyasha enough. Just saying…anyway, onto more lies…or truths?

**Two Truths and a Lie**

Kagome Higurashi's smooth forehead wrinkled slightly as she frowned down at the unconscious patient. Her reports were final, her findings accurate. She had done everything she could. She caressed the silky chocolate hair; peering down at the completely relaxed face of the girl she's known her entire life. For a girl that inhaled almost a lung-full of miasma, Rin Fumiko didn't look like she was suffering. She appeared asleep.

A good ass sleep, at that.

Kagome remembered another time when she had been this curious about Rin, this suspicious and worried. It had been years ago, back when Kagome first realized that the happy girl she had known was changed forever. And so was Kagome.

"_Mommy, can we go see Rin today?" The twelve year old girl said as she bounded down the steps. Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she finished packing the lunch she had made for her daughter before turning tired brown eyes to her child._

"_You'll see Rin at school, Kagome," she reminded her and Kagome frowned. She didn't want to see Rin at school or at the playground. She wanted to see her now. Kagome had had a horrible dream about her younger friend last night, a very horrible dream. She saw Rin screaming and crying and she saw death and pain. _

_Rin didn't deserve death and pain._

_But Kagome didn't tell her mother that. Ever since Kagome started developing her miko abilities, her mother got worried and anxious. She would randomly tell Kagome she couldn't see her grandmother, Kaede, or even go to karate practice for fear of something. Something that had Kagome secretly sneaking off with Rin to see the old, smart woman. And it's worse now that Kagome's baby brother, Souta, is sick._

"_I guess," Kagome simply replied and slid on a jean jacket and hoisting her pink book-bag on her back. She'd tell Rin about her dream when she saw the girl and Rin would assure her that everything was alright and they'd talk about what they'd do with Kaede today. Mrs. Higurashi smiled, handed her child her little brown bag, and they were gone._

_As her mom drove around the circle that shaped their neighborhood, Kagome glanced at all of the houses. Everyone was probably already at school. It was late in Kagome's eyes. Souta had kept their mom up because of his fever and Mrs. Higurashi slept through their usual wakeup time. So, Kagome was going to be late and –_

_So was Rin._

"_Mommy, stop the car," Kagome begged. Her mother hadn't heard her, but Kagome wasn't giving up. "Stop the car. Stop the car!" The car skidded to a halt in the middle of the street as Kagome became glued to the passenger side window._

"_What is it, sweetheart?" Mrs. Higurashi asked impatiently. She had five minutes to get Kagome to school. It was not the time for one of Kagome's mind games. Kagome pointed, eyes trained on the three-story house._

_The one thing Mrs. Higurashi knew about the Fumiko's was that they never were careless. They had a multi-talented child and both parents held important roles at their perspective jobs. They were never ones to be crazy like leaving their garage door open with the light on or leaving their front door open with no light on._

"_Hold on, baby," Mrs. Higurashi said quietly as she parked the car on the sidewalk. But Kagome already beat her to the punch. As soon as the car was parked, Kagome was running out of the car and towards the house, ignoring her mother's screams. _

_Kagome could feel the dark aura surrounding the house, could feel the lingering sense of danger and death. It made her skin crawl and her mouth dry. She gulped as she reached the door. Something was amiss and without thought, she called upon her connection with Rin. Rin's aura was almost like Kaede's; it had this kind of power to it that comforted Kagome. She could tell Rin from any imposter._

_She ran into the house and stopped at the living room, gasping at the sight. The well-furnished, admirable room that Kagome once dreamed about having at her own house was covered in blood. Blood stained the cute rug, the ivory couches, and dark wood. And Mrs. Fumiko was lying in a pool of it, an obvious wound in her stomach. _

_Kagome wasn't a genius._

_She wasn't even a doctor yet._

_But she knew when someone was dead._

_And Mrs. Fumiko was…dead._

"_Oh my God," Mrs. Higurashi cried, hands over her mouth. Minako Fumiko was dead. One of the strongest women she knew, the woman who helped her through her pregnancy was gone. Mrs. Higurashi reached for her daughter. "Come here, sweetie. I have to…I have to call the police."_

_Kagome wasn't listening. There was that aura in the house, the aura that Kagome needed more than anything. Kagome ran up the stairs, pushing her mother's voice to the back of her head. Her mom needed to worry about calling the police and getting help. Right now, Kagome was worried about Rin._

"_Rin," Kagome yelled the minute she opened the bedroom door. She exhaled deeply after having to push so hard at the door because of the desk. Someone had been trying to keep someone out of here. Kagome glanced about the room before her eyes landed on the closet. She could feel it in her heart, feel Rin. "Rin, come out. It's me, Kagome. I promise." She ran to the closet and opened it just as the little door opened._

_Rin stuck her head out and Kagome could feel all the panic inside of her calming slightly. Other than the small cut on the side of Rin's forehead, nothing appeared wrong with the girl. But the tears._

"_She's gone," Rin whimpered softly and Kagome could feel her heart aching, hurting just like it did when her dad died. "My mommy's gone." Kagome yanked the girl and pulled her into her arms, holding her tightly. Rin cried onto her shoulder, but Kagome didn't care. She hadn't even liked this jacket anyway._

"_It's okay, Rin," Kagome whispered soothingly like she did to Souta when he had nightmares. "You're going to be okay. I promise."_

Kagome pressed her hand against Rin's slightly damp forehead, smiling at the fact that the girl's fever was breaking. That meant everything was good.

"You're going to be okay, Rin," she whispered, not knowing if Rin even heard her or not. The girl was simply unconscious, not in a coma. For all she knew, Rin was somewhere else right now. "I promise."

Kagome sighed and stood, grabbing her clipboard as she walked away from the bed. Glancing behind her, Kagome frowned even more before walking out of the room. Once the door was closed, Kagome stared down at the clipboard, mocha-brown eyes taking everything she had jotted down earlier. Before she could get any further than a few feet from the door, Kagome was attacked.

"So, what's the status, wench?" Her rude, obnoxious boyfriend, Inuyasha, asked as the group stood before her. Kagome was about to retort, but was interrupted by Izayoi.

"That is no way to speak to your mate, Yasha," she chastised and the boy growled, cheeks flushing at getting in trouble.

"That's what happens when pups aren't properly trained," Rei commented in a bored tone, eyeing her nails. Everyone else was all worried about the stupid girl. She was fine; Rei had tried to tell them. Just fine. What was a little miasma going to do? "And you've got the pick of the litter." Izayoi and InuTaisho frowned and Inuyasha glared at the older woman.

"What's that, ya old hag?" Inuyasha snarled and was about to say more when Sesshomaru let out a loud, chilling growl that practically shook the hallways. Nurses on the floor beneath them paused at what they were doing, concerned. Inuyasha shoved his hands into his pockets, glaring at his brother. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Fluff-head. Not my damn fault you couldn't protect your mate."

In seconds, Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned against the nearest wall, causing a dent and Sesshomaru wasn't even really using any strength. Inuyasha swore under his breath as his older brother lifted his feet from the ground, gripping the hanyou by the collar of his shirt.

"Be careful what you say, half-breed," Sesshomaru hissed. "Especially after you left a permanent scar on your own mate." Kagome shifted uncomfortably and Inuyasha was practically seething as Sesshomaru reminded him of something nobody wanted to think about.

"How is she, Kagome?" Sakura asked tiredly, exhausted, anxious and worried. It was now three in the morning, Sakura hadn't even called in to make sure her boss knew that she wasn't coming to work, and she hadn't even had one ounce of sleep or coffee.

Seriously, how the fuck did anyone function without it?

"Well," Kagome started, not sure how anyone would take it. She then stared at Sakura dead on and finished, "She's fine." Everyone stared at her with blank expressions.

"I don't think _you _understand, Kagome," Sakura said. "She _inhaled_ a dangerous amount of _miasma_. She should be…dying." Sesshomaru cast her a look and Sakura bristled. "It's _not _like I want that."

"I understand the circumstances, really," Kagome explained and then shrugged. "But she's fine." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"And you're completely positive about that, woman?" Sesshomaru inquired and Kagome couldn't help but smile a little. Sesshomaru could pretend all he wanted that he was this big, cold and intimidating guy. But Kagome knew better and Rin proved it. He was a cuddly puppy.

"Of course. She just needs rest," Kagome assured him. But Sakura wasn't entirely convinced.

"But how in the hell is that possible?" Sakura demanded and Kagome sighed.

"Alright. How am I going to put this?" Kagome pondered her choice of words before continuing, "Umm…miasma – given that you know what you're doing – can be treated. In humans, miasma immediately poisons vital organs, leaving you unconscious and in need of immediate medical attention. But Rin…well, Rin is healing herself." Everyone gaped at her.

"That's impossible," InuTaisho scoffed. He knew the Fumiko family had their healing herbs that fought against even Sesshomaru's poisoned claws. But their bodies were still human.

"Obviously not for Rin," Kagome remarked before turning her eyes to Sakura. "I don't mean to pry, but is there…some kind of family trait that we're not aware of?" But Sakura wasn't listening. She wasn't even there, not mentally at least.

Rin's body wasn't healing herself. There was such a technique out there; Sakura had heard of it. But no one in their entire family had mastered it. Not yet anyway. And Rin…Rin didn't even know about them being hunters.

"I…I don't know."

Oooooo

"_And because of my current state, I am resigning as captain of the Black Widows and as a current member of the Fumiko council," Minako Fumiko announced to the room and an outcry of disdain resounded. The elder council members glanced at one another before settling their eyes on the woman._

"_Is there some other reason you are not telling us of, Mina?" One of the eldest men asked, staring down at her with piercing hazel eyes that had her wanting to cower behind one of the pews. But Minako stood fast and stared at him bravely._

"_None," she said, lying. "As you all are aware, I am pregnant and I can't hunt when I am in one of my weakest stages. And after I have the baby, I plan on keeping her from this lifestyle." Another round of outrage went about and Minako stood firm, jaw clenched. Sakura stood on the sidelines, arms folded over her chest and eyes practically shooting her sister over and over again._

_They'd been at this hunting thing together since they hit high school. Minako hadn't even talked to Sakura about resigning._

"_And why is that?" The man pressed and Minako could feel her pulse racing at the tone in voice. How many years had she spent afraid of this man? How many times had she cowered under that voice?_

"_Because it will be my child and I will do as I please with that child, whether the council or anyone else agrees with me." Whispers and murmurs went around the room at the sharp tone, everyone on edge. _

_Minako Fumiko was one of the most elite hunters in the Fumiko line. The council consisted of different families and because of Minako's skills and team; the Fumiko's were the top. Her father was a council member, one of the longest-running members and one of the strongest any had ever seen. He'd trained her and to see her now refuting all of his training and guidance was astounding._

_Albeit, terrifying. _

_Daichi Fumiko had a temper._

_And neither of his children acquired it. Not even Sakura with all of her emotional damage._

"_You may leave," Daichi told her, sitting back in his throne-like chair. His eyes told her that this conversation was not over for them. "The council will inform you of their decision." Minako squared her shoulders and stared him dead in the face, the face of what once was his favorite little girl._

_Now, she was a stranger, a woman with a hidden agenda._

"_There is no decision that the council can make that will change my mind. My choice has already been made and I have already appointed Sakura as the team captain. From here on out, I am simply Mina Fumiko. And that's all I ever will be." Those hazel eyes of Daichi's narrowed at her and Sakura watched with bated breath, knowing her father._

_He'd have already punched Minako if no one else was here._

_Even if she was pregnant._

"_You are dismissed," one of the other council members announced, noticing Daichi clutching the armrest of his chair. Minako nodded, bowed respectively to the council members, and walked out with her head held high. Sakura met her outside._

SLAP!

_Minako calmly sighed as she turned back to her sister, cheek already turning a little pink at Sakura's slap. It had been a pretty impressive one too and Mina was sure that it would bruise by tomorrow. Not that it would matter. She'd endured worse than this._

"_How dare you!" Sakura spat, fist clenched as she fought the urge to punch her sister now. "We've been at this hunting game since…forever and you decide now that you're going to quit? After everything that we've been through?" _

"_I'm pregnant, Sakura," Minako explained as if that made all the more sense. Sakura swung at her sister and Minako caught the fist, twirling her sister around until Sakura's arm was caught behind the girl's back and in between the two of them. "You have to understand. Hunting wasn't just some family thing that Dad wanted to share with us. It was a better leverage over us, a way to control us for the rest of our lives. And sister, you're his biggest pawn."_

_Sakura snatched out of Minako's grip, shoving her older sister away._

"_Screw you, Mina. I am nobody's pawn." Minako only shook her head._

"_And yet you come when he calls and you have no life outside of the one he's given you." Sakura clenched her jaw angrily, glaring daggers at the older woman. "You're twenty-two, Sakura. And I'm twenty-five. And I'm just so sick of this life. We've killed so many demons and for what? Because it's the right thing to do? Or because Dad says that it is?"_

"_You're wrong," Sakura said, shaking her head all the while. It didn't matter that there was a supposed peace treaty between demons, priestesses, and humans. Demons still killed humans when they felt like it. Why was it so wrong when humans retaliated? "Those things have killed and somebody has to stop them. Renji –_

"_Renji's been dead for ten years now, Sakura," Minako reminded her. Renji had been Minako's first love, her first everything. He'd been killed by some demon that she hadn't ever been able to catch. It had been brutal. Renji's body had been mangled and Minako had cried for days before telling her father to train her. In her mind, Renji had always been the one that got away. "And I'm over it now."_

"_Dad's not gonna like this," Sakura pointed out and Minako smiled softly._

"_It won't matter what he likes or dislikes. I've already filed a restraining order against him. He's not allowed to come near me or my daughter. And I've guaranteed that he can't come anywhere near my house." Sakura gaped. Minako was deadly serious about this. Something was up and Sakura wasn't exactly sure that it was just Minako wanting to leave the family business behind._

"_You're only two months pregnant. How the hell do you know what gender it is?" Minako smiled brightly, dimples coming out._

"_A mother just knows these things." Sakura chuckled._

"_You sound like mom." They shared a small laugh, reminiscing about their mother who had died a few years back of cancer. The woman had never truly supported the hunting lifestyle, but she had always supported and protected her girls. How such a kind and loving woman got mixed in with a man like their father was a fucking mystery. "What's really going on, Mina? You've been freaking me out since you came back from England."_

_Minako sighed, doing a Sakura move and running her fingers through her hair, effectively tousling the curly locks up. Now that Sakura noticed, she realized that Mina was doing this a lot more than she ever had in her entire life and Mina was always a priss when it came to her hair. She never screwed with it. Her hair was her first baby._

"_I've just come to the conclusion that there is so much more to life than killing," Minako said, but Sakura knew there was something else here. "And I'm bringing a new life into this world. And this isn't the kind of world I want her involved in."_

"Mina and I had been involved with hunting since she was fifteen and I was twelve. Her boyfriend, Renji, while they had been out, was attacked by a demon. It had been dark and Mina couldn't get a good look. But it had left her devastated. I had never seen that look on her face before and afterwards, I never did again," Sakura explained, sitting in a chair beside Rin's hospital bed.

"So, you two decided to become hunters? Even though you both agreed when you were younger that it was wrong?" Kagome inquired and the older woman turned to her weary, almost baggy eyes.

Sakura had removed all of her makeup from earlier and now that everyone saw her, they realized that she wasn't some painstakingly gorgeous woman with a cold heart for demons. She was a girl that grew up too fast and had to raise a child while still trying to raise herself. Her skin seemed paler and now that her hair was free, she had parted it in the center and tucked some behind her ears. She looked young and tired.

"It's not that simple. After Renji's death, I never wanted my big sister to have anything to fear like that again. And for Minako, she didn't ever want to feel so weak again." Sakura leaned over and brushed some of Rin's hair back. "So, Dad trained us and when I say trained, I mean…he tortured us. Drills at three o'clock in the morning. Scares when you lay down to sleep. Oh, and we had to sleep lightly. He'd attack us in the middle of our sleep just to test our response time.

"He'd lock us in barred places or tie us to chairs and make sure we knew how to get ourselves out. When we were finished, we were…unstoppable. We were called Black Widows."

"After a fucking comic character?" Inuyasha exclaimed incredulously and Kagome tugged at his ear, earning a whine. Sesshomaru didn't even pay his brother any attention.

"We were as cold as Black Widow, as fast and as intelligent. We were the best of the best and that said a lot because we were the youngest." Sakura sighed. "But when Minako left for England, something happened to her. There rumors that she met someone in England…at the University of Cambridge. It was said that he was Japanese. Studying abroad for a year. No one knows the details, but when she came back, no one could find him and no one had the heart to question her.

"Before I knew it, I received a call that said I was the new captain of the team Mina and I built together. Mina was resigning, she was pregnant, and her best friend, Sai Himura, was going to marry her," Sakura said. "We all simply assumed that he was the father. He'd always been in her life and he'd always been in love with her. And I knew that she was her happiest with him. He'd even agreed to let Rin keep the Fumiko last name just as long as he got to name her."

"But?" Izayoi pressed and Sakura turned to her even wearier eyes.

"But there was this smarter part of me that knew…that fucking knew he wasn't Rin's father," she admitted and traced Rin's jawline. "Look, Rin has a slightly square jaw. Sai has a pointed one because of his narrow, heart-shaped face. Rin didn't get any of his features and she didn't act like him. But Mina never said anything and I never questioned. It wasn't my place." Sakura leaned back, staring at her niece. "But even Rin knew."

"Rin knows what exactly?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That there was a difference between her Daddy and her father," Sakura told him. "She had said it before the party and it didn't truly sink in that she knew the truth until after she had left. She'd been freaking out because of that new charm of hers, claiming that her Daddy would never give her a spider charm. And I believe her."

"So, let me get this straight," Rei said, heels clicking as she walked closer to the bed. "You have an eight year old girl – now seventeen – that knows her father isn't exactly her father and the only other people that know the truth are dead?"

"It's what made Minako such a mystery even to our council," Sakura explained. "She told lies to hide the truth. People do it every day. She calls it the lying game. Rin does it now too. She lies for some odd reason and sometimes, it's hard to tell when she does. But I know her and I knew Minako. They both were hiding something, even when Rin was eight. And sadly, Rin's caught on to one of Minako's most dangerous sayings." Sesshomaru raised an inquisitive eyebrow, glancing at his mate.

"And what might that be?"

"Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead."

"And two people are already dead," Kagome noted. Sakura nodded.

"And Rin's the last one standing."

Oooooo

"Hey," Kira called softly as she stepped into Kenji's bedroom. He looked up from his iPad and quickly set it down, smiling at her a little.

"Hey," he replied and pats the bed. "How are you?" Kira shrugged, tugging at the sleeves of her long-sleeved shirt.

"I'm good." Her voice was kind of quiet and went up an octave higher. Kenji chuckled as she sat beside him, glancing down at her hands. When she lied, Kira had a habit of wringing her hands together. She was doing it right now.

"You know, I can always tell when you're being less than truthful," Kenji told her and Kira blushed prettily, biting her lower lip. He grasped her hands and held them in his, bringing them up to his lips and kissing them softly. "Wanna try that again for me?" Kira sighed.

"I'm just…anxious," she explained. "It's already November and midterms are coming. And we don't even know if Rin is going to be awake by then. We don't even know how she's doing. They're not allowing a lot of us to leave campus since the incident. And I'm just…scared." Kenji turned to Kira fully on the bed, cupping her face.

"Scared of what?" She sighed.

"Scared of all of it," she exclaimed. "I'm scared of these fucking exams, I'm scared for Rin, I'm scared about whatever the fuck happened to her and to me, and I'm scared that this is only the beginning of something…a lot worse." Tears formed in Kira's eyes and she shook her head before staring at him again, as if she shook away her pain and tears. "And I just…I miss you."

It was an honest reply; that much Kenji knew. But he also knew her. There was something else going on with Kira and it started after her attack. Her scent was changing, that was for sure. She always smelled good to him, perfect even. But now, there was an almost demonic aura about her. And it was freaking him out because Kira wasn't a demon.

And he thought it had something to do with that demon that attacked her.

"I'm right here," he swore, rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone. Kira sighed, closing her eyes at the feeling.

"I know…I just…" Kenji searched her eyes for something else, wanting to really see if there was something she wasn't saying. "I just wish you could save me sometimes." Kenji's eyebrows almost touched at that.

"From what?" He inquired and Kira shrugged.

"Everything." She sounded so vulnerable and scared and Kenji wanted to make that go away. He hated when Kira was sad and his demon always wanted to coddle her.

"Then I will," he promised and Kira leaned over, kissing him gently. Without needing to ask, Kenji deepened the kiss, sliding overs silkily. This was perfect. It wasn't like when he kissed her back at that Halloween party. That had been out of need and lust and uncontrolled desire. This was how it was supposed to be: passionate and loving and sacred.

Before he knew it, Kenji was on his back with Kira straddling him, kisses still light and dainty hands cupping his face. His was in her hair, recalling moments when he'd kissed her before and ran his fingers through her silky locks. Kira's tongue delved in between his lips, getting a gasp from him.

She was never the one that started any of their makeout sessions. He'd always been and when they broke up, she'd only kiss him once and afterwards, he'd have to initiate the intimate part of their relationship.

This was new.

Not like he was complaining.

Kira's hands slid underneath his shirt and Kenji groaned, feeling her nails scrape against his skin. Her nails seemed longer now that he thought about it, sharper. Again, he wasn't complaining. They still left a trail of fire in their wake and had his cock straining against the zipper of his jeans.

"Hey," Kenji moaned, but Kira was too busy kissing and licking her way to his neck. He let out an even louder groan and gripped her hips when she bit him. "Are you sure about this?" Kira sat up a little, staring down at his face and Kenji gasped.

For two seconds, when she looked up at him, her eyes flashed pure fucking gold. And gold was nowhere near the same hue as turquoise. And she looked almost…predatory.

That thought made him shudder.

"Despite everything I said before, I miss you. And I want you," Kira purred – fucking purred – and captured his mouth again, silencing him for a few moments. As they continued to makeout, Kenji recalled something. Whenever they'd makeout, there was always something obstructing him from getting full on body contact. She'd remove it every time they had sex, but it'd be on again right after. And now there was nothing in the way.

What the hell was it again?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kenji asked, pulling back. Kira sucked her teeth and sat up fully on him, looking so sexy and cute that he felt like a damn idiot for not simply enjoying the moment.

"I will be completely when Rin wakes up," she admitted. "And I'll be even better if you shut up and kiss me." Kenji gripped her shoulders when she tried to kiss him, wanting a real answer. She huffed. "Fine. Yes. I am perfectly fine."

That was a lie. Of all the things he'd ever heard her say, that was a lie. Because there was no fucking way in hell that her eyes could flash colors and he was pretty sure it would have nothing to do with the lights.

But he kissed her anyway, dueling with her tongue for control. Distracting her, Kenji flipped them over so that he was on top. Kira wrapped her legs around his waist, knees digging into his sides to keep him there. Kenji grinned a little, hands sliding up her sides and squeezing her hips when she arched into him.

But then his mind started replaying their arguments for some reason and Kenji felt horrible. Why was he doing this to her? Why was he here kissing her when he couldn't even be honest? He started thinking about the many times he'd already hurt Kira because of not being honest. Why do this and hurt her again?

"Wait," he called and Kira tried ignoring him, hand trying to grasp his shirt to pull him back down to her. But Kenji grabbed her wrists and held her hands above her heads. She pouted. "Wait a minute, baby. I need to talk to you." Kira deadpanned.

"And you decided you wanna talk? Now?" She emphasized that by tightening her legs around him, causing her hips to roll slightly and grind up against him. Despite his hormones, Kenji needed to keep sane.

"Look, you were right. I kept secrets from you and that wasn't fair. And I don't want us going any further without there being some honesty. At least on my part." They'd work on her little bout of secrecy later. Kira nodded.

"Okay…" She encouraged, staring up at him expectantly. This better be worth skipping out on her kissing time, damnit. Kenji exhaled deeply before staring at her.

"I think I'm gay," he admitted. Kira just stared at him for a few moments, expression blank. But then a smile broke through and she even let out a chuckle beneath him.

"What?" She exclaimed, a laugh even coming out. He was joking, right? Kenji sighed.

"I think I'm gay," he told her. "It's hard to explain and I know that it seems weird because I've never given you clues, but I think I am." Kira's smile faded and the giggles died as she noted the seriousness on his face.

"You're not joking," she noticed before gasping sharply. "Oh my God, get the fuck off me!" Kira pushed until Kenji relented, allowing her to scramble off the bed and scurry to the other side of the room. "You think…that you're gay! And you've just decided this randomly?"

"No, I think I've been for a minute. I don't know," he tried to explain, not really wanting to go into details. The details were painful enough for him. "Just…please, Kira. Calm down." Her eyes narrowed and just like before, they flashed gold.

Okay, she definitely lied.

Something was definitely wrong with her.

"The only guy I've ever been with tells me he thinks he's gay and you want me to calm the fuck down?" She shrieked and Kenji flinched, actually terrified.

"I know that this isn't easy to hear," he said and something…weird happened.

Kira's fingernails practically turned into claws and she flexed them. A darker aura surrounded her, causing him to step back. Her eyes effectively turned golden, piercing him where he stood and leaving him breathless and scared for his very life. And he was pretty sure he saw fangs protruding from her lips.

"K-Kira?" She didn't reply. She simply breathed heavily and Kenji gulped, not prepared for this. This wasn't his Kira before him anymore. This wasn't the girl he'd fallen in love.

This was a demon.

And Kenji had been pretty sure that Kira wasn't a demon.

Until she lunged at him. 


	15. Chapter 14: Make Me Wanna Die

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. The beautiful manga and anime belong only to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the idea of the Lying Games or the figure of A from the Pretty Little Liars. Those ideas belong to Sara Shepard.

Summary: When seventeen year old Rin Fumiko began her first year at Shikon University, she didn't expect to be to be courted by the powerful and dangerously sexy Sesshomaru Takahashi. She didn't expect to fall in love. And she damn sure didn't expect to get caught up in her lying games. As Rin tries to keep a mind-blowing secret from him, she's also trying to keep herself and her friends safe from an unknown figure with ties to her past. Who is this stranger? Why is he after her and her friends? And what will happen when Sesshomaru discovers the truth?

Make Me Wanna Die

Kenji found himself thrown across the room into the wall, causing a dent and a loud noise. He slid down the wall, groaning and before he could recover, Kira was on top of him. She hissed angrily and dug her nails into his chest, sharp dagger-like things piercing his shirt and digging into his skin. Kenji growled.

"Kira, what the fuck?" He spat. She didn't speak. She simply sat on his abdomen and swung her hand back, the back of her hand knocking any more words out of his mouth, Kenji grit his teeth at the pain, surprised as hell to taste blood in his mouth. Growling, Kenji gripped Kira's arms and swung her off, sending his psycho ex-girlfriend flying into one of the room's desks. Kira crashed hard, effectively breaking the wooden object.

_Hiroshi's gonna kill me_, Kenji thought fleetingly as he stood, rolling his neck. Then Kira jumped up on all fours and hissed at him, eyes turning almost feline-like. _That is if she doesn't first._

"Kira, I know you're upset with me right now. But you've gotta stop…whatever you're doing," Kenji tried to say calmly but Kira would not hear any of it. She pounced on him, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly and squeezing with all her might. But Kenji was already ahead of her.

As soon as she was on him, he slammed her against the wall and she let out a whine, thrashing about between him and the wall. But she was powerless. Kenji pushed her hand above her head, growling into her face menacingly. The wolf in him howled for control, not liking being tested.

Especially by his mate.

_**Remind bitch who's in charge**_, the demon howled and he didn't have to tell Kenji twice.

"Kira!" Kenji barked domineeringly and the female stopped hissing and thrashing, staring at him with cold, gold eyes. "Stand the fuck down." She let out a hiss and he growled again, louder with a rumbling in his chest that made her shiver. Kira sighed, tossing her head back obediently.

_**Much fucking better**_, Kenji's demon grumbled and Kenji agreed, burying his face in Kira's soft neck. Something was wrong with his mate and he didn't like it. Her scent was extremely off and the show she just put on only set him on edge. He nuzzled her neck gently and Kira let out a soft purr, arching against him gently.

"Kira," Kenji called gently, praying like hell she wouldn't snap now. Kira turned to him softer eyes, which slowly turned back to that beautiful turquoise shade he loved. Sighing with relief, Kenji released her arms and cupped her face, smiling. "Hey, are you okay?"

Kira blinked dazedly, not even sure what just happened. One minute she thought she heard Kenji say he was gay and now she was pressed against the wall with him holding her…wait!

Why the fuck was he holding her?

"_Get the fuck off of me_," she shrieked and shoved Kenji away. Kira gasped as Kenji flew across the room onto his roommate's bed. Her eyes widened. "Oh…my…God!"

"Yeah_, oh my god_," Kenji grumbled, sitting up. He was pretty sure that after all the shit she just put him through; he'd probably be feeling this in the morning. Before he could say anything, the door swung open and in walked his concerned roommate.

"Yo, what's…what the fuck?" The guy inquired loudly, whistling at the mess the two caused. "Damn…y'all put the _rough_ in rough sex. Wish I had it like that." Kenji gave his roommate a skeptical, pointed look.

Hiroshi was fucking weird sometimes. The room looked like they just had their prelude to a fucking war and this dumb ass thought they had sex?

They were still fully dressed!

"Hiroshi, man, not right –

"Is she okay?" The guy asked and Kenji returned his gaze to Kira, softening immediately. She was shaking uncontrollably, eyes wide and frightened. She looked pale, paler than pale. Mascara left stains on her cheeks from her crying and tears were still streaming down her face.

"Kira," he murmured softly, walking over to her. Before he could touch her, Kira slapped his hands away, backing away slowly.

"St-stay away from me," she cried and gasped when she bumped into Hiroshi at the door, forgetting that someone had been there. Her eyes returned to Kenji's face, eyes brimming with hateful tears. "J-just stay the hell away from me!" She ran away from the room, leaving the two boys staring after her. Hiroshi glanced at Kenji.

"Dude, what the fuck just happened?" Kenji shook his head, shrugging.

"I have no idea."

Oooooo

_Kira ran as fast as she could, tears stinging her eyes. Her heart was racing in her chest, pounding fiercely against her ribcage and her legs worked on overdrive, moving her faster than they ever had before. Her senses were heightened. Even with tears, she could see everything clearly. She smelled everything; earth, skin, blood and hormones. She could hear so much, demons lurking in the forests nearby and people in dorm rooms. She could sense people's closeness. In ten seconds flat, she was inside her dorm and slid down against her door, letting out a sob._

_What the hell had just happened?_

_Kira tried to calm her breathing and stopped shaking, recalling everything. She came to Kenji for comfort. Made out with him. Then he said something about being gay. She remembered feeling so angry and so out of control with her feelings. And then…_

_And then she lost it._

"_Oh my God," she breathed as she recalled attacking Kenji, digging her nails into his flesh. She glanced at her fingernails to see them stained with blood. They smelled like him too. _

_She remembered being slammed into the desk, breaking it. There was a cut on her back and splinters in her skin, an annoying sting to her skin when they should have been extremely painful._

_Kira scrambled to her feet, running to the bathroom. If anything, the marks should still be on her skin. That alone would dictate if there was a problem. She began ripping off clothing, gasping each time she actually ripped fabric. She shouldn't be this strong. She shredded the last remaining artifact to bits and turned her back to the mirror and inhaled sharply._

_There were tiny scratch marks all over her back, some red and others actually bleeding. But the most important one was a large scar that trailed the length of her back. It should be red with blood, stained with it and causing her excruciating pain. But it wasn't. It was healing, only pink. _

"_N-n-no," she whimpered, reaching out to graze it. She hissed slightly at the touch, but was not as affected. Kira trembled as she turned the shower on, hoping that heat would make her problems go away. That…if things were as she expected, the mark would be healed by the time she got out._

_Hot, steaming water surrounded her, soaking through her hair and sliding down her body. Kira found herself hissing as the water stabbed her scratches before leaving a stinging sensation. Sighing, she grabbed the soap bar and lathered her hands with it. She slid her hands over her body, soaping up her skin._

_**Just as her heel made that last click, something lunged out of the bushes. It was black and shapeless and horrifying. Kira gasped and took off running. Before she could even turn the corner, something grabbed her legs and Kira fell on the ground, scraping her chin. It tugged her body backwards and Kira screamed loudly, praying somebody heard her.**_

_Kira frowned as her hands slid down the rest of her body, smoothing the soapy mess onto her skin. Her nose was on her overdrive, the sweet smell from the soap stinging her nostrils. God, she hoped this…whatever this was…went away soon. She loved her cucumber and melon soap._

"_**You're not going anywhere, girl," it growled at her. Kira turned her head to the thing and screamed again, louder. That was the scream that Rin would hear. It chuckled at Kira. "I know what you are, bitch. And you're going to die today."**_

_Kira scrubbed vigorously at her nails, trying to get the stench of Kenji's blood out of her mind. But it wouldn't go away. The stains would not go away. The water hit the shower floor, blood from her scratches and scars and fingers swirling with the water._

"_**Let me go, damnit," she yelled and reached out to claw at the demon's face. Instantly, it howled at her and released her legs, clutching its face. It had three scars.**_

_Something was here. Kira slowly turned the dial for the shower, turning the water off. She felt an off presence, something that wasn't supposed to be there. She reached out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body tightly. Opening the glass door to the shower, Kira peeked out. There was nothing in the bathroom. She silently crept towards the door and peeked out._

_Nothing._

_Just as she turned around, she was met with that fierce, dark thing from before, the demon that attacked her. She let out a short scream as it shoved her to the floor and she slid against the hallway door._

"_I told you I'd kill you bitch," it taunted and lunged._

Kira let out a chilling scream as her eyes opened widely, startling herself awake. She breathed quickly, knees drawn to her chest. She was still against the front door, back against the door. She glanced around the empty apartment, no sign of anyone else being there.

No sign of her ever having been in there a few minutes before.

Kira glanced down at her shaky hands and noticed her blood-stained fingernails and gasped, trembling. She'd been asleep.

She never showered.

Her phone let out a loud beep, making her jump. She glanced at it with trepidation before picking it up.

_Secret's out, toots. Mommy got any more magic voodoo for ya?_

_Unknown_

She wanted to die.

Oooooo

"What are we doing here?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru stopped his truck. She eyed the dark gates with trepidation and wariness, heart racing. It had been one week ago that she was attacked here and here she was, near this place again.

Wasn't life grand?

"I'm giving you a proper tour," Sesshomaru explained patiently. Rin glanced at him warily. "Sooner or later, you're going to live here. I can't have my mate afraid of her own house." Rin found herself smiling despite everything.

He called it her house.

This was going to be her house one day.

_Their_ house.

"I'm not scared of the house, Sesshy. I'm just…" Rin trailed off and stared at the dashboard, recalling all the texts and the incidents that had happened thus far. The miasma attack was only the beginning of Rin's torture, that much she was sure of.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's voice beckoned gently, his claw grazing her chin and making her look at him. "I will protect you." Rin sighed, leaning back against the headrest and staring at her big fluffy mate.

"B-but…but what if you can't?" She whispered and Sesshomaru pierced her with those golden eyes.

"I will," he swore and Rin really found herself believing him. "Trust me, Rin. I'm not going anywhere." Rin's eyes widened at his words and her heart melted just like that.

He wouldn't leave her.

Not like her parents.

She smiled gently, grasping the hand that had been stroking her face. She kissed the knuckles, hazel eyes brightening at him.

"Neither am I," she whispered in reply and leaned over, kissing him gently. Sesshomaru deepened the kiss with a groan, a rumbling sound in his chest. Just like that, Rin practically melted into goo just for him and forgot about her fears. Rin smiled into the kiss, pulling herself closer to him. Sesshomaru held her by her waist before pulling her onto his lap. Rin wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tongue teasing his before Sesshomaru pulled away, letting Rin breathe.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I'd very much like to ravish you inside the house, mate." Rin chuckled at him, resting her forehead on his.

"How very gentlemen-ly of you, Sesshy-kun," she lamented and opened the driver side door, climbing out. "Just admit it, Sesshy. You're just a big cuddly Sesshy-bear, aren't you?" Sesshomaru stepped out of the car, eyes glaring at her.

"Get in the house, Rin," he said coolly and Rin grinned, running into the mansion. She was pretty sure that Sesshomaru was letting her run for the moment before he would eventually catch up to her. Just as she stormed into the front doors, she nearly tripped over a very pissed off frog demon, who fell.

With a brand new vase in his hands.

"Jaken," she breathed as she caught herself. Jaken turned to her stony yellow eyes as he stood and Rin readied herself.

"Blasted girl! What did you think you were doing running in here like that? You could've killed me," he exclaimed dramatically and Rin rolled her eyes.

She was pretty sure the ugly toad didn't like her. Everything she did was blasphemous and an insult to the Takahashi family or some shit like that.

Just as she was about to apologize for the incident, Jaken kept going, growing more irritated than ever. "And we just waxed these floors today! How the hell are you supposed to be a lady of this house and you do the most stupidest human things I've ever –

"Jaken," a chilling voice boomed and the demon tensed obediently, fear sending a chill up his spine. Rin sighed, not really wanting to feel bad for the demon. But she did. "You will do well to remember to not speak to my mate as such. You remember what happened last time, don't you?"

Rin remembered. Sesshomaru had thrown Jaken so far into the forest, the poor little demon hadn't returned until three days later. But by then, Rin had already been making sure that Kira was okay after her incident.

"Yes, my lord," Jaken replied and bowed to Rin. "Forgive me, m'lady." Rin frowned before skipping over to Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around one of his.

"Oh, don't be so mean, Sesshy," she cooed. "It was my fault anyway. And besides, I could've sworn you were supposed to be chasing me." Sesshomaru stared down at her as Rin grinned, releasing him and walking backwards towards the stairs. "Unless you're getting old…I mean, how old are you again? Five hundred and what?"

"Funny, mate. I almost forgot to laugh," he replied sarcastically. Rin smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then laugh. Or is that a foreign concept to you?" Rin knew her smart little comments pushed Sesshomaru's buttons and it was funny to see the challenging look in his eyes.

"Run," he growled and Rin did not have to be told twice. She raced up the stairs, heart pounding with the excitement of the chase.

She stopped on the third floor and ran down the hallway, knowing damn well Sesshomaru could chase her if he wanted to. He was just letting her have her moment of glory before he caught her. Rin ran into one of the rooms and slammed the door shut, locking it. And then felt really stupid.

She was in that room. The room where she'd been hurt at. Inhaling deeply, Rin observed the room. It looked normal, like a regular little mini study. It was a rather nice size and had an impressive bookshelf. She walked over to one of the windows and opened them, smiling at the sunlight and very cool breeze. It was actually a peaceful room when it wasn't –

Rin stopped, glancing around her. Something was amiss. It was a shame she didn't have a weapon and Rin frowned at the thought, never having thought about having a weapon before. She glanced at the balcony, walking towards it while staring at the room from all sides. She opened the balcony doors, letting in more of the cool air. Nothing was out there. She turned around and observed the room again. Sighing with relief, she turned to walk onto the balcony only to inhale sharply.

Rei.

"God," Rin cried, placing a hand over her frantic heart. "Are you trying to scare me to death?" Rei smirked to herself, hands on her hips.

"Now that would be fun, don't ya think?" Rin gave her a look, finally catching her breath.

"Hardly," she replied dryly and stepped away from the balcony. She was surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't got her yet. Maybe he was stalling. She glanced back at a thoughtful Rei, who was giving her the once-over.

"You knew I was here," Rei said suddenly and Rin stared into the red eyes, clueless. "You sensed me. You sense a presence when it's near you. It was like…second nature." Rin didn't get where the older woman was getting at.

"Yeah. And? It's something my mother taught me." Rin sighed. Rei gave her a curious, suspicious stare.

"What else did your mother teach you?" Rin tensed almost immediately and Rei knew she had her. Rin was keeping secrets, just like Sakura suspected. The girl knew something Minako wouldn't tell anyone else, not even her own sister. But what?

"A lot of things," Rin replied coolly. "And if we're done here –

"We are," Rei said with finality and in a blink, she was gone. Rin sighed again, this time in relief. She honestly didn't want to have a conversation about her mother. She had too many of those in one lifetime. Glancing at the room one final time, Rin walked out only to be seized by strong hands.

"AAAAAAHHH!" She screamed as she pushed against a wall, effectively powerless. A dark chuckle made her shiver and she found herself relaxing as Sesshomaru's cool breath fanned across her face.

"Got you," he whispered and Rin grinned as his mouth clamped over hers hotly.

Oooooo

"Finally," Kira exclaimed as she opened the front door, yanking the person outside in. She slammed the door quickly and locked it. "I thought you'd never get here."

"Well, I'm here," the woman said impatiently, straightening her grey blazer. "What do you want?" Kira turned to her weak and tired eyes.

"Fix this," she begged, revealing even sharper claws. The woman inhaled sharply, observing the once normal-looking nails. She glanced up to meet the turquoise eyes which seemed cat-like now. And if she was not mistaken, there were actual whiskers on the girl's gorgeous face.

"What happened?"

"How in the hell am I supposed to know?" Kira exclaimed, rushing past the woman and burying her fingers in her hair. She paced before turning around. "One day I was attacked, I was healed and before I know it, I'm going crazed demon on Kenji!" The woman smirked to herself.

"Well, I saw that last part coming," she joked and Kira's eyes turned into slits. She even let out a hiss.

"Do you even care that I was attacked?" Kira spat and the woman tensed, her own turquoise eyes turning cold.

"Of course I do, Kira," the woman replied softly. "I've just been…I've been busy." Kira scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. Typical. This woman was always busy.

"Of course, you were busy. Being the chief detective makes you so fucking busy," Kira snapped and the woman sighed deeply. "You're just so busy making sure that everyone else feels safe and protected that your daughter comes last. I always come last." The last part was said softly, so softly that Ms. Yagami didn't hear. But she did and it stung.

"Kira, I…" She didn't know how to finish that sentence. "Have you been wearing your pendants?" Kira stared at her mother blankly before guilt reached her face. Ms. Yagami sighed. "I told you to wear them. They protect you." Kira scoffed again.

"Protect me or you?" She snapped. "After all, the chief detective having a half-demon child is an abomination." Ms. Yagami felt her daughter's words tug at her heart, but didn't respond to them. At this point – after all these years – she didn't know how.

"Bring them to me, Kira. I'm going to put more magic into them." Kira nodded and walked to her room, retrieved her pendants, and handed them to her mother. "We can't afford to have anyone figure this out."

"Right. We wouldn't wanna ruin your reputation," she concluded and Ms. Yagami really wished she could do something, say anything that could get her daughter to not hate her. But she didn't, couldn't. "Just call me when you're about to leave." With that said, Kira walked back to her room and shut the door, leaving her mother alone. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she glanced at it to see the new text.

_It's a shame how some kids end up being motherless. You know that for a fact, don't ya?_

_Unknown_

She really wanted to die at this point.


	16. Chapter 15: The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. The beautiful manga and anime belong only to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the idea of the Lying Games or the figure of A from the Pretty Little Liars. Those ideas belong to Sara Shepard.

Summary: When seventeen year old Rin Fumiko began her first year at Shikon University, she didn't expect to be to be courted by the powerful and dangerously sexy Sesshomaru Takahashi. She didn't expect to fall in love. And she damn sure didn't expect to get caught up in her lying games. As Rin tries to keep a mind-blowing secret from him, she's also trying to keep herself and her friends safe from an unknown figure with ties to her past. Who is this stranger? Why is he after her and her friends? And what will happen when Sesshomaru discovers the truth?

The Calm Before the Storm

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Kira asked as Rin listened to some tech geek go on and on about her cell and laptop. Rin held a finger up, shushing her while nodding to the tech. After about five minutes, a dejected Rin sent the genius out of the dorm room/apartment, leaning against the door in defeat.

"I was trying to trace a cell phone number." Kira nodded, interested, and plopped down on the couch. She leaned on the back of the couch, still watching her best friend staring at her cell.

"And how did that work for ya?" Kira inquired and Rin shot her an exasperated look.

"I need some ice cream," Rin replied and stomped her way over to the kitchen and pulled out medium sized tub of Eddy's strawberry cheesecake ice cream. Before coming to the living room, Rin decides to grab two spoons and walks over to the couch and a cheesing Kira.

Strawberry cheesecake flavored ice cream was Kira's favorite.

"Why did you need to trace a cell phone? Too many fan boys calling you?" Kira teased and Rin shoved her before scooping some ice cream and plopping the creamy, chunky confection into her mouth, shivering at the coolness before allowing the ice cream to melt on her tongue.

"Shut up." Kira grinned and Rin turned serious for a moment. "Promise you won't tell anyone. Especially not Kenji."

"Seriously, Rin? We've been best friends for how many years and you question if I'll keep a secret for you? Really?" Rin giggled and relaxed, leaning against an arm of the couch. Kira did the same on the other side.

"I've been…getting these texts from…someone. And I don't know who they are," Rin finally said and Kira stared back at her blankly. "I know! I know! I _should_ have said something, but –

"And have those texts always come at some troubling point?" Kira asked and Rin narrowed her eyes at her best friend suspiciously.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I've…I've been getting them too," Kira admitted and Rin sat up quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kira almost felt bad. Almost.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want any of you worrying about me," Rin replied quickly. Kira pouted for a moment, not even sure if she should reply. After all, what excuse did she have for not telling her best friend?

Nothing.

"Well, I thought it was some stupid, sick joke that somebody was playing." Rin gave Kira a condescending look, which made Kira flush and dig into the ice cream.

"How long have you been getting these texts?"

No reply.

"Kira," Rin said, using her best intimidating voice. Kira pouted.

"Since we've been here." Rin gaped at her best friend before throwing a pillow at the girl's face, making her drop her spoon. "What about you?"

Silence.

"Rin."

Still silence.

"Rin Mizuki Fumiko –

"Okay, okay! God, what's with you and Kagura calling out middle names?" Kira stared at her expectantly and Rin stared at the tub of ice cream before her, not wanting to meet Kira's piercing eyes at the moment. "Since this summer." 

"WHAT!?" Kira shrieked and Rin winced. "What the fuck, Rin? You should've told us this sooner. This is serious."

"I know," Rin told her while passing the ice cream over. "And one of the texts…I got it from your phone." Kira widened her eyes. Now, she was officially freaked out.

"What did tech guy say?" She asked and Rin sighed.

"There's nothing he can do," she admitted. "The call's not traceable. It's almost like…ghost texting." Kira just stared, not even wanting any more ice cream.

"So, what you're saying is that we're getting texts from someone who may or may not exist?" Rin shrugged, crossing her legs. "Do you think Kenji's been getting any?"

"I honestly don't know." The girls sat there in silence, Kira taking in the fact that Rin actually admitted something like this to her. Rin wasn't known for this; that's for sure. But, after a minute, Kira sat up, curious.

"Well, what about that Kaede lady you used to talk about a lot? If it's anything like that, wouldn't she know what to do?" Kira asked and Rin stared at her for a long time, blankly.

She hadn't talked to or seen Kaede since her parents' funeral. She remembered going over the woman's house for years, sneaking over with Kagome because Kagome's mom never wanted Kagome over there for fear of Kaede "tainting" her baby girl. After her mom died, Sakura kept Rin away from Kaede for some reason.

"We could try," Rin said and Kira perked up. "But we have to wait until the week. We have the lockdown tonight, remember?" Kira pouted.

Every year when midterms rolled around, students gathered in Rumiko Hall on Saturday night to study in groups and spend the night. The staff members would facilitate it, hold sessions, tutor, order food and make sure that it was a fun and productive night. It was mandatory that freshman participated simply because it was their first college exam week.

Knock! Knock!

Rin and Kira exchanged looks before Rin climbed off the couch, glancing at Kira suspiciously as she walked to the door. Kira shrugged in response, watching Rin as she reached the door. Cautiously, Rin unlocked it and turned the knob, swinging it open.

Nobody was there.

"Really funny," Rin called as she started to step out into the hallway only to almost trip over a long, rectangular black box. Glancing around herself suspicoulsy, Rin crouched down to the box while Kira walked over, surveying the area.

The hallway was pretty much empty.

"Who's it from?" Kira asked as Rin touched the box gently.

"Don't know." Sharing a look with her best friend, Rin sighed before opening the box. Her eyes widened a fraction before she reached into it, pulling out the note attached to the item.

_You're going to need this soon, pretty girl._

"Well, that's not creepy at all," Kira remarked dryly and Rin smirked before taking the object out, wielding the weapon. "Why would someone send you arrows and a bow?"

It was a beauty too. If Rin could recall, this was a compound bow. She recalled Sakura informing her of the different kinds of bows, Kagome having been more comfortable with the crossbow. And this was a black, sleek compound bow. It was lightweight and Rin could tell there would be amazing power when she drew. Then her eyes fell onto the box again, onto the arrows. Amidst the normal-looking aluminum arrows, she noted a few arrows with thicker rounded tips. Curious, Rin took one out, staring at it curiously.

If memory served her right, it almost looked like the ones Sakura used to have when she was younger. One of the only arrows Rin had never shot.

"_Auntie, what's this?" Rin inquired, reaching into Sakura's bag and pulling out a peculiar-looking aluminum arrow. Its tip was rounded and thicker, definitely not one Rin had seen before. Sakura whirled around to face her niece before her eyes widened._

_Rin was not supposed to be seeing those._

"_Don't play with those," Sakura snapped and snatched the arrow away from the seven year old, placing it back into the bag. Rin pouted._

"_But you always let me play with your stuff." Sakura immediately felt bad about that. It was true. She let Rin go through her stuff, never truly minding if Rin found something. Minako always called her out on it, but who cared? Rin was Sakura's niece. She was allowed to spoil her._

"_That's not something your mommy would want me to let you play with," Sakura told the little girl and Rin accepted that answer, not noticing her Auntie's faraway look._

Because your mother would kill me, _Sakura added mentally_. Literally.

"_Hmm…how about we go try something." Rin immediately perked up at Sakura's words and Sakura immediately relaxed, glad she could appease her niece. _

"_YAAAAAYYYYYY!" Rin squealed and Sakura grinned, grabbing her second black bag and her niece's hand, and walking the girl downstairs. _Please don't let Minako come home any time soon_, Sakura thought before leading Rin out to the backyard. Luckily for them, the Fumiko backyard was basically secluded by the two gigantic trees on either side of the yard and then the back led to the forest. So, no one would see what they were doing._

"_Did you know that your mom was terrible at archery when we were kids?" Sakura inquired and Rin's eyes widened in disbelief. After all, Rin's mom was her hero. She would never believe her mom was horrible at anything. _

"_Really?" Sakura nodded, pulling out a lightweight bow-and-arrow set._

"_Yep," she replied and Rin listened, enraptured. "Your mom was so bad at archery, your Grandpa used to tease her mercilessly." _More like torture her and berate her until she got the hang of it_, Sakura again added in her head, but refused to say that to Rin. Who says that to seven year olds anyway?_

"_Why don't I ever seen Grandpa?" Rin asked and Sakura froze for a moment._

"_Not sure, kiddo," Sakura replied swiftly, changing the subject before Rin could pry any answers out of her. Rin had a way of doing that. All she had to do was bat those fucking lashes and she'd have you wrapped around her little fingers. "Now, we're going to make sure you know how to shoot. Just so Grandpa can't tease you like he did Mommy."_

"_M'kay," Rin exclaimed and Sakura smiled, handing her the bow and arrow. Surprisingly, Rin loaded the bow with ease before wielding it steadily, drawing back gently. It was a simple recurve bow, nothing serious. _

"_Now, be careful," Sakura instructed, kneeling behind the young girl. For someone so small, Rin wielded the bow like a pro, arm not shaking at all. She just needed help with her anchoring. Eyes concentrated on her niece's determined expression, Sakura whispered with the wind, "Release."_

THUD!

_The arrow slammed into the hole of the tree, right at the center. Sakura was pretty sure squirrels usually lived in that hole, but she wouldn't remind Rin that. She'd probably cry and Minako would definitely never let her live that down. _

"_I did it!" Rin exclaimed happily, dimples out in full affect. Sakura smiled at her niece, ruffling her hair gently. _

"_Yes, you did, kiddo!" Sakura replied earnestly and gave Rin another arrow, letting the girl load it. "Now, this time I want you to try hit the exact same spot or really close to it. That's called having great precision and it's one of the best ways to determine if you're a good archer –_

"_What are you doing?" Minako inquired, stepping out of the house from the back door. Sakura tensed immediately and Rin turned around, smiling at her mother so innocently and adorably that Minako almost forgot about Sakura._

_Almost._

"_Mommy, did you see me?" Rin exclaimed happily and Minako's eyes softened as her little girl dropped the loaded weapon and ran to her. Ignoring her sister for the moment, Minako caught the child just as she leaped at her, spinning her around for a moment before hugging her child._

"_Yes, I did," Minako reassured her and Rin grinned happily. "You did very good, pretty girl." Minako then turned her eyes to her sister, narrowing them at the other woman. "But Auntie wasn't supposed to teach you how to shoot an arrow."_

"_I didn't," Sakura told her quickly. "She already knew what do. I was just helping her –_

"_You were influencing her," Minako interjected and Sakura bristled, clenching her jaw._

"_Is it really that bad if Rin learns a few things? I mean, this is what her family does," Sakura pointed out and Minako glared at her sister, tightening her arms around her daughter slightly. Rin simply glanced between the two women, lost at what the two most beautiful women in her world were talking about. _

_All she had done was shoot an arrow. Was that bad? Did she do something wrong? Rin thought she did pretty well. Was her mommy mad at her?_

"_I don't know want her to connected to that part of the family –_

"_This is every part of the family, Mina!" Sakura shouted and Rin held onto her mother, not liking her Auntie's tone. "No matter you feel, this will always be a part of the family – your family. And for Rin, even if she's disgusted by it in the future, this will always be a part of her family – a part of who she is. You can't escape it. No one has. No one will."_

_Silence took over for a few moments as Sakura's words sunk in. Even Rin at such a young age knew that the words meant something deep, though she had no clue what her Auntie was talking about. After all, what child thought about her family hunting demons? Definitely not this girl._

"_Just…just promise me that you won't ever try to get Rin involved," Minako pressed and Sakura stared at her sister with hardened eyes, refusing to say a word. "Sakura!"_

"_Fine. Whatever." Was Sakura's reply as she shoved the bow and arrow into the bag. Just as she tried to walk past her big sister, Minako grabbed her arm, staring at her sister fiercely. "What?"_

"_Promise," she demanded and Sakura rolled her eyes before glancing at her niece, who decided to smile at her at that particular moment just because Rin knew that when she smiled, Sakura smiled. Sakura softened, despite how irritated she was._

"_Promise."_

Oooooo

"Kagome, it's been a long time," Kaede said gently, not even opening her eyes as she meditated before the Goshinboku. Kagome waited patiently a few feet away, not daring to step any closer. These grounds were sacred, especially that tree, and Kagome recalled many times where Kaede would pop her for walking about the place so carelessly.

"Yes," she replied softly and waited until the elderly woman finished a prayer and stood. Kagome smiled as she stared at her mentor. "I was hoping you received my message." Kaede nodded, grabbing her cane as she approached the younger woman. Kagome bowed momentarily in respect.

"Stop the formality, child. I've known you for years now." Still nodding at Kagome's display of respect, Kaede led her into the small house where steaming tea was awaiting them. As Kagome removed her shoes, Kaede sat at the table and poured the two cups. "When you called, I was surprised. You've been busy since acquiring your job; I hardly thought you'd consider calling me."

"Nonsense, Kaede. You've been my mentor and practically my godmother my entire life. How could I not?" Kagome sat on the other end of the table and took a sip of the green tea. She hadn't had a chance to sit down and enjoy a cup in a minute. Although Inuyasha had his various "ways" in relaxing her, a hot cup of green tea was Kagome's favorite.

Especially following a hot bath.

"So, what's the urgent matter you wish to discuss?" Kaede asked finally, getting to the point. Kagome nodded, clutching her cup thoughtfully.

"Rin." Kaede's eyes widened.

The last time she had seen the girl had been the girl's parents' funeral. Rin had simply sat there, pale and unresponsive. Her aunt, Sakura if Kaede remembered correctly, told her that Rin had been that way since the deaths. Her eyes had been so dead, so blank. Rin didn't even acknowledge Kagome and that said something. Afterwards, Kaede got all of her information about Rin from Kagome. Apparently, someone in the family decided to keep her away.

"How is she? I remember you saying she'd been in an accident before." Kagome nodded.

"Oh, she's fine now. It's just…I've been having these…dreams about her." Kaede's eyebrow raised in interest.

"Dreams?"

"Yes. Ever since I found out about her body healing from the miasma, I've just been getting this vibe that there's something dangerous Rin is hiding and each day, that feeling gets worse." Kagome pondered her words before shrugging. "Maybe I'm worrying too much. Rin used to say I did that a lot."

"Not at all," Kaede reassured her student. "What exactly happens in these dreams?" Kagome sighed, recalling her last one.

"_Don't look so surprised, Kagome," Rin purred silky, hazel eyes practically black at this point. Kagome stared in horror at her closest childhood companion. She was there in a dark field, the sky the only sense of actual color because it was purple with dark, ominous clouds. Thunder crackled around them, lightning flashing occasionally._

"_Rin, _what_ have you done?" Kagome called and Rin cackled, causing Kagome to flinch at the sound. It was dark and evil, nothing like Rin's usual laugh. Rin was dressed in all black and had Kagome not known her, Kagome would have sworn even Rin's hair was black. And she looked so pale._

"_Ended all the bullshit," Rin replied with a smirk before turning her eyes to a large white dog. It didn't take long for Kagome to realize who it was. It was Sesshomaru._

_His fur was drenched in blood and his body was eerily still. And if Kagome was seeing things clearly, his neck was twisted in such a horrid way. She could even make out bones._

"_Oh my God," Kagome gasped, covering her mouth with her hands in fear. She glanced around and saw a few familiar bodies, one being Sakura and another being Rin's best friend, Kira. Rin shrugged carelessly._

"_Your mate was no better." Kagome whirled around to see Inuyasha on the ground, his body twisted horribly. His eyes were wide open in surprise and agony, a giant bloody hole in his abdomen. Kagome cried out, heart breaking almost immediately, and ran to her mate, falling onto her knees beside his body. "At least he died saying your name. It's a pity, really. I always thought Sesshomaru would put up more of a fight. It seems your half-breed wasn't as pathetic as I thought." Kagome pulled Inuyasha's dead body into her arms, cradling his head gently._

"_This _isn't_ you, Rin," Kagome shouted and Rin giggled coquettishly, true amusement on her face. She began walking towards Kagome, freezing Kagome where she knelt with those icy, hardened eyes. "You are _nothing_ like this. _Snap out of it!_"_

"_Actually, this _is_ me, Kagome. And it's time you all realize that." Rin was suddenly in front of Kagome, crouched to her level and staring at her with an almost sincere look on her face. She also seemed to be teasing. "Ya see, this is me without all that bullshit whiny, pity act you all seemed to _adore_. Ya know, the smiley-face-everyday-cuz-life's-so-damn-swell? Yeah, that was all an act. Even our friendship." Kagome shook her head, tears forming in her eyes._

"_I don't believe you." Rin smirked._

"Believe it!_" She leaned closer to Kagome, stroking the older girl's cheek gently. "You all were sooo foolish and I let you be – let myself be. I cried out for Sesshy _all _the time. _Always _crying for help. _Always_ acting pathetic. Why me? Why now? Why? Why? Why?" Rin shook her head in disgust. "So _fucking _weak. Just. Like. _You_."_

_The tears fell. Kagome couldn't help it. She had never heard Rin talk so cruelly, so unlike herself. Kagome refused to believe that this monster before her was Rin, didn't want to acknowledge it. But Rin grasped her face with her hand harshly, forcing Kagome to meet her eyes._

"_I killed _every l_ast one of these idiots. My aunt, my so-called _best_ friends, my family and my mate. They all held me back, _always _treating me like some piece of glass that could break if they held me too tightly. _God_, I really leaned on you imbeciles, especially you. And we were supposed to be enemies." Kagome shook her head vehemently._

"_No," Kagome choked in tears and Rin smirked knowingly._

"_Uh huh. _Come on_, Kagome! Kaede used to tell us _all _the time that we had two of the most powerful spiritual energies in the _world_," Rin reminded her and Kagome stared, recalling that. That was when her Mom had said she didn't want Kagome going back to Kaede with Rin anymore. "You didn't _honestly_ think we could _both _exist without confrontation, did you? Especially after what my father did to yours."_

"_I don't believe anything you say," Kagome swore and Rin giggled, an almost innocent delight on her face._

"_You should," she told her old friend before singing teasingly, "My Daddy cut your Daddy in the neck!" Rin grinned. "His head fell off. Remember that?"_

"_You're lying!" Rin chuckled in amusement._

"_Why don't you sound sure about that?" _

_Kagome had two options. She could listen to this bull crap that Rin was trying to spill or she could run and attempt to find some help, some guidance. Because this was freakiest shit she's ever been in._

"_You can try to run, but I _will _catch you," Rin told her, practically reading her thoughts. "And then I'll kill you." Kagome didn't even think twice._

_She bolted._

_Suddenly, Kagome was in a deep, inescapable forest. She breezed past trees, tensing and speeding up when Rin's playful laughter echoed in her head. _Stop it! Stop it! Stop it, _Kagome screamed in her mind. Without warning, Kagome tripped onto a risen root and crashed into the ground. Just as she scrambled to her feet, Rin was in front of her, dark veins appearing on the girl's neck and around her eyes._

"_Hi, Kagome," Rin exclaimed brightly, terrifying Kagome to no end. Then Rin's small hand shot out and wrapped itself around Kagome's throat. Suddenly, Kagome was slammed into the nearest tree, black and blue spots dancing along her vision at her head's impact. Rin's expression grew colder and her eyes began to glow with a red light. "Goodbye, Kagome." Kagome screamed in horror and pain as something pierced her abdomen, tearing through skin and muscle, promoting a searing pain._

Kagome gasped back into reality as she relived the dream, sweating slightly. Kaede stared at her impassively, lips pursed.

"That does sound like a problem," Kaede said gently, pondering the dream intensely.

"And it hasn't gotten any better, especially after I found about this lockdown the school is having. What does it mean?"

"It means that something very horrible is about to transpire and I'm afraid if we don't act soon enough, someone might not make it past this night," Kaede answered gravely and Kagome's heart began to race in fear. "Now, Kagome. Tell me everything that has happened with Rin since her parents' deaths."

Oooooo

"What the hell are we doing out here? And what _genius _decided to build a school near the woods?" Kira hissed as she struggled to keep up with a determined Rin. It was almost an hour before the big lockdown and Rin had decided to drag Kira out to the forest with her.

No response.

"And eeeewwww! I can feel the mud seeping into my boots," Kira continued, pouting at her suede boots. And she really liked these.

"_You_ shouldn't have worn them out here," Rin said simply and Kira glared at the back of Rin's head as the girl finally stopped at a small clearing. They were almost at the center of a circle of trees. Rin's eyes were concentrated on the one farthest away.

"Well, nobody said we'd be coming out into the _forest_ either," she shot back before her eyes fell onto the bow and arrow that Rin was holding. "What are you gonna do with those?"

"Shoot them, duh." Kira bristled at Rin's sudden attitude, not sure what was up with her best friend.

"Okay, _what_ the hell is your deal?" Rin sighed and turned to Kira.

"When I was a kid, Sakura used to have these arrows with her all the time. I never questioned her too much about them. I just thought they were simple arrows that looked weird. But the way she acted around them, the way she _hid_ them from me…I can't help but wonder. Aren't you at least a _tad_ bit curious?" Kira rubbed her arms gently, trying to shake off the chill she just got.

And it wasn't just from the chilly night either.

"Well, y-yeah." Rin nodded.

"Alright then." Rin loaded the arrow carefully before raising the bow, anchoring it slightly. She did a small pre-draw, smiling when the compound bow became perfectly light in her hands because of its pulley-system. With ease, Rin drew the string back further, narrowing her eyes at the center of the tree.

And then she released.

And it exploded

"Oh shit," Kira swore as she clung to Rin' who shielded herself as tiny pieces of bark and wood and smoke surrounded them.

After the smoke died down a little, the girls uncovered themselves, staring in surprise as they realized that the entire top half of the tree was gone. Kira gaped at Rin, who narrowed her eyes then and there in suspicion.

"Why in the hell would someone send you that?" She cried and Rin shook her head, completely clueless.

_Why in the hell would my Aunt be using this? _Was the real question floating around in Rin's head. Why had the woman been so elusive when it came to them? And why had her mother not wanted her to touch any weapon?

"I don't know," Rin replied, jaw set with determination. "But I'm gonna find out." She turned her eyes to Kira, who nodded in return. If Kira knew anything about Rin, it was that Rin was very determined when she put her mind to something.

And if this was as serious as Kira thought it was, Rin would get to the bottom of it.


End file.
